New Company
by Standing on the Edge
Summary: This is based on New Moon. Y'know the part when Edward leaves, and Bella has a breakdown... Until she hangs out with Jacob... Well, I gave Bella a younger sister in this! Her name's Shannon and she's just turned 14... It's explained before the first chap!
1. New Comer

**Yo guys! Okay so... My summary was too long for the box, so this is it!... **_This is based on New Moon. Y'know the part when Edward leaves, and Bella has a breakdown... Until she hangs out with Jacob... Well, I gave Bella a younger sister in this! Her name's Shannon and she's just turned 14... She goes to Forks when she hears about Bella being depressed, and she missed her and Charlie ALOT. When she gets there... She meets Jacob again, and the wolf pack... Shannon and Seth get to know each other!... Eventually Jake and Bella sit her down and tell her everything about the wolves and stuff. Then Edward comes back and she meets the Cullens... Jacob and Edward have a huge fight and Bella and Shannon try to stop! You'll eventually see what happens! _**Okay... So yeah, that's pretty much covering parts of it! Some of the best parts really lol... And also! I'm doing a poll! You gotta go to my profile and check it out! I don't know if Seth should imprint on Shannon... JUST SO YOU KNOW... BELLA GETS WITH JACOB... BUT EDWARD COMES BACK BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE WITH BELLA, BUT JAKE IMPRINTS AND BELLA LIKES HIM MORE! **

Pairings: Jacob and Bella.  
Possibly Shannon and Seth.

**_TEAM JACOB!_**

**_Rated T for a little language. =) Hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

**Shannon's P.O.V**

So it's finally happening. I'm moving to Forks with my dad and sister. I missed them so much.

When Bella**-my sister-** moved in with our dad Charlie, I got lonelier and lonelier each night without her. She was practically my best friend. We were each other's best friend. I meant everything to her, and she meant everything to me. At least I hope it's still that way.

Bella stopped emailing and writing letters to me a couple months ago. So I told Renee**-our mother-** that I was worried.

_It was going to be my fourteenth birthday next month and Renee gave me an early birthday present._

_Flight tickets to Forks._

_"Mom! Seriously? ! Are you for real? !" I yelled excitedly._

_She smiled and nodded. "I know you've been depressed that Bella hasn't been writing lately. So Charlie and I spent hours on the phone planning it for you. Think of it as an early birthday present." She replied smiling._

_**'Best day so far.'** I thought to myself._

_"Does Bells know about it?" I asked._

_"Nope. It's a surprise for her too. She's been a little depressed these days. What, having nightmares and that." Renee told me._

_"I'll try and help her mom. I can't wait to see them again. I love you!" I said hugging her._

I remember that day. It was two months ago. My birthday was last month. So was Bella's... Now I'm sitting in the airport with Renee and Phil**-her new husband.**

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My name's Shannon.

My flight finally came and I said my goodbyes and gave out my hugs. Then I left for the plane. _'Dangit... I'm gonna' miss those two.'_ I chuckled to myself.

About 2 hours later, I was in Forks, Washington.

I walked through the airport and eventually saw Charlie.

I stopped and smiled at him. He did the same to me. I ran up to him and landed in his arms.

"Hey Shananigans." He said hugging me and using my nickname... Well, one of them anyway.

"Hi dad. I missed you." I said smiling and laughing.

"Missed you too. So has Bella." He said.

I smiled again. "Well what are we waiting for? ! Let's go! I wanna' surprise her!" I said getting excited.

"You definitely will." He chuckled while we walked out to the front.

We then ended up infront of a rusty truck.

"Where's the cruiser?" I asked confused.

"Oh, it's back at the house. I had to keep the tank full for tomorrow. So I'm using Bella's truck." He told me.

"Wow. You definitely nailed it." I told him laughing.

"Yup." He replied.

We both jumped in and he drove me to the house.

When we got to the driveway, I couldn't stop jumping in my seat.

"Okay. I'll go in and talk to Bella, and you wait outside the door. Listen so you'll know. But I'll open it, and you just listen to the conversation. Just go along with it." Charlie told me.

I nodded and followed him to the door.

"Okay, wait here." He whispered and I nodded in reply.

Charlie walked in and closed the door behind him.

**No Point of View**

"Bella!" Charlie called.

Bella walked to the top of the stairs. "Yeah?" She asked warily.

"Hey, look, I know you've been upset about the Cullen's leaving town. So, I got you something." Charlie replied.

Bella had a confused look on her face. "What? Dad. You didn't have to- I mean... I'm hanging out with Jacob tomorrow... But... Why did you-"

"Oh c'mon. One little surprise." Charlie interrupted.

Bella sighed and walked odwn the stairs. She crossed her arms and curved her lips.

Charlie smiled and went to open the door...

**Shannon's P.O.V**

I heard Charlie coming to open the door, so I set my bags down and put my hands in my pockets. I had the biggest smile on my face imaginable.

The door opened and I saw a smiling Charlie, and a shocked Bella.

I smiled a small smile and took my hands out of my pockets raising them.

"Miss me?" I asked enthusiastically.

Bella's jaw dropped.

She stared at me. "S-Shannon?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Who else? !" I said running in and hugging her.

She hesitated then hugged me back, tighter.

"I missed you so much Bells." I sniffled.

She's a little taller then me... I was pretty thankful for that. 'Cause I was taller than everyone else I know. Except for Charlie, Renee and Phil, but that's different.

She put her head on my shoulder and nodded. Was she crying?

I closed my eyes and smiled.

It's hard to believe I haven't seen my sister in a year.

Charlie then joined the hug and Bella still hadn't said anything.

I broke away and held her shoulders. "Bells?" I asked.

She was crying. I knew it.

"I'm sorry... I-I just... I need you Shannon." She said through her tears.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey. Hey. You shouldn't be crying just 'cause I'm here. I missed you too sis." I said.

She nodded and smiled. "Likewise." She said pulling me in for another hug.

"So... Why do you _need_ me?" I whispered into her ear.

All of sudden, I was being dragged up the stairs.

We ended up in her room and I stared around it, then she closed the door behind her and she flopped down on her bed.

I saw a few pictures of her and obviously her friends that she made here. And another one... Of a boy I knew, but I forgot his name... I can't remember the last time I saw him.

I walked over to the picture and studied it.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied quietly.

"Who's this guy... I know I remember him... But I forget." I answered.

Bella got up and looked up at the picture.

"Shannon! That's Jacob Black!" She replied.

Jacob Black...? Jacob Black... Oh my gosh! Jacob Black! I knew, I knew him! Yeah! It's all coming back now. His dad is Billy Black!

"Oh yeah! I remember him now!" I said.

I then looked at her... I have the same eyes has her. Although mine are really dark. You can barely see my pupils. My hair was the same colour, but I tinged it. So now it's dark brown, with a red tinge in it. My favourite colour. Our birthday is in the same month. September. Her's is the 13th. Mine is the 11th. I pretty much resemble her. But we like and dislike different things. She likes the classical music. I'm more into Rock. Paramore for example! They're my favourite band! Umm... She reads the old classic books. I'm more into the modern kind. And she dresses a little different. But not too different. She's more casual, I'm the same, but with a rocky look. But we're alike in so many ways...

Bella then saw my staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows and shok my head. "Nothing. Just... Remembering something."

She then looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry. I was just... Taking you in. You're... Different." She told me.

I cocked my head. "How?"

"You're older looking." She said. "The boys will be chasing after you... Better watch out." She then said sarcastically, laughing.

"I just turned fourteen." I chuckled. "No boys... Trust me..." I said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. That's right. How was your birthday?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Boring. I didn't do anything. I was just a regular day... Except I got the flight tickets to come here."

She frowned. "I should of sent you a present..."

I shook my head. "Don't even go there. I don't want you spending your money on me. But how was your birthday? Any good?"

**No Point of View**

Bella blinked. Remembering what happened at the Cullens' house. That one tiny paper cut... Turned into a disaster. She thought of Edward Cullen and shuddered at the thought. She had nightmares about him... A hole in her chest that slowly started recovering when she started hanging out with Jacob Black. And now a little faster that her little sister was here with her... She could help to. She still has nightmares about Edward though. Every time she hears his name or thinks about him, the hols explodes again. She thought about telling Shannon that her 'old' boyfriend was a vampire... She hates Edward now. He left her when she was in need. Jacob. She's slowly starting to fall in love with him. Her best friend. But he's also a werewolf. Then Bella thought of telling Shannon about that too. She'd rather do that, but Jacob would have to be with her. Yeah... Maybe...

She shuddered again. "Horrific." She told her little sister.

Shannon looked at her and Bella looked back.

She pulled her little sister in for a hug... Even tighter than before.

Shannon hesitated then wrapped her arms around her big sister.

"I love you Shanzy." Bella said using her nickname she made for Shannon.

"Love you too Bo Bo." Shannon said chuckling. She sometimes called Bella that because that's what she called her when she was a baby.

Bella giggled. "Bo Bo... I remember those days. You couldn't say Bella." She said putting hair behind her ear.

"So..." Shannon then said. "What was wrong when you said 'you need me'?"

"I've just got a problem..." Bella said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

So now, I have no choice to tell her Edw- HE was a vampire... Because now, it won't make any sense... But I'll shorten the story. And besides... I can tell Shannon anything. She always believes me, and we never keep secrets from each other... Unless they're really important.

"What's your problem?" Shannon asked me softly, sitting on my bed.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"You'll promise you'll believe every word I'm about to tell you... Right?" I asked.

Shannon nodded.

"Okay... I had this 'boyfriend'... And we were totally in love. His name was... E-Edward." I winced. "I'm not telling you how we met, because we'd be here forever... Just in school... But he got really interested in me... And I got interested in him. Then we started to go out... And we couldn't stay away from each other..."

Shannon looked at me. "So what's the problem then?"

He... He was a... a v-vampire." I looked down at my little sister who was speechless. Then she started smirking.

"You promised you'd believe me!" I whined.

"You dated a vampire? !" She burst out laughing.

"SHHH!" I jumped on my bed and covered her mouth. "Charlie doesn't know he's a vampire!"

Shannon then screamed with laughter.

"Shannon... I'm serious... I'm telling you the truth. You know I can't lie. Look at me." I told her.

She just stopped laughing a stared at me. "Wow... You're serious...?"

I nodded.

"YOU DATED A VAMPIRE? ! ? ! ? !" She screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

All of a sudden, Charlie came in holding Shannon's bags and things. He has a mischevious look on his face.

"You girls alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I answered quickly.

He nodded then spoke up. "Oh. Shannon... I just made a phone call with the school, you'll be enrolled on Monday. So Bella can show you around. And also, you can have the guest room and we'll re-decorate it for you. I'll put your things in your closet and get everything ready for you." He said.

"Thanks Charlie." Shannon said.

"Yup." Charlie said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I realised that I was holding in a breath when Charlie came in. I let it go and pushed my hair back.

"That was risky Shannon!" I sighed.

"Sorry. I just had to take that in... You dated a vampire? For real?" She replied.

I nodded. "I swear. I wouldn't lie to you. His name was... E-" I sighed. "Edward Cullen." I clutched my chest.

"You okay?" Shannon asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine." I reassured her.

"Okay..." She relaxed. "So he's a vampire... what happened?"

"He left me..." I replied quickly.

Shannon narrowed her eyes and put on her 'pissed off look'.

"Why? Did he find someone else? That bastard." She cursed.

I was taken back. "Hey... Don't curse."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Sorry... But I thought it would be appropriate to curse about someone who crushed your heart and just left you alone... No-one does that to my sister! I swear! I'm gonna-"

"Stop." I said. "They're too powerful... They'll kill you... Don't bother."

Shannon sighed. "So why did he leave?"

I sighed. I hated talking about this. The hole in my chest was started to open again... "He left because I got a paper cut at my party he threw with his family at his house. See, they don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood. But his brother Jasper, was the newest to drinking animal blood, so when he smelled my blood. It turned into a big mess and Edward fought him off, I got thrown into glass and there was even more blood. So they're father Carlilse, he was the first vampire and he's been a doctor for years, he stitched me up. On the drive home... Edward was depressed and didn't talk. The next day, he told me he was leaving... He said it was so he couldn't hurt me anymore and it was to protect me."

Shannon looked at me with her jaw dropped. She blinked and I continued.

"I wondered around the forest for hours... Thinking what I did to deserve it... And I fell asleep on the forest floor. Next thing you know, I wake up in Sam Uley's arms and he brought me home." I said sighing.

My little sister was speechless.

"Who would want to do that to you?" She asked.

I sat on the bed beside her and lowered my head.

"What now?" She asked putting her arm around me.

"Well... When that happened, I started having nightmares about it... They were really confusing... And I still have them now... Just not as much, because... I started hanging out with Jacob... He started making me feel better. And I know, he loves me... You can tell... And, with Ed- HIM out of the picture... I think I'm... Falling in-love with Jake." I told her.

"Wow." Shannon said. "That's messed up." She said.

I let out a small smirk. I really loved my little sister. She makes every bad situation funny.

I gave her a small hug.

"Now..." I said. "It's time for you to come meet Jacob again."


	2. Meeting Jacob for the Second Time

**So guys! hey! i hoped u liked the first chapter! just Review and tell me about it! cuz im gonna need ur help sometimes! just bring on the Reviews! i can handle them! lol! Enjoy! =)****

* * *

******

Shannon's P.O.V

"We're going to see Jacob?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"Sure. C'mon." Bella told me.

We walked down the stairs and Bella grabbed the keys to her truck. Then she called to Charlie.

"Charlie! We're going to see Jake!" She called.

"See you soon." He called back.

"Bye dad!" I called.

"Bye girls." He replied.

We got in her truck and she drove on.

"So... Where is it exactly that we're going?" I asked.

"La Push beach. We're meeting him there." She told me.

I nodded and pulled my legs up to my chest. I curled my arms around them and looked out the window at the passing trees.

Newt thing you know, something touches my knee.

I looked up and saw a hand there. Then I looked over to my sister and it was hers obviously. She smiled a small smile at me.

I smiled at her too then looked out the windscreen.

We were coming up to the Reservation.

"What does Jake look like again?" I wondered.

Bella cleared her throat. "Um... He used to have really long hair, now it's all cut off and cropped. And um... He's _huge_ and I mean it. He's really tall and built. Biceps and six pack and... stuff." She mumbled and coughed.

I looked at her in disbelief. "No way." I said.

She nodded. "Well... He's sixteen now... You haven't seen him in nine years." She then chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"But I'm pretty sure he won't know who you are..." She chuckled. "You look so much more different than you did when you were five."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly we were at La Push. Bella parked the truck and we got out.

We walked down to the beach and sat on some rocks.

Bella walked up to the water and stared at it.

"Bella!" Someone called.

Bella and I turned around and saw a boy jogging towards us. He had russet coloured skin. Really tall. Well built. Wearing a grey tank top and cut-offs. Must be Jacob.

**No Point of View**

When he got there, he picked Bella up and spun her around.

"Hey." She giggled when he set her down.

Jake smiled and turned to Shannon who was still sitting on a rock.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

Bella put her hand on Shannon's shoulder.

"She's my sister." She said with a sarcastic smile.

Jake stared at Shannon in disbelief.

"No way." He whispered.

Both Bella and Shannon nodded.

"That's Shannon? !" Jake asked pointing at Shannon.

"Mmm." Bella said nodding.

Jake widened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Jacob." Shannon said standing up with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Where have you been kiddo? !" He asked Shannon, giving her one of his special bear hugs.

"Here and there." Shannon replied.

"You're... Different." Jacon said looking her up and down, gesturing with his hand.

"Everyone says that! I don't get it!" Shannon exclaimed.

"You haven't changed in a _bad_ way." Jacob pointed out.

Shannon rolled her eyes and Bella smirked.

"Told you." Bella murmured.

Shannon lightly punched Bella in the arm still looking at Jake and and Jake chuckled.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked as Bella stood up.

"Whatever... Something fun." She said.

Shannon shrugged and put her hands in her pockets and walked down to the water.

Bella watched as she did so. Jake then looked at her too.

Jacob then looked at Bella and slid his hand over hers.

Bella was startled and looked down. She gave a weak smile.

"Can I hold your hand these days?" Jacob asked smiling.

Bella curved her lips and looked up at Jacob's waiting face.

"Of course you can... Just, don't let it change anything." Bella said quietly.

Jacob looked down at her and studied her face.

"I'm not changing our friendship Bella. But I'm not giving up." He whispered and put Bella's hand to his heart.

Bella looked away and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to." She said softly.

Jacob turned Bella's face round to his and slowly leaned in.

Bella stayed where she was and didn't move.

Jake's lips nearly met hers, then she stopped.

"Jake. Don't, do this." She whispered.

Jake sighed and opened his eyes to see Bella staring up at him.

"It's not gonna' change anything Bells." He whispered.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "You're my best friend. If anything goes wrong... Who is going to keep the nightmares away?" She looked up at Jake and shook her head. "Don't, leave me Jake." She said with pain in her voice.

Jacob stared into her eyes and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. Nothing's gonna' happen between us. I promise, I won't hurt you, like that bloodsucker. I. Love. You. Bella." Jake said.

It was then, that Bella started crying into Jacob's chest.

Jake kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"Everything's gonna' get better Bella. I promise." Jacob whispered.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was sobbing my heart out into Jacob's shirt, and I'm sure it was drenched.

He was stroking my hair and comforting me.

I really _really_ love Jake.

And here I am, crying to him while my little sister is down on the beach.

I pulled out of the hug.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't apologize." Jake said softly.

"Guys!" My little sister called.

I was startled and quickly rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Hey." I said softly as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Jacob smiled at her.

"So... Shannon. What do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

Shannon shrugged.

"I dunno'. Art. Listen to music. Hike. Swim. And stuff that involves adrenaline! I like the feeling when your in danger... Most of the time." She added slowly.

"Hmm... How about we go for a hike thorugh the woods?" Jake then asked.

"Sure." I agreed instantly.

"Okay!" Shannon said with a bright smile on her face.

I loved it when her and Jake were happy. It made _me _happy.

"Well c'mon. Let's go." Jake said.

I looked at Shannon and we followed after Jacob.

When we got into the forest, Shannon was infront, climbing up trees and rocks, and I was with Jacob behind her.

Jake put his hand over mine again and I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. But, I couldn't tell him to let go... It felt... Good.

I saw Shannon climb up a cliff with sharps rocks beneath it.

"Hey, Shannon. Be careful." I called.

"No problem! I got it!" She called back.

I kept my eyes on her. She can be a little clumsy like me sometimes.

"So..." Jake said. "Shannon's cool. What age is she? Like... Fourteen?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off my little sister.

"Yeah. Just turned fourteen last month." I said.

Jake nodded and tightened his grip around my hand.

I winced and he shot his head towards me.

"You want me to let go?" He asked, loosening his grip.

In response _I _tightened _my_ grip around _his_ hand.

I looked up at him. "No. Jake... I wanna' tell you something..." I started.

I wanted to tell him how much he means to me.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

I took a deep breath, but before I could start, we both heard a 'whoa!'

My head snapped in the direction and I saw Shannon about to fall.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

I couldn't even scream when I tripped over a rock.

Great... Who would of ever thought I was gonna' die by falling on rocks? Not me, that's for sure.

"SHANNON!" My sister screamed.

My eyes widened before I fell and then, when I started to fall off the cliff, I shut them tight.

"NO!" I heard Bella scream again.

"When I was sure I'd stopped falling, I didn't feel any pain. Instead, I felt two massive hot arms around me.

"Jake!" I heard Bella call.

Jake? Was Jacob holding me?

I slwly opened my eyes, one after the other, and saw a worried face hanging over me.

"Thank God." Jacob let out a breath.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Shannon!" Bella ran over to us and let out and exasperated sigh.

"Shannon are you alright?" She asked pushing my hair out of my face while I was still in Jacob's arms.

"I'm half left." I chuckled. So did Bella. "Jake... How did you catch me in time? And... You're really... Hot." I asked.

"Why, thank you." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. "Not like that!"

After a minute my hand started to get sore. _'Ow...' _I thought to myself.

Jacob and Bella exchanged looks then Jacob cleared his thoat.

"I, um... Ran to you. And I'm hot because I, uh... Trap... Body heat." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

I knew he was lying, but I didn't question him.

I just nodded then put my head to his shoulder. His whole body was on fire.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"No problem." He said softly, putting me back on my feet.

Bella hugged me and looked my up and down, obviously checking me for cuts and bruises.

Then she hugged Jake.

"Thank you Jacob." I heard her say.

Jake started stroking her hair and kissed her on the top of her head.

I smiled at the scene. But there's definitely something up with him. I mean, come one. How could he run that fast and why was he so hot?

Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

We continued to walk again, Shannon going infront, not doing anything reckless.

I put my hands in the pockets of my frayed cut-offs.

I felt Bella look up at me, so I looked down at her.

"You saved Shannon." She said.

I had a confused look on my face. "...Yeah..." I said hesitating.

"What are we going to tell her? Y'know, about the heat thing?" She then said.

"Is she good with weird, like you?" I asked after a thought.

Bella then looked up at me with urgency on her face.

"You're going to tell her?" She asked.

"May aswell. Did you teel her about the bloodsuckers?" I wondered.

She nodded. "Took it well." She said warily.

I looked at Shannon then at Bella.

"How about I ask Sam. Then I'll tell you. And we'll get the guys together and tell her about the werewolves together." I said.

Bella sighed and pushed her hair back. "Alright." She said.

I stared at her.

"She's gonna' think we're freaks." She laughed.

I chuckled. "Ah well. When she knows about it, it'll be easier. For all of us." I said.

Bella nodded and looked at me.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You wanna' go tell them now?" She asked.

I thought about it. Would Shannon see if I phased? If she did, what would she say?

"Uh... Okay... I'll be back soon." I went to kiss Bella, but instead, I put my forehead against hers.

I ran off and phased, leaving Bella and Shannon in the woods.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I watched as Jake ran off into the trees and phased. I smiled to myself and remembered what he looked like when he was a wolf.

"Whatcha' staring at?" Shannon said beside me.

I jumped and put my hand over my heart.

"Shannon! You scared the crap outta' me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She giggled. "But what were you staring at?"

"Um... Just a squirrel. I was watching it climb up and down a tree." I lied pathetically.

She obviously knew I was lying. It was pretty obvious. Anyone would know I was lying. I can't lie. But she's nice enough not to question me.

"Whatever." She said a few octaves higher in her voice.

"Where's Jacob?" She then asked.

"Oh... He went to his dad's to tell him something." I lied again. My god... How much lying do I have to do these days?

Shannon sighed and climbed up a small tree to sit on a sterdy branch.

"So... Now what?" She asked.

I curved my lips.

"I guess we wait on him." I said.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I ran to Emily's place, as fast as I could go... So I could make it back to Bella and Shannon.

Being a werewolf did have its ups and downs... But this was definitely an up.

_'Took you long enough Jakey-boy!'_ Paul joked.

I rolled my eyes. Of course... Paul. The joker. He always had to get something in, didn't he?

_'So you have something to tell us?'_ Sam thought.

_'Yup... It's kinda' important.'_ I thought back.

_'Well out with it!'_ Embry then thought.

I phased back to human form, followed by the other guys.

"So, Jacob. What's this, 'kinda' important' thing you have to tell?" Jared asked.

"Well... You guys know that Bella's sister Shannon is in town now. Right?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Well... Bella and I had a thought... If maybe, we should tell her about the whole werewolf thing?" I said, waiting for the responses.

"Does she take weird well?" Sam wondered.

"Very. Bella told her about the Cullens. She seemed alright with it." I replied.

They all thought about it and Sam nodded.

"Alright. We'll get a campfire up tonight and you get Bella and Shannon to come. We'll tell her then." Sam agreed.

I nodded. "Thanks Sam. I'll go tell them." I said jogging off and phasing.

The last thing I heard was Paul.

_'Good choice wolfy! She better take it well.' _He thought sarcastically.

I growled and thought to myself._ 'It's obvious she'll take it well... She's Bella's sister...'_

When I got back to the woods, I phased back to a human and walked up behind Bella.

I covered her eyes.

She gasped and I smirked.

"Guess who, beautiful." She snatched my hands away from her face and spun round.

She smiled. "Did you ask them?"

"Yup. We're having a campfire tonight and Sam told me to tell you and Shannon to come." I replied.

She nodded and called Shannon over.

She jumped down from the tree and walked over.

"What's goin' on?" She asked.

"Do you wanna' come to a campfire tonight? Me, you, Bella and us Quileutte tribe boys from La Push are going to be there." I chuckled.

"Sure!" She said. "I love campfires! Can I bring marshmallows? !"

I laughed. "Sure, sure... Just don't forget the chocolate and crackers."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

Okay... Let's get ready for the legends.


	3. A New Beginning

**No Point of View**

Bella and Shannon walked into their house. Charlie was at work, so they were there alone.

Shannon flopped down on the sofa and Bella walked into the kitchen.

She then got a text message.

**Bella's P.O.V**

_'Jake...'_ I thought smiling.

But when I checked the contact, it read 'unknown'.

I could tell my face was messed up, but I read the text anyways.

_**-Bella. I'm coming back for you. Alice has reached contact with me and I've been told you are having nightmares. I'll be back soon. Don't worry.-**_

Alice? How did she- Oh no... Edward.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

Shannon then came sprinting in. "What's wrong? !" She asked panicking.

I couldn't catch my breath. "I-I got a text from Ed-Edward." I said quickly.

At first Shannon just stared at me, then it turned into her 'pissed off' look.

She just stared at me then gently took my phone out of my hand.

"Shannon... What are you doing...?" I asked curiously.

I watched her as she did something then put the phone up to her ear.

Then, I immediately knew what she was doing.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"NO!" I screamed. I started chasing her around the house.

She then got to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"SHANNON. GET OUT HERE. RIGHT. NOW!" I yelled.

"Hi." I heard her say in an angelic voice.

My eyes widened and I pressed my ear against the door.

"No. It's not Bella. Is this Edward?" She asked.

"Hmm... Hi Edward. It's Shannon. Bella's sister. Yeah, you don't know me." She said again.

I started grinding my teeth.

"Actually. I'm caliing because of what you did to my sister."

"No!" I shouted again thumping on the door.

"Yeah you do. You left her. She was in a terrible state when I came here to Forks." She said.

"SHANNON! STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Whatever. Just stay away from her." She threatened.

"No. You can't come back here. By the way, I know you're a vampire. So yeah, no point in hiding douche bag."

My eyes widened then I closed them and sighed. I shook my head, knowing that yelling at her wouldn't do anything.

"If you come here. Of course I couldn't protect Bella. So I'll get Jacob and his friends!" She hung up and sighed.

I straightened myself up and stood with my hands on my hips, ready for Shannon to come out.

The door unlocked and then slowly opened.

Shannon walked out and gave a small innocent smile.

I stared at her and she gave small chuckle.

"I can explain y'know." She said quietly.

"Waiting." I said simply.

"Well. You know how things like that really annoy me. And I don't want it happening to my family. And that Edward dude sounds like a prick." She started.

I rolled my eyes.

"And... Well... I just don't want him... Hurting your feelings. I want you to be happy again." She said softly, looking at the floor.

I felt my tight face soften up.

Shannon flinched a little when I started walking towards her.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

I stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." She quickly said again.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head.

"You're sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

I smirked. "Why?"

She paused then shrugged. "I just... Am."

I gave a small laugh then hugged her.

"You don't have to be sorry. There was no point in doing. But I still love you for it." I said gently.

"Oh... Still. I'm sorry." She giggled.

I scoffed and ruffled her hair.

"What'd he say anyway?" I said pushing my hair back.

"Oh. Um... Nothing really." She answered awkwardly.

Then she started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait. What? Shannon. What did he say?" I asked annoyed. Following her down the stairs.

My eyes followed after her.

"And that he's coming here..." She added quietly.

It took me a minute for what she said to register.

"He's... What...?" I growled.

Shannon turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Hm? What?" She asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

**No Point of View**

Shannon narrowed her eyes.

"Wait... Are you **trying** to confuse me?" Bella asked irritated.

Shannon closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay... He said he's coming here." She said sadly.

Bella shook her head. "When?"

Shannon shrugged. "Beats me."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall.

Shannon curved her lips and walked over beside Bella and put her hands in her pockets and leaned up against the wall.

"Look, Bells. I know, I don't know anything about relationships and stuff. But, I do know that I'm not letting any dude hurt your feelings. Vampire or not." She said looking at her older sister.

Bella opened her eyes and turned her head towards her younger sister.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I'll deal with him. You just, hang out with Jake." Shannon replied.

Bella chuckled. "Shannon. You're fourteen. How can you deal with a one hundred and eight year old vampire?"

"A hundred and eight?" Shannon squealed. "Pervert!"

Bella smiled and put her head on Shannon's shoulder.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She chuckled. "And Jake too."

"Ohh la la." Shannon giggled.

Bella snorted. "It's not like that. I mean, I do love him, and he loves me... But, I don't think I could risk our friendship like that."

Shannon looked down and sighed. "I getcha'. Yeah, do what you think's right."

Bella then looked up and slightly smiled.

"Thanks sis." She said.

Shannon patted Bella's head.

"No problemo." She smirked.

Bella then got another text and the two girls looked at each other with serious faces.

_**-Hey. Pick you up later. Can't wait to see you again. Talk to you later Beautiful.x**_

"It's from Jake." Bella said relieved.

Shannon smiled and nodded.

"So. You wanna' go get ready?" She then asked.

"Sure." Bella answered.

They both walked up the stairs to find something to wear.

Bella ended up with the usual, blue skinny jeans and brown sweater.

Shannon got grey skinny jeans and a black and red checkered top.

They each had their shower and did their make-up and got ready.

By the time they were ready, it was 6.30pm.

They both sat downstairs and waited on Jacob, who was coming to pick them up at 9.00pm.

Shannon sat on the sofa with her knees tucked into her chest.

_"When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._" She mumbled/sang into her knees.

Bella then walked into the living room when she heard the muffled singing.

"Still haven't stopped your thing for singing yet, huh?" She asked.

"Oh... Um. Yeah." Shannon said startled.

Bella nodded. "You're really good if that's what you're worried about."

Shannon chuckled. "Thanks."

All of a sudden, a car horn sounded from outside.

"That's us. Come on." Bella said, grabbing Shannon's hand.

The girls walked out of the house and locked it up, meeting Jacob on the porch.

"Hey guys." Jake said hugging each of them.

"Hey." They both said together.

"Alright... Let's go." Jacob said, letting Shannon into his Volkswagon Rabbit.

Jake turned on the radio when everyone was in the car, and Paramore came on.

"Sweet!" Shannon exclaimed.

"You like Paramore?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! This is one of my favourite songs!" Shannon replied.

"She sings it in the shower." Bella fit in, chuckling.

"Well... Misery Business is a good song. I don't see why she shouldn't." Jacob smiled and laughed.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Thanks Bella, very much."

"Let's hit it." Jake said smiling.

The three left for the campfire and got there in about 20 minutes.

Jacob let Shannon out of the back and he walked over to Bella and took her hand in his.

Bella smiled up at him and looked at Shannon who smirked and rolled her eyes.

They got to the fire and the whole pack were there in human form.

"Guys! You made it!" Emily called, running over to them.

"Whoo! Jacob! Bella!" The boys called.

"Hey guys." Jake said smiling.

"Hi." Bella said.

"So, this must be Shannon." Sam said, putting his arm around Emily.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Shannon smiled.

"Hey Shannon, I'm Sam. And this here is Emily." Sam said.

"Hi." Shannon said shaking their hands.

The other boys then came running over.

"Hey Shannon. I'm Jared."

"Embry."

"Paul."

"I'm Quil."

Shannon smiled and looked at Jake.

"Nice to meet you guys." She chuckled.

"Alright. Let's do what we came here for." Sam said clapping his hands together.

Everyone sat down around the fire and Shannon focused on Sam who started telling the story.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

Sam was telling a story about Spirit Warriors and stuff and saying that their tribe descends from wolves.

But the next thing caught me offguard.

"So Shannon. We all agreed to telling you our secret so it wouldn't be hard for any of us." Sam said.

I nodded, confused.

"Jake, do you wanna' tell her?" He asked.

Jake nodded. "Um... Shannon. When there are vampires near, our magic awakens, and we turn into... Werewolves."

I just stared at Jacob, then my eyes slowly scanned the other boys, who had anxious looks on their faces.

"W-Werewolves?" I repeated, studdering.

"Are you... Scared?" Embry asked.

I hesitated then shook my head. "No." I then said.

Everyone let out a breath.

"Well. Then in that case." Jared started.

All of a sudden... He just burst into a huge wolf. So fast, that if you blinked, you'd miss it. You could see his shredded clothes fly through the air.

He was a really really dark brown, almost black. If the fire wasn't here, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to see him.

He trotted over to me and bowed his head.

I looked at Bella who was smiling, then reached out and ruffled his dark fur.

He started panting then licked my face.

I chuckled. Then I looked at Jacob and Bella. they were both smiling, and Jake had his arm around Bells.

I smiled too, then turned towards the other guys.

"Well, I know what Jared looks like. So what do you guys look like?" I asked looking at Quil.

"Oh. I'm not a werewolf... Yet." He said smirking. He shook my hand and smiled.

I smiled back and nodded then looked at Embry.

"Embry?" I asked.

He chuckled and changed.

Embry was dark and light grey.

He walked over to me and put his paw out. I shook it and he put his nose to my palm.

I think it means 'Thanks you.' I can't be too sure.

I smiled and he ran into the trees after Jared.

"They're getting more clothes." Jake told me.

I nodded. "Hmm… Paul. Let's see you."

Paul showed a sly grin and changed.

He was just like Embry, but slightly darker, and bigger.

He showed his teeth and leaped in front of me. I flinched, but he put his paw on my head then moved his head round so I could scratch behind his ear.

I hesitated then reached out to do my service.

He barked and started kicking his leg out.

Everyone started chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

He backed away and nodded once. Then ran into the trees.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Allow me." Sam said.

Sam changed, and stood tall on his four legs.

He was definitely the biggest. He was jet black. He must be the Alpha male.

He strode towards me.

I stared at him in awe. "Wow." I whispered.

He looked down at my hand then put his nose to my forehead. Then he licked my hand.

Then he ran into the trees.

"One last wolf for you to see." Emily smiled.

I smiled too, knowing.

"Jake. The best 'till last." I smirked.

Jacob smiled. "Of course." He chuckled.

"One wolf coming up." He then said.

He changed into a light and dark brown wolf.

I nodded. "Nice."

He ran up to me and put his two paws on my knees and bowed his head down to lick my face.

I laughed and ruffled his furry head.

Before I knew it, I was on his back.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

Jake showed his teeth and I gripped onto his mane.

Then, we were running through the forest.

It was all going by so fast. It was exhilarating. I couldn't even gasp, it caught my breath.

We ended up at La Push, then he ran back to the fire.

I jumped down off his back and he ran into the woods.

Bella and Emily were talking, then Bella noticed my face and chuckled.

"You enjoy that?" She asked.

I nodded. "It. Was. Amazing." I managed.

Her and Emily both laughed.

"I wouldn't know. But I have ridden a vampire." Bella said, clicking her tongue afterwards.

"We're faster!" Embry called running over and lifting me up and spinning me around.

I giggled. "Yeah… Wolves are cooler." I said.

"She had a point." Jared chuckled walking over to us with the other guys.

Jacob walked over to Bella, but all the other guys crowded around me, asking me questions about life, then I started asking them questions about their werewolf life, getting lost in conversation.

****

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob walked over to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Come with me." He said taking my hand.

"What about Shannon?" I asked.

"The guys will keep her plenty occupied." He replied.

I looked over at Shannon who was talking away to the pack.

"Okay. But, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

I followed after him and couldn't even take a guess at where we were going.

About ten minutes later, we stopped and Jake put a blindfold on me.

"Can you see?" He asked.

"Uh… No." I said with impatience. I hate surprises. Especially when you have to wait for them. Ugh.

"We're almost there." He said. He then lifted me, knowing that I'd trip. Smart boy.

"We're here." He said setting me down after a few minutes.

He took the blindfold off me and my jaw dropped.

We were on a beautiful part of the beach, and there was a blanket set out with roses over it, lanterns holding it down and a picnic basket in the middle.

It was a gorgeous setting. A picnic on the beach. A warm night, a gentle breeze and at dusk. A little light from the beautifully coloured sky. It was perfect.

I didn't even realise that I was crying until Jacob wiped the falling tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"You did this?" I asked quietly.

"Well… Yeah. I told you I wouldn't give up." He whispered into my ear, wrapping his big russet arms around me from behind.

I couldn't speak. I put my face into his shoulder and smiled.

At this point, I didn't even care what would happen tonight. Jacob was helping me get over Edward. And it was working now, more than ever.

"You wanna' eat?" He whispered.

I nodded silently and walked over and sat down on the blanket.

Jacob followed after me and gave me a rose.

I blushed. "Thank you." I said in almost a whisper.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "Y'see. If you went with those vampires… No one would be able to see that beautiful blush of yours." He said.

I blushed even more and looked down. "Don't talk about _those guys_. Tonight is just between _me_ and _you_. Not them. Let's not ruin it." I said quietly.

Jake smiled. "Works for me." He said getting some plates out.

"Like pasta?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

He got some pasta out of the basket and two glasses. Then he poured some sparkling water. Then got out napkins and forks.

"Enjoy." He said when he finished pouring the drinks.

I took a bite and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

It was better than _my_ cooking… And I'm older than him.

"Please. Don't tell me you made this." I begged.

"Secret recipe." He chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed. "I'm impressed."

He winked at me, then we got into conversation.

"So. The guys really like Shannon." Jake told me.

"What'd they say?" I asked, shovelling another forkful of pasta into my mouth.

"That she's really cool, funny… and… pretty." He hesitated.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they did."

He chuckled and scooted closer to me.

_'Oh God… He's coming onto me again… What am I doing?' _I thought to myself. _'_

_Go with it!' _A little devilish voice in my head shouted.

He started staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked in a high pitched voice. Too high for my liking.

"You're really cute when you eat." He smiled.

I smiled too and giggled nervously, so I took a sip of my drink.

Jacob smiled again and put his hand on mine.

_'Ohhh, craaaaap! Just go with it Bella.'_ I told my self. _'He's your best friend… He'll understand if you turn him down again. Wait… Again… AWH MAN!' _I yelled at myself. I looked down, trying to hide my nervous face.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked.

I turned to look at him and he had a creased line between his eyebrows.

"Oh… I-I'm… Nothing." I stuttered.

Jacob didn't take it. Dang it.

"Seriously. You can tell me anything." He said reassuringly.

"I know… I-I just don't think you'd want to h-hear." I stuttered again.

He sat up straight and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm serious." He said.

I sighed in defeat. "I've just been… thinking."

He stiffened a bit. "About what?" He asked softly.

"You… Me… Stuff." I said going red.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "What sort of stuff?"

"To be completely honest… I don't really know. Just about how much of an amazing person you are, and I really don't deserve you as I friend." I said with honesty.

Jake then slumped over and before I knew it, I was sitting on his lap.

"Bella. I'm not special. And… _I_ don't deserve _you_. You're too good of a friend for _me_. If anyone should feel out of place. It should be me." He said looking into my eyes.

I felt so bad for him. He thinks everything is _his_ fault. I couldn't stand it any longer. This guilt. It was killing me, because it was killing _him_.

"Jake…" I said softly, putting a finger to his lip. "It's nothing to do with you. You're amazing. And don't feel bad about it. It's a _good_ thing. Look… I care about you Jake. But please… Don't feel guilty…" I said looking at him.

_'Please don't let him take it the wrong way, please don't let him take it the wrong way...'_ I kept repeating in my head.

Jacob looked down and my heart suddenly dropped. I don't know what has been going on with my hormones these days.

He looked back up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and put his forehead against mine.

My heart panged with his sudden movement.

Then I saw his still-guilty face.

_'Screw my hormones.'_ I then thought.

I wrapped my arms around him and put my head to his warm chest. Listening to his heartbeat. We both needed each other, and if that was the case, then I could handle it. I love my personal sun, and I'm not ashamed about it.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and took a deep breath.

"Bella..." He said after a long silence.

"Mhmm?" I asked taking my head off his chest and looking up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked looking down.

"Of course." I said quietly.

"What would you do if I told you I loved you?" He asked embarrassed.

I gave a small smile. "It depends..."

"On what?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Tell me." I said simply.

There was a small spark in his eyes and he went red.

"Bella Swan... I love you. And always have." He said looking me in the eyes.

I curved my lips and looked down.

When I looked up again, my heart dropped into my stomach when I saw Jake's face.

"Y'know what Jacob..." I started. He looked at me again.

I hugged myself to him and put my mouth to his ear. "I love you too." I whispered.

Jacob shuddered underneath me and gently pulled me pack to look at my face again.

"Really?" He said eagerly.

I smiled a little and looked up at him from under my lashes. "Really."

Another spark went through Jacob's eyes.

We stared at each other and Jake slowly started to move in...

It wasn't hard to close the space between us, since I was on his lap. But my eyes widened when his closed.

I didn't move, but I let him get to me.

His lips met mine... My eyes widened even more and felt as if they were going to pop out of my head. And my heart sped up. A lot.

But Jake deepened the kiss and it made my heart melt. I slowly closed my eyes.

_'WHAT? ! NO!' _That weird little voice in my head screamed.

Jacob's lips were so warm and gentle. When he kissed me, it felt like I was back home in Arizona. My personal sun beating down on me. It was a hundred times better than Edward. And I didn't have to hold back. I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and tangled my fingers in his short cropped hair.

He slid his down from my waist to my thighs and pulled me closer to him.

_'WHAT ABOUT EDWARD? !'_ The voice yelled again.

I furrowed my eyebrows and continued kissing Jacob. _My_ Jacob. I felt something spark inside my heart, and I have a pretty good feeling about what it was.

_'Shut up conscience.'_ I thought.

When we came apart, there was a silence. Not awkward. But comfortable.

"Jake... That... Feeling. Something sparked inside of me. Was it...?"

"Yeah Bells. It definitley was. I just imprinted on you." He said proudly.

I rested my head against his warm chest and smiled again.

"So I'm now your imprint?" I asked, feeling excited for some reason.

"Yes Bella. You are my imprint. No one can break us apart now. We're together forever. My reason for living now is you." He said gently.

"I'm glad I'm your imprint." I said with pride.

"So am I." Jacob replied grinning.

"Um... Do imprints age?" I wondered aloud.

"Nope. Since someone imprints, they won't age. As long as I keep phasing, we'll never age. We'll live a happy and warm eternity. Not miserable and cold." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Bells." He replied, obviously ecstatic.

I couldn't help but laugh. He acted like a ten-year-old who just got the best present in the world.

"I've thought about you and me being together ever since Ed- HE left. I want to be with you instead. We're better together. Like…" I started, but Jake finished.

"Like peanut butter and jelly." He said grinning.

I chuckled. "Exactly."

He kissed the top of my head. "We're perfect for each other Bella."

I smiled again. "You're my wolf man."

"And you're my clumsy, amazing, perfect and most beautiful Bella." He said quietly.

I smiled once again. "Come on. We better get going. What time is it?"

"Twelve in the morning." He said, checking his phone.

"Crap! We're dead!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Calm down. I'll get you home soon." Jake replied, putting everything in the picnic basket.

"Hold this." He said handing me the basket.

He then scooped me up in his arms and started running towards the fire.

We got there in five minutes.

Jake set me down and I ran around like a head-less chicken looking for my sister.

"Hey Sam, where's my sister?" I asked.

He pointed behind him and I saw a big wolf, then Shannon lying up against it.

I ran over, and saw Shannon was sleeping.

"Hey Embry." I his head.

Embry looked up then at Shannon.

Jake then came running over and scooped Shannon up in his arms and ran to the car. I followed after him and called after me.

"Thanks guys! See you soon." I called.

"Bye Bella!" They called after me.

Jake strapped Shannon in the back and I jumped in the front and we sped off to Charlie's.

"Thanks Jake." I said.

"No problem. I'll bring her in." He replied.

"Umm... What if Charlie hears?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf. Remember? I'll take you two through the window." He chuckled.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't think.

Before I could say anything, he kissed me and my heart sped.

"'Kay." I blushed when we came apart.

"Come on beautiful." Jake said lifting me out of the car with one arm.

He jumped up the tree and set me on the branch across from my window while he opened my window and jumped in.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me in. I hugged him until my feet touched the floor.

"Be right back." He said jumping out my window.

A couple minutes after, Jake came flying through my window with Shannon slumped over his shoulder.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Jake asked, sliding her into his arms.

"Just set her in my bed. She can lie with me tonight." I sighed, pushing my hair back.

Jacob nodded and put her in bed.

"Thanks Jake." I said again.

"No problem." He said turning towards me.

I hugged him and he lifted me off my feet and kissed me.

"I gotta' get back to the guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

"Okay. Bye." I whispered back to him.

Jake jumped out my window and I got changed into my pyjamas and go in bed beside my sleeping little sister.

Then something very important dawned on me.

I've just been imprinted on.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

That night, when I left Bella's house, I ran back to the pack who were still at the fire.

When I got there, Quil bombarded me with questions.

"So how'd it go lovebird?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"I don't have to tell you." I growled, pushing past him.

"Aww come on man! Why not?" He asked, he was drunk... Again.

"'Cause it's my life. Now go away and stop bugging me." I snarled.

"Fine!" He pouted and stumbled back to the gang.

I then called to the gang. "Guys, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See ya Jacob!" They called.

I hopped in my Rabbit and drove home.

When I got in, I went straight to bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming about my beautiful Bella.


	4. Trouble A Lot of Trouble

**What up guys? So... I'm hoping you're liking the story so far! I've never done a Twilight Fanfic, but I'm gonna be doin quite alot maybe lol you never know! But anways... Just making sure you're up to date with the chapters and stuff! So just drop a review and say what you might like to happen and what you think of the story! xD I'm gonna Peace Out! Talk to you guys later!**** =)**

_**OH! BTW! I'm gonna' make Bella a bad-ass from now on... Cuz I think she'd be pretty awesome as a bad-ass lol! Just not to Jake, Shannon, Charlie... Friends and family basically... But if anyone gets in her way, y'kno... she gets annoyed and ESPECIALLY at Edward! And she has more of a sense of humor!**_

**_Tell me what ya think! Review! Review! Review!xo =)_**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

The next morning when I woke up, I opened my eyes and saw Shannon still sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself and checked the time. 8.21am. Charlie would be at work already.

I got up gently and looked out my window. It was dull out. Just a normal day in Forks.

I decided to go get a shower. I might as well since I have nothing better to do.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick glance at Shannon. Still sleeping.

I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

I undressed then stepped into the hot spray. I washed my hair and body, then suddenly, there was a scream.

I nearly slipped fell when I heard it, so I rushed as fast as I could to get out of the shower.

I wrapped a towel around me and sprinted into my room to see Shannon lying wide eyed with the covers up to her nose. Staring across the room.

"Shannon! What's wrong? !" I asked panicking.

She took a trembling hand out from under the covers and shakily pointed across the room to my rocking chair.

I looked across the room with a confused look on my face.

Then, the colour drained from my skin. Not that I had any colour in it to begin with. But still.

"Hello Bella." He said.

Edward Cullen... And I was only in a towel. Oh no.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

"Hello Bella." This dude says.

Bella didn't say anything. She stayed there, frozen.

"Bella. Who is this guy?" I asked, still freaked out by the fact he just appeared in Bella's room.

I got out of bed, still wearing the clothes I had on last night.

I walked over to my big sister and wrapped my arms around her from the side.

She slowly put her arms over me, protectively.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She asked between her gritted teeth.

Edward?... Oh my God... It's the douche that broke her heart! Oh... Time to say bye bye Edward.

"Aren't you pleased to see me honey?" He asked, walking towards us with his arms spread out.

"No. And don't call me that." She growled.

Edward stopped right in his tracks.

Ha ha! Oh yes! My sister got guts!

Bella clutched me tighter.

"Just get out of here Edward. Now." She barked.

"No. I want to talk to you." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes and tugged out of Bella's grip.

"So... Edward. _You're _the guy that broke my sister's heart." I said.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked startled.

I marched up to him.

"Get out of our house! I don't want you _anywhere_ near my sister. _Ever_ again. _You're_ the reson that she's been completely out of it lately! You. Ruined. Her. Now back off!" I shouted in his face.

"Bella. Can you please reason with your sister?" Edward asked, looking at Bella.

I slowly turned to look at her.

"Can you atleast leave so I can get changed?" She asked.

Edward nodded and left the room.

Bella sighed and pushed her wet hair out of her face and smirked. "Y'know Shannon. Sometimes. You'd think that _you're_ the older sister and not me." She said, getting out clothes to wear.

I looked at her with worried eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly after a few minutes.

Bella just finshed putting on her clothes and she came over and hugged me.

"Call Jacob." She whispered into my ear.

I looked at her when she pulled away and nodded.

I walked out the door and glared at Edward as I walked down the stairs.

I waited until I heard Bella's bedroom door close before I called Jacob.

I rang the Blacks' house and Billy Black picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Billy. It's Shannon, Bella Swan's sister." I said politely.

"Oh Shannon! Hi! You should drop by some time." He said.

I chuckled. "I'd love that. Thanks for the offer Billy. Um... I'm actually calling to talk to Jacob. Is he there?"

"He's asleep." Billy replied.

"Oh... Could you pretty please wake him up? It's urgent." I said in a cute childish voice.

Billy chuckled on the other end of the line. "Sure. Hang on."

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

About five minutes later, Jacob answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked yawning.

"Jake... It's Shannon. Something's happened..." I said.

"What? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" He asked panicking.

"It's Bella." I said.

"I'll be right there." He said quickly and hung up.

Sure enough, he was knocking at the door ten minutes later.

I ran and opened the door. As soon as it opened Jacob grabbed onto my arms with pleading eyes.

"What?" He asked me.

"Someone we don't really want here, is, well... here." I said.

Then we heard Bella scream. "GET OFF ME!"

Jake and I exchanged looks then sprinted up the stairs after on another.

Jacob slammed Bella's bedroom door open and I stood behind him.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled.

Edward was ontop of Bella on her bed and Bella was trying her hardest to get him off her.

"_You_." Jake growled.

"Hello Jacob." Edward grinned.

"Get. Off. Her." A grumbled snarl built up in his throat.

Me and Bella looked at each other.

"Now come on Jacob. Let's be reasonable about this. We both know Bella loves me more." Edward said with a polite smile.

My eyes widened and I immediately gripped onto Jacob's arm.

"Don't. Get me upset." Jacob growled again.

"Well, then let's get it from the girl herself. Bella?" Edward asked looking down at her, still ontop of her.

Me and Jake snapped our heads towards Bella together and watched her... Watching the pain in her face.

"Well?" Edward asked, still putting on a polite smile.

Bella looked up at Edward then at Jacob.

I looked up at Jacob's face. He was in pain.

"I..." Here it comes...

"I'm sorry Edward. But... I'm all Jacob." She said quietly.

I felt Jacob relax slightly under my grip.

"I've fallen for Jacob ever since you left. He's better for me. Unlike you. You never did love me Edward. Like you said, I was a drug to you. And that's exactly what you were to me. An obsession. You're all the looks. But Jacob is so much more. He's got the looks, the personality... Everything..." She started.

I looked at Jake again and he was blushing.

He took a quick glance down at me and gave the smallest smile. He put his hand out slightly and I looked down at it and quietly high-fived it.

"So Edward. I would be very grateful... If you got the hell off me and left this house right now. 'Cause quite frankly, you're very cold and you're sitting on me. So get your ass off me before I head-butt you right in that sparkling face of yours." Bella threatened and gave a sarcastic smile.

My jaw dropped. Wow. My sister is now officially a bad-ass. I like it!

I even saw Jacob's jaw drop too. Surprising us both.

Edward was stunned. And by his face, I had to laugh.

I gave small snickers and curved my lips so I could try to hold them in.

"But Bella... I... Love you." He said in almost a whisper.

"No you don't you douche!" I let that slip out.

"What she said." Bella said pointing her thumb to me.

"I can't live without you my love!" Edward said.

I looked at Edward with disbelief. My love? This wasn't the 1960's.

"Edward. Please. I'm only gonna' say this once... Get. Off me." Bella said calmly.

"No!" Edward then kissed Bella and Bella pushed his face off hers.

And at the same time... Jacob snarled and his whole body rippled under my grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are? !" Bella said wiping her lips.

"I'm Edward Cullen! I'm your future!" He forced another kiss on her and Jacob growled.

"SHANNON. STAND BACK!" Jake ran and jumped out the window.

Bella's eyes followed after him.

"Jake!" She called before he jumped.

I gawked at Bella then I yelled and jumped on Edward, taking him by surprise and we both ended up on the floor.

"Shannon! What are you doing?" Edward asked me alarmed.

"Distracting you." I said, looking him in that _ugly_ face of his.

"What?" He asked confused.

"So Bella can go after Jacob... And pretty much 'cause you're just pissing me off to hell. So ha ha. We win. Boo hoo for you loser. Now goodbye." I said getting off him.

I fled the house to go after Bella and Jake.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

As soon as I jumped out of Bella's window, I phased.

_'Bella doesn't love that filthy good-for-nothing bloodsucker.'_ I told myself.

I ran into the woods and lay down on the damp ground.

Ten minutes later, I heard Bella shouting my name.

She was getting closer and closer, then she found me.

"Jake! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, sitting down beside my head.

I looked up at her and whined.

My favourite girl started stroking my head gently and she kissed the top of my furry head.

I looked up at her again and licked her face.

She then handed me a bag of shorts and stuff and I ran off and phased back to human and changed.

When I got back to Bella, she stayed seated in the same place.

I pulled her to her feet and she smiled at me. God, I love her smiles.

She hugged me and I kissed her forehead.

"My beautiful little Bella." I whispered.

I bent my head down and Bella came up and her tippy-toes to kiss me.

My stomach was on fire. Her kissing is amazing. I craved for her every minute of every day. And her scent... Is extraordinary. It's like air to me.

"You... Smell... Wonderful." I said inbetween kisses.

She smiled again and we came apart. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her.

"So. What do I smell like to you?" She smirked.

I thought about it. "Hmm... Like... Lillies, Roses, Lavender, Clean Cotton, Melted Chocolate, Apples and Cinnamen... You're sugary sweet." I said softly.

Bella chuckled against me. "Try not to eat me." She said.

I chuckled. "There's a task I'll have to improve on." I said kissing her neck.

She laughed and pulled away from the hug.

"You're funny Jacob." She said sarcastically.

"I like the bad-ass girl attitude. Where'd that come from?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "A protective side that I didn't even know was there took over. I think I'm officially a bad girl now." She smiled.

"I like it. It's sexy." I winked at her.

"Wow. Thanks. I should use it more often." She said in a flirty voice. "Now since you said something nice... I'll say something too... You're 8-pack and body heat are ridiculously hot." She replied with a wink.

I smiled at her and put my hands on her thighs. I lifted her up to my stomach and she giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Looking up at you is great." I said smiling up at Bella.

"Well, looking _down_ at _you_ is even better." She said messing with my hair.

I pecked her on the cheek and she put her forehead on mine.

"You said you chose me." I said quietly.

"Of course." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just, still can't believe it." I said.

"Well, you should big boy. You're my wolf man now. And I'm your little lady." She chuckled.

"Yes you are." I said chuckling aswell.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" I asked without thinking.

Bella pulled away quickly and looked into my eyes.

"What?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Nothing. I'm sorry... I didn't mean that. It doesn't mat-" I got interrupted by Bella putting her finger to my lips.

"Jacob. You can't seriously think I still love him... Do you?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

I stared back into her eyes. "I can't read your mind Bella." I whispered.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again and put her hands on either side of my face.

"Jake. I don't love Edward... I love _you_. Honestly Jacob, I can't believe you." She said.

I looked down in defeat.

Bella lifted my chin up. "Remember that. _You_. Not him. Get it into your head silly boy." She said smiling.

I smiled. "I love you too Bella. It was just hard for me to register it. I didn't think anything this amazing couldn't happen to someone like me. I've waited for you my whole life." I said.

Bella blinked softly and looked down. "Me too. At first... I believed in love at first sight. But not anymore. I'm more of the friendship girl." She winked at me.

"I thought so." I whispered huskily.

Bella smiled softly and put her head on my shoulder and grasped my hair in her fists.

"My sugary sweet Bella." I smiled and put my head against hers.

"I love you, so so much Jacob. I don't want this to end." She whispered in my ear.

"It never will sweetie. We'll live a very long... Happy life. Forever." I whispered.

Bella took her head off my shoulder and stared into my eyes again.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I swear on my life." I smiled at her.

I kissed her quickly and surely enough we heard Shannon shouting.

"Get back here!" She shouted.

"Bella!" That bloodsucker yelled.

We saw him walking through the trees then we saw Shannon running after him.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted and jumped on his back, taking him to the ground.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Get off me Shannon!" He shouted aggravated.

"Never!" She yelled.

They started wrestling and rolled about on the ground.

"I could snap you in half if I wanted too!" He yelled.

Then Shannon gasped. "You. Wouldn't. Dare!"

"Just watch me!" Edward threatened.

Bella gasped and hugged her arms around me in a tight grip and dug her face into my shoulder.

"Jacob! Don't let him do anything to her!" She pleaded.

"I won't. Don't worry." I said.

I set Bella down and jogged through the trees.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Jake set me down and I stood at the tree looking like an absolute idiot. I was watching a vampire fighting a 14-year-old girl.

But Jacob ran around and he's gonna' stop them.

All of a sudden I heard Shannon scream in pain and she flew through the air.

I watched as her back hit right into a tree and she fell flat on her face.

"SHANNON!" I screamed.

I started running towards her, in my view of her, I could see her trying to push herself up but failing to do so.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Jacob yelled.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jake phasing on the fly and leaping on Edward.

Now they were fighting. Great. Like I didn't have enough to worry about.

I got to Shannon and the tears were streaming my face.

"Shannon? !" I shouted. I skidded down beside her and turned her round and brought her into my arms.

"Shannon...?" I started shaking her. She wasn't opening her eyes.

"SHANNON? ! Please! Wake up!" I cried to her.

Her head fell to the side and my tears started dripping into her hair.

"Shannon... Baby... Please. Don't die on me now. I just got you back." I tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear and put her head back in place. I watched her, but she didn't do anything. I put my forehead against hers.

"Please... I love you Shannon... I need you, please... Don't leave me." I whimpered.

Her eyelids twitched and her head flinched.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

"Shannon... Can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear me..." I pleaded.

Shannon fought against her eyelids and I started stroking the side of her face.

"Come on... You can do it... I know you can... You're a strong girl." I sniffed.

There was then a slight pressure on my other hand.

I looekd down and saw Shannon's hand latched onto mine.

I let out another burst of tears. "Can you hear me sis? Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me..."

There was another small squeeze on my hand.

I then cried even more... But they were tears of a small amount of joy.

"Jake! Are you done yet? !" I yelled.

I heard a bark. Then Jacob came trotting over to us.

He put his head over my shoulder and whined when he saw Shannon.

He licked her face and Shannon twitched again.

I reached over my shoulder and stroked his head.

"Jake... Help her." I begged.

Jake then phased back with his clothes still on and he kneeled down beside Shannon.

"Shannon?" He asked gently shaking her. "Can she hear us?" He asked me.

I nodded through my tears.

Jake then kissed my forehead. "We'll get it fixed. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I'll take her to the clinic in La Push." He scooped her up in his arms and I kept my eyes on my little sister.

Her and Jake are a _BIG_ part in my life, and if anything happened to either of them, I don't know what I'd do.

We got to his car and I sat in the back holding Shannon while Jake drove as fast as lightning to get to the clinic.

When we got there, the doctor did scans and checked Shannon out while I waited and cried my heart out in Jacob's arms.

After about an hour or so, the doctor told me and Jake that we could go into Shannon's room. She should wake up soon.

Then he came in and told me that he wanted to talk to me outside. I walked out and shut the door behind me.

"Hi. Hm... You're little sister seems to have bruised small parts of her spine and stomach, she has a minor bump on the back of her head and she's fractured her shoulder. But, other than that, she's fine. Her head will feel like it's in pain for a couple of days, but, she will soon get better. Nothing major." The doctor gave me an assuring smile.

"Thank you doctor." I said sniffing.

He nodded at me then walked off.

I walked back into the room with my head hanging and I sat on a seat beside Shannon's bed.

Jake walked over to me and sat on the arm of the chair.

"So what did he say?" He asked.

"That she's bruised small parts of her spine and stomach, she has a minor bump on the back of her head and she's fractured her shoulder. But, other than that, she's fine." I said, quoting the doctors words.

"Well... That doesn't seem too bad." He said softly, wiping tears from my eyes.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked.

"Um... He's uh..." Jake started.

"Gone...?" I asked.

Jake looked at me and his eyes said yup.

"Dead... Gone?" I then asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

I secretively smiled to myself. I'm glad he was gone. Now he can't bother us anymore. No problems what-so-ever.

"Good..." I mumbled.

I hung my head and waited for what seemed like forever on Shannon do something.

About half an hour later, I was sitting on Shannon's bed, watching her, while Jake was out getting some snacks.

I scanned my eyes around the room and then felt a lot of pressure on my hand.

I looked at Shannon with hope, and she was lying there, her eyes half open, watching me.

I couldn't speak. I was so happy.

"Hi." She said huskily.

My jaw dropped and then I coughed.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" I whisper-yelled.

She gave a weak smile. "You won't lose me. I'm not leaving you." She replied huskily again.

I started crying tears of joy... Again... I know. And I kissed my little sister's hand.

"I'm so glad, you didn't die." I exclaimed.

"I'm not that special." She slightly chuckled and sat up.

She sucked in a sharp breath and I freaked out. Knowing me. Of course I'd freak out.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worried, ready to help.

"Yeah. My back and stomach are really sore. It's nothing major." She said. So like Shannon. Doesn't amke a big fuss about herself.

"Nothing major? ! Pfft! Shannon Edward nearly killed you! Of course it's something major!" I exclaimed.

All of a sudden Jacob came in.

"Hey kiddo! How you feelin'?" He asked Shannon.

"Good!" Shannon replied.

"Lier!" I said mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Shannon said waving her hand in the air.

"She is in pain." I told Jake.

"Oh... Really? Well, she's good at hiding it. Where's sore?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just my back and my stomach." Shannon said.

"The doctor said your head is gonna' be quite sore for a couple days too." I warned her.

"Eh. I can handle it." Shannon said giving a sly smile.

"You say that now." I warned.

"Bella. Look at me! I'm fine!" Shannon said trying to reassure me.

"Just relax for the time being." I told her.

Then all of a sudden, she started doing puppy dog eyes. How the hell did she remember that? She used to do them to me when we were younger, and they always got to me.

"Why, are you doing _those_?" I asked her, trying not to smile and laugh.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a childish voice and pretended she didn't know what was going on.

Then, she somehow deepened her really dark brown eyes and pouted her lips.

I narrowed my eyes and perched my lips, holding back the smiles and laughter.

She then tilted her head and stared at me. That's when it got to me.

"Shannon. I hate you." I said smiling and laughing and I gently hugged her.

"Works every time." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Seriously, I mean... How do you do that? !" I asked.

"It's all in the eyes Bella." She winked. "Mine are so dark they're nearly black."

We then both looked at Jacob and he had a look on his face as if to say 'what the hell just happened?'

I chuckled and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry. You wouldn't wanna' know." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I don't." He chuckled.

"Jake..." Shannon then started.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked looking at my little sister.

"Do cute things work on you?" She asked shyly.

"Psh! No." He said smirking.

"You wouldn't say that after you see what this little devil does to you." I said referring to Shannon. "It works on_ EVERYBODY_. And when I say everybody. I do mean everybody."

"Try me." Jake said, switching places with me.

Shannon smiled and nodded, getting into her character or something.

"So... Jacob, when I get outta' here, can I have a ride on your motorcycle?" She asked.

My eyes widened. Then Jacob took a quick glance at me.

"Umm... I don't think that's such-" He started.

Then Shannon did her magic.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

It was so fun messing with these two.

I just asked Jacob if I could have a ride on his motorcycle when we get outta' the clinic.

He was definitely gonna' say no. I don't blame him. 'Death Machine' is written all over them. But still?

He was in the middle of a sentence, then I stared into his eyes.

I just did my magic! I make my eyes soften up and they go a bit darker and I make a pouty face if they're still on the fence, then, to win them over... I tilt my head, and make a confused face. It works every time. Especially on Bella. I got her wrapped around my baby finger.

Step 1: Stare into their eyes and make mine all puppy dog like.

Step 2: Make a pouty face.

Step 3: Tilt the head and make a confused face.

"Umm... I think we should-" Jake started again.

Then, I tilted the head.

He hesitated then stared at me. "Uh... Sure. Why not?" He said.

I then snapped into reality and had a bright smile on my face. "Thanks!"

Jacob then made a confused face. "Wait... Are you serious...? I just got won over by puppy dog eyes?" He turned to Bella.

"She nodded and closed her eyes. "Mhmm."

Jake then turned towards me. "That's wicked! Shannon! You can get whatever you want with those puppies!" He said and high-fived me.

I giggled and Bella walked over to Jake and put her arm on his shoulder.

"So... You guys... Is there, anything you might, wanna' tell me?" I asked.

Bella then blushed and Jacob turned to me again. "Oh... Well... Y'know, at the campfire, when Sam told you the legends?"

I nodded, remembering the night.

"And the story about imprinting." He said.

I thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah. Like the wolf imprints on the girl he falls in love with and when he imprints, they're bound together for life and they don't age so long as the wolf keeps phasing... Yeah. I remember." I said quickly.

"Uh-huh... Well... I, imprinted, on Bella." He said smiling.

I widened my eyes. "Congrats guys! Hope you have a happy and never-ending life without me." I said lying back down.

"Awwhhh, Shannon... Don't be like that!" Bella said.

I rolled my eyes. "Bells... I'm kidding." I said chuckling.

She gave me a look of disbelief.

"No really. Have a happy life. I'm happy for you." I smiled at them.

Bella and Jacob exchanged looks and then smiled at me.

Jacob gave me a gentle hug. "Thanks Shananigans." He said, using the nickname he normally uses for me.

Everybody has a certain nickname they use for me.

Bella calls me Shanzy.

Charlie calls me Shans.

And now Jacob calls me Shananigans.

Wow. I'm special.

"Y'know Shannon. There's two other werewolves you haven't met yet. They're called Seth and Leah Clearwater. Leah's Bella's age and Seth's your age." Jake said.

I raised my eyebrows and intertwined my fingers. "Really?" I said interested.

Bella started laughing. "I knew she'd be like that! Sorry... Continue..." She said fake-coughing.

"You'll meet them soon. They couldn't make it to the fire that night." Jacob then told me.

I nodded. "Fascinating." I smirked.

Jake smiled. "Can't wait to meet them." I smiled back.

"I've told them all about you... Seth's looking forward to it." Jacob then said and then I shot up... After it caused searing pain in my back.

"Ow...Ow...Owwwww!" I said, some tears escaping the corners of my eyes.

"Shit. Shannon, are you alright?" Bella cursed and she was instantly at my side.

I sucked in a sharp breath and slowly lay back down. "Yup." I said quickly but quietly.

"That's your fault Jacob." Bella said hitting Jake on the shoulder even though it didn't hurt him.

"Sorry Shannon... You're sure you're okay?" He said.

I nodded. "It's okay Jacob. It's not your fault, I got too excited." I said as I wiped away those little tears.

Bella then fixed my pillows and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks sis." I mumbled.

Bella smiled and nodded once then she whispered something in Jacob's ear which sounded something like 'She's also a person known for blaming everything on herself and only caring about people she cares about and not herself.'

In response Jacob made his mouth into an 'O' shape and nodded.

"Cool. I got it." He said.

"Wait! What happened to that leech... Edward?" I asked.

"He's gone... Dead... Wherever he is now... I hope he's happy." Bella growled.

A smiled tugged at the the corners of my mouth then I sighed and closed my eyes.

I rested against my pillow and Bella must've seen me because she was the whispering in my ear.

"That's right Shanzy. Get some rest. I'll be right here if you need me." I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"'Kay." I said quietly before drifting into a deep sleep.


	5. The Runaway

**Hey guys! If you're still reading this story... Keep on the reviews! I might need your help for some ideas at times... Okay... So basically... This is just a fill-in chapter until the next one, which will be far longer lol... So... I hope you enjoy my story, and... Keep on keepin on! Peace! =)**

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

So, it was about a week after the whole accident/injury thing and I had to wear a sling on my left arm for a couple weeks and had to get check-ups and x-rays every so often to check the bruising on my stomach and spine. It looked fine for now though, so no worries.

Bella kept apologizing to me, saying it was all her fault, but I wouldn't take that bull. It was my fault for wanting the crap outta' Edward the fairy. But ah well! Who cares? I got battle scares! It's not like I'm dead or anything! Ha!

But I have to go to Forks High School in a couple days. Ugh. School. More like Living Hell. It's gonna' be really awkward walking into school in the middle of the year. And making friends is gonna' be hard too. But... I remember- since the last time I was here, like eight years ago- I had two best friends called Arianne Lundy and Kate Tabbada.

They're probably not here though. Ah well. I guess I'll just have to go through school alone. _(I just shuddered.) _Ugh.

Well. Time for breakfast.

I walked down the stairs after I had a challenging time getting dressed because of my sling.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was welcomed by the amazing smell of pancakes, waffles, eggs and beans.

I inhaled deeply and sighed. Definitely Bella's cooking.

I walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter without a word.

Bella then turned her head to see me out of the corner of her eye.

"Mornin' Shanzy!" She said brightly.

I smiled and smirked a little. I'd never seen her this... Bright and happy... Ever.

"Morning! Happy today, are we?" I asked with my eyebrows raised as she turned towards me.

"Hm? What?" She said.

"I said. We're happy today, aren't we?" I said, speaking each word clearly.

"Oh... Yeah. I guess." She replied smiling.

"And why would this be?" I replied the grin.

"I dunno'. I just... Feel good y'know?" She said shrugging.

I nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Sure. I guess." I replied, ambling my way to try and climb onto the counter to sit there.

"Careful." Bella said alarmed.

I chuckled when I got up. "I'm fine Bells. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said watching her as she cooked breakfast.

"Right. You've got a fractured shoulder, and bruised stomach and spine, and you're telling me you can take care of yourself. Ha! You're funny you know that right?" She said sarcastically.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. That actually... Hurt. A little.

Bella must still be turned around cooking 'cause if she saw me by now, she'd be asking what's up.

"Besides..." She started. "You're not even a big girl yet. When you're my age... That's when you're a big girl." She followed with.

I frowned again. Yeah. That definitely hurt.

But obviously that's when my big sister turned around.

"Hey." She said softly.

I lifted my head and looked at her, still with a frown on my face.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly again.

I looked away and shook my head. "Nothing." I muttered.

"Was it something I said?" She asked, walking over to where my face was looking so she would be in my sight.

I gave a small nod and she slid her hand down her face. "What part?" She groaned.

I looked down again and quietly said. "All of it."

She looked at me with a questioned look. "All of it?" She repeated. "Why? What was so bad about it? I'm sorry Shannon." She said sadly. "Why did it make you sad?" She then asked.

I shrugged. "I... I don't really know. It just kind of hurt... 'C-Cause you said I can't take good care of myself and you thought I was joking... AND you said I'm not a big girl." I said the last part extra quiet.

I looked up at Bella from under my lashes and saw her push her hair back from her face and sigh.

"Okay. I'll re-phrase that." She said. "You are really mature for your age and you can pretty much take care of yourself... I mean, you dress yourself when you have a sling on every morning now. And you're hiding your pain. That's really good and mature aswell. Okay Shannon you wanna' know something. Let's just forget I said anything and say you can do many, many things." She said.

But I still frowned. It wasn't good enough, because 1.) She didn't mean it. And 2.) She's acting differently and I'm a little sad about the way she's treating the smallest of things. But I guess there's no point of being sad over things like that.

She watched me again. "What is it now?" She asked.

I just moved my eyes then looked at her again.

"It's just... You didn't mean it." I said in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You didn't mean what you said." I said a little louder.

"Of course I did." She said a little aggitated.

"No you didn't. I know my sister. And when she means things that she says... She definitely means it and you can tell she does." I said, getting a little angry.

Bella just looked at me. And there was an awkward silence.

Until... "Shannon... Listen-" She started, but I cut her off.

"No. YOU listen. You're different Bella, and I don't like it. Sure, I like how you're happy... But not the way you're always sarcastic about things. And to be completely honest, it's making me a little pissed off." I growled and jumped off the counter and walked out the front door and slamming it behind me.

I just needed some air, so I went for a walk. Not even telling her where I was going. Well, at least Charlie wasn't home. That just leaves one worried mind. Bella's.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what my little sister had just said to me. Was I... Different?

I then thought about it. Ever since the day Edward came here, I guess I have been acting a little differently. It was the angry side of me unleashed. Now I can't seem to tame it. Damnit. I hurt my little sister's feelings. Ugh. I hate things like this... Don't you?

I sat down on the sofa and put my head in my hands, leaning my elbow's on my knees. I sighed.

"I can't believe this..." I growled to myself.

_'WELL BELIEVE IT SISTER! 'CAUSE IT'S TRUE AND HAPPENIN'!' _That stupid little voice in my head said.

"Shut. Up." I snarled.

_'...No.'_ My thoughts or my conscience or whatever the hell it was, was competing me. Myself. I was competing with myself. What was happening to me?

"Shannon left the house because of me..." I whispered to myself.

Then it _really_ dawned on me.

Shannon left. Shit. Where was she going? Why was she even going in the first place? What's gonna' happen to her? So many thoughts ran through my head.

Then the worst one came. What if there are still other vampires out there amd they found Shannon out there, walking by herself?

_'No.'_ I told myself. _'Don't think like that... Shannon's strong and like she said, she can take care of herself and she's... Alone...'_ AH NO!

Okay. Keys. Keys. Where did I put my keys? I need to go after my baby sister! The girl I once held in my arms when she was a baby! Shannon. The best little sister I could ever ask for, and I let her slip right through my fingers because of my freakin' attitude! I feel like strangling myself right now!

Gah! How could I let this happen? So many unanswered questions I have. But less and less time to get Shannon. Great. Perfect. Absolutely marvelous.

To the truck!

I ran out the door with my keys and locked it behind me, then I ran to my truck and got in and tried starting the engine. It failed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled at my truck.

"C'mon... Start..." I turned the key again. Nothing. "Start..." Again. Nothing. "START GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed. I turned the key for the fourth time and the engine churned to life.

"FINALLY!" I yelled to myself. Then I drove off to try and find my little sister.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

So I just started walking through the town of Forks.

I don't really give a damn about where I end up. Beside's, surely enough Bella will come after me or something.

Yeesh! Sometimes, I just wish I could disappear and it would be so much easier for everyone else.

Hm... Where am I now? Um... No cars... Whoops.

Yeah, that's another mistake I make. If I'm angry or something, I don't really pay attention to where I'm going. Do you guys?

Ah nevermind! I'll find my way back eventually! Never lose hope.

Okay. So, re-tracing my steps, I should end up... Where...? Damnit! I'm lost... Smooth move shannon. Smooth move.

I just started whistling and walked down an alleyway. But... It never ended.

It kept getting darker and darker. I'm a hard person to scare, but this right here, was freaking me out.

I stopped whistling and put my hood up and put my hands in my pockets.

I stayed alert the whole time, afraid incase something jumped out at me.

I looked up and saw a road at the end of what I thought was an _endless_ tunnel.

I walked faster to get there and when I finally did get there, I found that it wasn't exactly a road. It was more of a path... That led to the forest.

No way in hell am I gonna' walk through the forest in the pitch black.

So instead, I did something really stupid and slid down the wall and sat on the pavement with my legs tightly pressed against my stomach.

What am I gonna' do?

**Bella's P.O.V**

I've been driving through the town for over an hour and there's still no sight of Shannon. Charlie would be home soon. Great. How am I supposed to explain to him that I made Shannon angry and she ran off?

Okay... I'll drive around for another half an hour, and if nothing comes up... I'll go home, and ring Jacob or something. Hopefully he can find her... Him being a werewolf and all.

I drove around in circles, over and over and still couldn't find her... That's it... I'm going home.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I was out for a run in the forest when I heard a muffled cry or something in the distance. I stopped dead in my tracks. When you're a werewolf, you're sense of hearing and sight are extremely better than in human form, so I could hear something if it was a couple miles away.

I listened closely and just by instinct, started running towards the sound.

It took me about half an hour to hear it at it's fullest.

I phased back to human and still had my clothes on.

Then I heard it clearly and it was coming from just outside the forest.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked towards the sound, then I stood behind a tree and heard chattering.

What the hell?

I looked from behind the tree and saw someone sitting curled up in a ball beside a building, and they were shaking. And I mean visably shaking.

I quietly walked out of the forest and silently walked over to the... person.

"Hey. You alright?" I asked, not knowing what else to do.

The person slwoly lifted their head and looked up at me.

It was Shannon.

I could tell my face was overcome by shock.

"Shannon? !" I questioned.

She looked up at me with pleading, red rimmed eyes. Still shaking.

"J-J-J-Jake." She whimpered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, kneeling down beside her and hugged her to me.

Her teeth chattered wildly and tears still streamed down her face. She crashed her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"I-I-I g-got l-l-lost." She sniffled.

"You're freezing Shananigans." I sighed.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry." She stuttered.

"You shouldn't apologize for being cold." I said clutching her tighter.

"How'd you get lost?" I then asked.

"I-I-I got an-annoyed at B-B-Bella. A-And ran aw-away." She managed.

"Hmm. Don't worry. You'll warm up soon." I nodded against against her head and assured her.

"J-Jake?" She asked, taking a ragged breath.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"T-T-Thank-k you." She chattered.

I smield to myself. "No problem." I whispered.

Just then, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Oh! Hang on a sec Shannon." I said, taking one arm away from her to get my phone and Shannon started shaking again. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm quickly to heat her up again.

Then I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Jacob?"_ It was Bella. And she was crying.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" I said, already knowing, because I had the problem wrapped in my arms. Literally.

_"It's S-Shannon."_ She cried to me.

"What ahppened to her? Is she hurt?" I asked, trying to sound worried.

_"S-She's... Gone." _She struggled.

"Gone where?" I asked.

_"She ran aw-away."_ She cried again.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

_"She ran away Jake!" _She shouted/cried to me. _"We had a fight, and she ran off!"_

"I'll go look for her." I said re-assuringly.

_"Thank you. I love you so much. Bye."_

She hung up and I smiled a little.

"Come on Shannon. Let's get you home." I said standing up and lifting her in my arms.

She snuggled close to me then sighed.

"Was t-that B-Bella?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yup. She cried the whole conversation to me. She's really worried about you." I said.

"I-I don't see h-how." Shannon mumbled.

"She loves you. Remember that." I said in a stern voice.

She just sighed in return then sniffled.

There was a long silence until Shannon whispered.

"I know she does." She whispered.

I nodded, starting to run so we would get to her house faster.

About 15 minutes later, we ended up infront of their house and Shannon stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I'm scared to go in..." She whispered, dipping her head into the crook of my neck.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm coming in with you." I said, setting her down on her feet.

I stretched my arms out and she looked up at me with worried eyes. At least Charlie wasn't home yet.

I smiled down at her and nodded once.

I went to open the door and walked in, Shannon following after me.

We walked to the living-room door and opened it. Shannon walked in first with her head hanging and Bella gasped and jumped off the sofa and ran towards her.

"Shannon!" She exclaimed, pulling her little sister into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi..." Shannon grumbled.

"Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again. I almost had a nervous breakdown because of you!" Bella whispered/yelled.

"Sorry." Shannon mumbled.

"I'm really glad you're back in one piece. I love you Shannon. Don't forget that. PLEASE, don't run away from me again." Bella sniffled/talked into Shannon's hair.

"I love you too." Shannon sniffled back.

"I didn't mean anything I said." Bella said, pulling from the hug.

Shannon looked up at her and a tear slid down her cheek.

Bella wiped it away and kissed her forehead.

"Where's your sling?" She then asked.

"I ripped it off when I was angry." Shannon replied.

"Rebel Runaway." Bella smiled.

Shannon returned the smile.

"Go on up and get changed." Bella then said.

I knew why she said it through. So she could talk to me.

Shannon nodded once, then, when she was walking past me. She hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled at her when we came apart.

Shannon grinned back and ran up the stairs.

We heard her door close and Bella ran and jumped into my arms.

She roughly pressed her lips to mine and I backed into a wall, still holding her.

"Thank you..." She gave me a peck. "So..." And another. "So much..." And another passionate kiss.

I could get used to this.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

Jacob kissed me back and we were both loving every second of it.

I felt his tongue slid along my bottom lip, just begging for entrance.

I gladly opened my mouth and our tongues danced together. Like stars and firewroks.

I could never do this with Edward, or he would have eaten me. Literally.

It was the feeling ever. A wolf kissing their imprint.

Me and Jacob were definitely made for each other. And our lips were molded to fit each others perfectly.

It's definitely official. Me and Jake are _INSEPERABLE_. I mean, we were before, don't get me wrong. But now... Nothing can ever come between us.

"Best. Kiss. Ever." Jake whispered.

I smiled. "Indefinitely." I whispered back.

"So... You think Shannon will be alright now?" He asked quietly.

I whipped my head back and looked at him with a ferocious look.

"Dont say that." I said quickly.

"Bells! I'm kidding!" He said.

I eased up a little bit. "You freaked me out for a minute there."

"Of course she's gonna' be okay." He chuckled. "It's Shannon. YOU'RE little sister. And if you get through anything. It's sure as hell that she will too." He said smiling.

I returned a small smile and put my forehead against his blazing one.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said quietly.

"I love you too Bella." He said just as quietly.

I kissed him softly again and gently reached down to his heands to take their grip off my thighs. Jake got the idea and let go off me and I landed on my feet. Great for me since I ALWAYS fall down.

I hugged him and he wrapped his big warm arms around me and we stayed like that for what felt like years.

All of a sudden the front door opened and me and Jake both flew apart and we both had hilarious looks on our faces I'm sure. We started smirking a bit and I leaned against the back of the sofa.

Then Charlie walked in.

"Hey kids." He said tiredly.

"Hey dad." I said politely.

"Hey Charlie." Jake said nodding.

I smiled up at him and there was an awkward silence.

"Well..." Jacob started after a while. "I'm gonna' head on home. My dad'll be wondering where I am." He then said.

I frowned and slowly nodded.

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow Jake." I said walking him to the door.

"I'll see you soon Jacob." Charlie called after us.

"Bye Charlie!" Jake called.

I smiled and I opened the door for him.

Before I could react to anything, Jaje grabbed me by the wait and pulled me in for a kiss.

My heart melted and nearly jumped out of my chest at the same time.

When we came apart, I was in a daze.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beautiful." He winked at me, using my new nickname he gave me.

I smiled a loving smile at him and he hugged me.

"Bye." My voice cracked.

Jake walked out the door and started jogging down the driveway and my eyes followed after him and I sighed and closed the door.

I can't believe that amazing, beautiful boy is now MY boyfriend.

I'm treasuring every moment of this.

I trudged into the living-room and saw Charlie passed out on the sofa.

I giggled to myself and turned to trudge up the stairs.

I knocked on Shannon's bedroom door and quietly walked in.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

Someone knocked at my door and I glanced from the ceiling to... Bella.

I gave her a warm smile.

She returned the smile, then walked over to my bed and sat on the edge beside me.

I looked at her with suspicious eyes and she put her hand on mine.

"What's wrong?" My voice cracked.

She shook her head. "I'm really sorry." She said.

My jaw clenched and I narrowed my eyes. "Bella..." I started shaking my head.

She shushed me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "You don't have to talk. It was my fault, so it's my turn to talk." She said.

I sighed and put my free hand over my stomach. I curved my lips and moved my head.

"Okay then." I said.

Bella looked down, then up at me.

"Look, Shannon... I know, I really hurt your feelings today, and I can't even get out the right words to say to you. I've changed since the day Edward came here." She said. I rolled my eyes at the name. Pfft what a fairy.

"I'm truely sorry, and I swear, if there's anything you want to do, I'll do it with you. I wanna' be there for you this time." She then said, looking me right in the eyes.

I looked into each of her eyes, it was hard to with just the moon as light, but I could still see she really did mean it.

I cleared my throat and slowly sat up.

She straightened and watched every movement I made.

I looked down, and pretended I was gonna' gove a full on speech or something. But that's not how I roll.

It looked like she was bracing herself for something I was gonna' say. Ha. She's so funny sometimes.

"Bella..." I sighed.

I looked up at her and she looked down and sighed.

I smiled when she wasn't looking and dove into her arms and hugged her.

I took her by surprise, and that's what I was aiming for. It'll make her more happier if I took her by surprise.

She flinched and didn't attempt to make a move at first, but then, she tightly wrapped her arms around me.

She even smiled into my shoulder. Awesome.

I smiled aswell and closed my eyes.

Bella pulled me in closer. As if she never wanted this moment to end.

She then gently started rocking us back and forth and it felt like I was gonna' fall asleep in her arms. And so I did. Funny that.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

I was rocking the two of us for what seemed like hours. When Shannon did'nt move or anything, I slowly stopped rocking and just sat there.

Her breathing was even now. Great, I rocked her to sleep. First time in years. I used to do that when she was younger and she had a nightmare or something.

I smiled to myself and gently lay her back into bed. I tucked her and everything. Then I kissed her on the forehead. I swear, I think I saw her smile too.

I got up and walked to the door, taking a quick glance back at my little sister. I closed the door gently behind me and went and got ready for bed myself, brusehed my teeth and stff and jumped into bed.

It felt good to get into bed tonight, after that hectic day of searching franticly for Shannon, it took a lot out of me. Especially the crying and screaming. Yeah. I did that too.

I went out like a light, awaiting the next day.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning and just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I think I was the first one up, because I couldn't hear any noise what-so-ever.

The first thought that came to my head was...

School tomorrow.

UGH!


	6. Living Hell And Old School Friends

**HEY GUYS! OKAY... NOW THIS, IS SET IN _ECLIPSE_... BUT NOTHING REALLY FROM THE BOOK HAPPENS YET LOL... IT'S BASICALLY INTRODUCING THE NEW CHARACTERS, LIKE RILEY, SETH AND LEAH AND STUFF... AND VICTORIA COMES BACK... BUT THERE'S A TWIST WITH RILEY... YOU'LL SEE EVENTUALLY ;) **

**Btw...**

**Sorry about the bold italics and stuff guys! My pc is a little messed up at the min, so wen it's not meant to be italics and stuff... it's just normall... U'll kno wen tho, since u've been readin my story from the start ;)! Peace out!xx =)**

* * *

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

So, at the minute, I'm eating diner with Charlie and Bella.

"So..." Charlie tried to start conversation.

I looked up from my dinner to look at him.

"You're starting school tomorrow." He pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious Dad." I chuckled.

Bella kicked me under the table and I winced.

She only kicked me because I act differently around dad than she does.

She would be awkward and weird, and she wouldn't really talk around him. Just like Charlie's personality.

But I'm always myself. All merry and joking around and all. Happy-go-lucky Shannon. Hey, I'd even put my music on in front of him and start head-banging and jumping about and start singing along. But hey! That's just me.

"You think you'll make some good friends?" He then asked me.

I dropped my fork onto my plate and the two of them looked at me.

I cleared my throat. "No. Not really." I mumbled.

"Why not?" Bella interrupted.

I curved my lips. "'Cause I can't." I said quietly.

"Of course you can. Sure what about Kate and Arianne? They were good kids." Dad told me.

I looked at him and sighed. "Yeah. They were my best friends. I don't know where they are these days though." I replied sadly.

"Well, don't worry. You'll make new ones." He said re-assuring.

I ducked my head and rolled my eyes. "Right." I muttered.

"And... Bella will show you her friends." He then said.

Bella then started coughing and I sighed.

"Can we please, stay off this topic?" I asked sternly.

Bella and Charlie both ducked their heads and continued eating their dinner.

We all finished our dinner in silence after that.

When I was finished, I ran up to my room, and put on my Paramore 'Brand New Eyes' album full blast on my CD player.

Sometimes, I just need to listen to their music and it drowns out everything else in life.

Just what I need.

At some point, Bella came up to my room and leaned against the wall.

After a while of her doing nothing but standing there, I turned the music down and sat up and watched her.

She started nodding her head and tapping her foot.

I started laughing. "What are you _DOING_?" I said, in between laughs.

Bella stopped and smiled. "What?" She said, starting to laugh with me.

"You don't do that to PARAMORE music!" I exclaimed, still laughing. "Maybe to crap like Justin Bieber or wasteful music like that... But certainly not Paramore." Still laughing.

"Well then what?" She asked.

"Have you learned nothing from me?" I asked crossing my arms.

Bella shuffled her feet.

I got off my bed. "Allow me to demonstrate." I said smiling.

I put on 'Ignorance' and started head-banging, jumping and singing.

Bella was in stitches **(*A/N Laughing like mad*)** and clapping. And after the song was over, she tried doing air-guitar.

I patted her on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you for trying." I said chuckling.

We did that for the rest of the night until it was time for bed.

_'WELL THAT WAS HILARIOUS.'_ I thought to myself before drifting into a deep sleep.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

_**(The next day)**_

_**Today... It's time for school.**_

_**I got up and hopped into the shower.**_

_**When I felt refreshed, I decided to dress up more rock-chick like today, so I'd make an obvious to approach to what my personality is. And to look cool. But, normally in school, I always get hit in the head with balls and get pushed into lockers.**_

_**I went and got dressed. I chose dark and light blue super skinny jeans, my black military boots and a long black vest with a long light blue and red denim shirt. I have to say myself... It does look pretty awesome!**_

_**Then I dried and straightened my hair. I back combed it and put a little wax in it to make it stay all choppy and rocky looking. Then I put on some black eye-liner and mascara.**_

_**Yeah... I definitely look 17-years-old like this... Ah well!**_

_**When I came out of my room, I walked into Bella in the hallway and she gawked at me. I cocked my head and smiled at her expression.**_

_**"I'm sorry... Who are you and why are you in my house?" She asked.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Bella. You know it's me." I said quietly.**_

_**She smiled then put her arm around me. "Yes. I do. And I also know, that of people don't know that you're 14, they'll certainly think you're older. So watch out." She said and she quickly kissed the side of my head.**_

_**I smirked and shrugged then walked down the stairs.**_

_**I got some toast and a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table to eat.**_

_**Then Charlie came downstairs. "Mornin' Dad!" I said happily.**_

_**"Whoa! Hello there pretty lady. Did you get lost?" He asked smiling.**_

_**I shook my head. "No." I said chuckling.**_

_**"I gotta' get to work. Have a good day at school." He said coming over to kiss me on the head. "See you tonight honey." **_

_**I smiled when he ruffled my hair a little. It didn't matter to me. My hair's meant to look choppy. "Love you Dad." I said smiling as he walked to the door.**_

_**"Love you too. Bye Bella!" He called.**_

_**"Bye!" We heard Bella call.**_

_**About five minutes later, Bella came running down the stairs.**_

_**"Okay... Shannon, do me a favour, a put me on a slice of toast while I get everything ready." She told me. **_

_**I did as I was told and got her the same as I had.**_

_**"Thanks." She said stuffing the toast in her mouth and downing her orange juice after. "Let's go." She said hurrying to the door.**_

_**I grabbed my bag and ran out after her and she locked the door behind her.**_

_**I jumped into her truck and she did so as well and drove on to the school.**_

_**When we got there, she parked beside a big black van with a small crowd around it.**_

_**When they saw Bella's truck, they all cheered and jumped about.**_

_**"Do you know them?" I asked her as she pulled into her spot.**_

_**"You could say they're my friends." She told m grabbing her bag.**_

_**I nodded and got out of the car after her.**_

_**"Bella!" A cocky but happy looking boy with blondish hair came bouncing over to us.**_

_**"Hey Mike. This is my sister Shannon. Shannon, this is Mike Newton." Bella said introducing us.**_

_**Mike stuck his hand out and I shook it. "Nice to meet ya!" Mike said happily.**_

_**I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too."**_

_**Then she introduced me to everyone else.**_

_**"So, Shannon. This is, Angela, Jessica, Tyler and Eric." She said gesturing to each one of them. "Guys, this is my little sister Shannon."**_

_**"Hey!" They all chanted together. I smiled, they were so weird.**_

_**"Little?" Tyler exclaimed. "How old is she?" He asked.**_

_**"She just turned fourteen." Bella said proudly.**_

_**All of them gaped at me and I giggled. "Yeah... I'm a rocker. I don't dress all girly-girl-ish... Pink and flowers and stuff. Not my style." I said chuckling.**_

_**"OOOOHHHHH!" They all said in unison.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and Bella then said. "Well guys, I'll catch up with you later, I gotta' get Shannon signed in and stuff."**_

_**"Alright. Bye Bella." Yet again, all together.**_

_**We walked to the office and Bella got me signed in and the secretary gave me a small map of the school.**_

_**I thanked her and Bella started walking around the halls with me, showing me the rooms and stuff before school started.**_

_**Then the bell rang. **_

_**"Oh. Well, that's me. I better get to class." She said, while instinctively messing around with my hair.**_

_**"Okay." I said.**_

_**"I'll see you soon.." She said and kissed me on the forehead. "Bye." She said quietly.**_

_**I waved and went to look for my class. **_

**_Then the halls started to fill with students and teachers._**

I started to walk again and people walked into me and pushed past me.

But, in and amongst those people, I saw the word, 'Paramore' flash by my eyes.

My head whipped around to find where the word was, then, I saw it. Printed on a t-shirt with a dinosaur on it.

My eyes focused on the t-shirt, then they slid up to see the persons face who was wearing the top.

She was staring at me along with her friend, who both had confused looks on their faces.

I blinked and was taken aback a bit by who the two people were, standing in front of me.

It was Arianne and Kate.

They then gaped at me too, maybe realising who I was too.

All of a sudden, they both screamed "SHANNON!" and I was immediately taken out of my daze.

They started running at me, and before I knew it, I was bombarded with hugs.

"Shannon! It's actually you!" Kate exclaimed.

"You're really here!" Arianne called.

"Here in the flesh." I chuckled.

Then they both let go of me. When they looked at me again, they had two massive grins.

"You're... Different looking." Kate said gesturing me up and down with her hand.

"Well... I'm a rock-chick now. All into my rock music and black eyes." I chuckled.

"The panda eyes work for you! Lucky!" Arianne said.

I chuckled and nodded. "Well... Just turned fourteen in September." I said clapping my hands together.

"YES! That's right!" Kate exclaimed.

"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" They both yelled together.

I smiled at them and ruffled each ones' hair.

"I missed you guys." I said smiling.

"Dito." Ariane smiled.

"Same here." Kate said breathless.

"What class are you in next?" Arianne asked.

I checked my time table. "Um... H.E." I replied.

"Oh! Me too!" Arianne exclaimed.

"What about you Kate?" I asked.

"Learning for Life and Work." She answered rolling her eyes.

I scrunched up my face. "Ohh rage-dot-com." I said smirking.

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "Rage-dot-com? Where'd THAT come from?" She asked chuckling.

"Umm... A friend, of, my sister's friend..." I answered awkwardly.

"What friend?" Arianne asked as we started to walk to class.

"Jacob Black. One of his friends." I said simply.

"Jacob Black? Is he that really tan, built, muscly guy?" Kate asked in a daze.

I looked at her with disgust on my face. "Yes." I spat out.

Arianne chuckled. "Kate... Don't go into dazes about... Jacob." She looked at me when she said Jacob.

"Why'd you look at me when you said that?" I asked.

"No reason!" Arianne said innocently.

"He's gotta' thing for my sister." I said. "I think Bella has a thing for him too." I said smiling.

"Ooooooh." Arianne said nudging me.

I rolled my eyes and we stopped at a class room.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you guys at break." Kate high-fiving each of us. "Cya' Kate." We both said together.

We started walking to H.E and talked about past life and we missed and what our new likes and dislikes were.

When we got to class, Arianne sat down at the front and the teacher welcomed me to the class.

She assigned me to sit across from Arianne at the front at an empty table.

I could feel eyes staring me down. I had to get used to it though. It's happened before.

We had to get a recipe to bake strawberry cheesecake for next week.

Luckily, I live in a house with a great cook! But at least I can bake a little.

When we packed our stuff away, Arianne waited at the door while I took my time.

We both walked outta' the classroom and out to the yard to meet Kate.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table and just dove into conversation.

"So... I heard Paramore are coming to Seattle next month." Arianne said smiling.

My mouth dropped open. "Are you SERIOUS?" I nearly squealed.

"Yeah! I heard that too!" Sate said.

"Oh. My. God. When do the tickets go onsale?" I asked, getting a little too excited.

My two best friends laughed.

"I think it's like, tomorrow or something." Kate said hesitating, then looked straight at me to see my reaction.

I must've had a hilarious looking face, 'cause I nearly fell off my seat from the hyperventilating, and the other laughed it up.

"How much?" I gasped.

"62 dollars." Arianne chuckled.

Then my eyes widened and my head whipped around to try and find my sister. I saw her siting at a table with her friends across the hall from us and I literally jumped off my seat and sprinted towards her, dodging and avoiding anything that got in my way.

I yelled. "BELLA!" and put my hands on her shoulders to stop myself.

"What's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"I NEED you to lend me 62 dollars!" I said, begging.

Her friends started smirking.

"62 dollars! What for?" She screeched.

"Paramore are coming to Seattle next month and if it's anything like it was in Pheonix, the tickets will be sold out in at least an hour!" I said.

She sighed. "When do they go onsale?" She asked.

"... Tomorrow." I said hesitating.

Bella groaned. "Shannon-" She started, but I interrupted.

I got down on my knees and clenched my hands together... AND... Did the eyes.

"Bella... Please. I won't bother you ever again! I'll even do your chores for a couple months and everything! Just... Please?" I begged.

She looked down at me for a minute, then sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Who are you going with?" She sighed.

"Arianne and Kate!" I said getting excited.

"So Arianne and Kate ARE here?" She said.

"YES!" I called, getting impatient.

"Okay... But... How are you getting there?"

"We'll all squeeze into your truck!"

"How are you getting home?"

"We'll get a taxi!"

Then she sighed again. "Alright. But I want you guys to stay safe and don't mess with the wrong people."

I gasped and grinned such a wide smile, my face hurt.

I latched my arms around her and constantly repeated, "I love you," in her ears and "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over and over.

"Okay. I'll you the money tonight." She chuckled and reached her arm up around my face, which was on her shoulder, and ruffled my hair. "Alright. Now go on back over to your friends."

"Thank you!" I called, running back over to Arianne and Kate.

"So I take it you're in?" Arianne chuckled when I reached them again.

I nodded uncontrollably and the others laughed.

"So... Would you guys be able to go?" I asked, starting to calm down a little.

"Well... I've got enough money from my savings... So I'll ask my mom... And would I be able to stay in your house?" Arianne asked hopefully.

"Sure! What about you Kate?" I asked, hyper now.

"Probably, yeah. Would I be able to stay with you too?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Sweeet." They said in unison.

I smiled again then the bell went.

All three of us were in English together next, so it was all good!

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and we walked outside to the front and waited on Bella.

"Hey. You guys wanna' come back to my house? I'm sure Charlie would be glad to see you!" I exclaimed.

They both looked at each other then shrugged. "Sure! Why not?"

"Cool! And Bella will finally be able to talk to you again too." I said, and just when I finished the sentence, Bella came walking out the doors.

"Speak of the devil." Kate murmured.

Me and Arianne smirked and Bella came up to us.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you again!" Bella said, giving each of them a small hug.

"Hey Bella-Boop." Arianne chuckled.

"Bella-Boop?" I asked looking at her. "Seriously?"

Bella chuckled. "Well... At least it's equally as weird as... Bo Bo." She said looking at me.

I went red and Kate chuckled. "BO BO? ! HAHA!"

"Hey! You're one to talk! When we were younger, I called her 'Bo Bo' Arianne called her 'Ella and or Boopy' and you called her 'Izzy'! I mean come on! Izzy? !" I growled.

Bella chuckled. "Well... She doesn't call me Izzy anymore, and I'm grateful, because I hate it when people call me by my full name. But think of new nicknames for me. Like Arianne already has hers." She chuckled.

"Bella-Boop." Arianne said quietly and laughed under her breath.

"Yup! I call her Sis or Sissy... and on the occasion it's still either Bells or Bo Bo!" I said proudly.

Kate started laughing again and the three of us stared at her.

"I'm sorry! But Bo Bo? It sounds like Po Po!" She laughed.

Me and Bella rolled our eyes while Arianne chuckled and high-fived Kate.

"So Kate... What's it gonna be?" Bella said looking at her.

Kate thought about then shrugged. "Can't I just call you Iz? or... Bell? !" She exclaimed.

Bella sighed. "Sure." She groaned.

"So guys... You coming with?" Bella then asked.

"Yeah." They said togther.

"Alrighty." Bella said, starting to walk over to her truck.

We all loaded in, and surprisingly, no one had to sit on anyone's knees... Although we were pretty packed in tight... But still.

We got to Charlie's and jumped out of the car, one by one.

Bella unlocked the door and we all walked in.

Arianne and Kate started to take the place in, to recognise

"Man... I remember this place." Kate said.

"Yeah... Kinda' freaky taking it all in for the second time." Arianne smirked.

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets.

Bella took off her coat and set her keys down on the counter-top.

"Right... Well, guys... Go, do... Whatever it is you wanna' do and I'll start on dinner." She gave a warm smile.

"Okay Sis." I said, leading the others upstairs.

We snuck into Bella's room and they both looked at all the pictures.

There was still a tiny one of her and Edward, but nothin special.

"Who... Is THAT? !" Kate questioned.

"Huh? Oh... It'd Edward Cullen... Bella's **EX**-boyfriend." I said, emphasizing the ex.

"Ooooh ex. What happened?" Arianne asked.

"He left her when she needed him the most. And she was depressed for months... She was real depressed in school and all... Did you not see her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hell... Shannon... I live here and I didn't even know that." Arianne said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "But now... She's definitely with Jacob." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah... He's the werewolf right?" Arianne said.

Then everything in my world stopped. "What... Did you just say?" I asked out of disbelief.

"Jacob's a werewolf, along with his Quileute pack. Y'know, Sam Uley and everything." Arianne stated.

A small squeak escaped my throat. "But, I... How did you-" I couldn't even talk.

"Shannon... My brother's a vampire. He told me all that crap... Well... Technically, he didn't tell me about Jacob and all being werewolves. He just told me about actual werewolves. But then I read about Quileute tribes... Then I figured... Since Jacob and all his crew are in a Quileute Tribe... He'd be werewolf too... Right?" Arianne said.

I blinked and shook my head. "Bella!" I yelled.

We heard her come jogging up the stairs. "What's the problem?"

"Arianne and Kate know Jacob and his tribe are werewolves..." I said, actually a little freaked out.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT? ! ? ! ? !" Bella yelled.

"My brother's a vampire... Y'know Riley? He told me he was a vampire, then disappeared. He also told me about werewolves being his only enemy... But he didn't tell me Jacob was a werewolf... I just did some research and kinda' figured." Arianne explained once again.

"Holy... Crap..." Bella whispered.

"I'm so confused right now." She then just said.

"Oh! Don't be! Me and Kate both knew about vampires and werewolves, seeing though we're both part vampire. ." She nodded.

"YOU GOT BIT? !" I screeched.

"Yeah... But really quickly. Nothing special." Kate interrupted.

"Dear God Almighty." I sighed and sat on the bed.

Arianne and Kate watched me and smiled.

"Well... How did it happen?" I asked.

"Well... See. On day one, he bit me. Day two, he bit Kate... And on day three, he killed the postman!" Arianne said laid back.

"Yeah... But on the bright side... You don't have to worry about telling us!" Kate said.

"Wait... So does this mean you drink blood?" I asked looking up at them.

"Not technically... But we need blood to live... But we don't drink it. As long as it's in our veins, but we may have to go on a drip now and again" Kate explained laughing.

"Well at least you don't get ONE FANG that sticks out when you FUCKING SMILE!" Arianne yelled pointing to her mini fang on the left side of her face.

"WELL I GOT BIT IN THE NECK!" Kate yelled.

All of a sudden I burst out laughing.

Bella cleared her throat. "So... Riley is a vampire... And you know that werewolves are their enemies?" She asked.

"Yup!" Arianne and Kate said together.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and hesitated, then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"We have to tell Jacob." She ordered quietly.

I nodded. "I know. Are they going to have another bonfire? So the guys can tell them everything properly?" I then asked.

"Yeah... I think they're having one next month... What date is Paramore?" Bella demanded.

"Umm... I think it's like... The 10th, of November..." I said hesitating.

"Damn... That's the night of the bonfire! Would I be able to trust you to come back to Jacob's? Then walk to the bonfire?" She asked with a stern face.

"Yeah! Of course! I'm not that bad as to walk off and leave you!" I exclaimed.

Then I regretted saying it, after I saw the look on Bella's face.

"Shannon. Never say that. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose you. And it's nearly happened before already." She said softly.

I hung my head. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"S'okay." She ruffled my hair.

I looked up at her with a smile touching the corners of my lips.

"Well... Before I forget... Here's the money." Bella then smiled and handed me a wad of 62 dollars.

I smiled and laughed once and curled my arms around her neck.

"Thank you!" I squealed/whispered.

She chuckled. "No problem." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my waist.

We untangled from each other and Bella handed me the money with a small grin on her lips.

I smiled too and ran into my room and hid it in my special purse in my drawers underneath my socks. That's where I keep all my money, when I eventually get some.

I walked back out and Bella and I walked back into her room to find Arianne and Kate sitting on the bed chatting.

They looked up at the same time and looked mysteriously at us both.

"So... What's the news?" Arianne asked.

"Well... On the night of the Paramore concert..." Bella started. "The Quileute Tribe are having a bonfire, and I'm going to tell Jacob that you know about their... Secret. Then, after the concert's over, you guys are getting a taxi back to Jacob's, then walking up to the campfire. Shannon will call me when you guys get to Jacob's though." Bella explained.

Kate and Arianne both nodded.

"Sure..." Kate said after a while.

"Well... Now that, that's done and dusted... I'm gonna's get dinner out for you guys. I'll call you when it's ready." Bella commented, walking out of her room.

"Okay." Us three girls yelled when she walked down the stairs.

"Okay guys... I got the money for my ticket!" I said excited.

"Sweeet! When I get home, I'll count out how much I've got, then I'll call you." Arianne said high-fiving me.

We both looked at Kate and she smirked.

"Bo Bo." She burst out laughing again.

I growled and tackled her to the floor. Then, I started dragging spit out of my mouth.

"SHANNON! NOOOO!" She screamed, kicking at me to get off.

Arianne was laughing her head off and clapping, leaning against the door to hold herself up.

I sucked the spit back in and stood up.

"EEWWWWWW! YOU'RE SO GROSS!" Kate yelled, waving her hands in the air at nothing inparticular.

I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders. "But that's why ya love me!"

Arianne then came and her put her arm around my shoulders and laughed. "That is true y'know... You're gross, funny, and huggable!" She said, pulling me and Kate into a hug.

We all laughed and started pinning each other to the floor. That's another thing about us... We act really rough sometimes, and have play fights as well... Basically any time we're together, we'll talk for about an hour, then it'll just turn into a complete fun fight and we'll mess around and stuff.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Bella called from downstairs.

We all looked at each other, then got up as fast as we could, pushing each other out of the way to get downstairs first.

I won of course, 'cause I'm stronger, and faster. But it was hilarious none-the-less.

We were all laughing like crazy when we walked into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" I asked walking up behind Bella.

"Burgers and fries." Bella said looking over her shoulder at me.

"Awesome." I said getting out drinks and forks.

Arianne, Kate and I sat down at the table and Bella brought over the food and sat down herself.

_**3 hours later...**_

We just left Kate and Arianne home and me and Bella flopped down on the sofa when we came through the door.

"Today was great." I smiled to the ceiling.

Bella chuckled. "You missed those guys a lot. Didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yup. My best friends! I can't wait to hear if they can go to Paramore-" I got cut off by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

It was a text from Arianne.

**_-Yo Shanzy! I can go to Paramore! Mom says I gotta go with you tomorrow to get our tickets! Speak to you soon!x _**

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Arianne can go to Paramore!" I smiled.

"Sweet." Bella said nodding.

Then my phone buzzed again.

_**-Hey! Mom says I can go with you to Paramore! I'll meet you ad Arianne tomorrow morning to get the tickets!x **_

"And Kate can too!" I said happily.

"Awesome. Well, I'll go with you guys to get the tickets tomorrow morning." Bella said getting off her seat.

We both went to bed and I awaited the next day to get my tickets.

_**The next day**_

"C'mon Bella! Hurry up!" I yelled, thumping on the bathroom door.

"I'M COMING!" She yelled back.

I was up, dressed and showered, and it was 7.00am... Hey... No time to lose right?

Bella then walked out of the bathroom and ran into her room to get dressed.

I called Arianne and Kate to make sure they were ready. They were ready and hyper. Now there's **DEFINITELY** no time to lose!

Me and Bella hopped into the truck to go pick up Arianne and Kate.

When we were all there, we drove on to the music store in Seattle.

When we got there, we handed Bella our money and she walked up to the guy at the till.

"Hey there! What can I do for you?" He asked with a polite smiled on his face.

"Hi. Can I have three tickets for the Paramore concert next month?" Bella asked nicely.

"Of course! You're the first person to purchase any tickets! So that means you get upfront passes!" The cashier said smiling.

Bella smiled back at him and she winked at us.

"That'll be 186 dollars please." The cashier said with a grin.

Bella handed him the money and he handed her the tickets and passes in an envelope.

"Here's your change miss." He said smiling again.

"Thank you." Bella grinned.

"Enjoy your day!" The cashier called after us.

As soon as we set foot outside the store, me, Arianne and Kate screamed at the top of our lungs.

"WE'RE GOING TO PARAMORE!" We yelled up at the sky.

Bella chuckled. "I'm not with you guys." She said, walking off back to her truck again.

We followed after her.

"Do you think we'll get onstage this time? I mean... We nearly did in Pheonix, and we did a hell of al ot to get to the front that night." Arianne said sighing.

"I know! It was like an oven in that place!" Kate exclaimed.

"Well what do you expect?" I asked. "It's Pheonix." I chuckled.

"That's true." They said agreeing.

"This is gonna' be the best night ever!" I exclaimed and we all high-fived each other.

It definitely is. Going to be. **The**. Best. Night. Ever.


	7. The Greatest Night Ever

****

Hey Guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! And I hope you're looking forward to the Paramore Concert and The Bonfire! 'Cause it's this chapter that you're reading right now! Lol.

LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE!

**Anyways... Yeah... I'm skipping on ahead to the concert and bonfire, because there's really nothing I can write to fill-in until them... So... ENJOY!**

**Oh... And by the way... I think this is definitely the longest chapter until I find out what else I'm doing! Carry on! XD**

**OH! and before you say anything about the Paramore concert I'm writing about... I'm a teenager, I love Paramore, and I fancy Josh even though he's married! So hey! you can't blame me for putting in meeting them after the concert!... WHOOPS I GAVE IT AWAY! Ah well! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

Tomorrow night is the night of the bonfire and the Paramore concert.

Shannon has been going on and on and on about it.

The day she told Charlie about it was a handful. He gave her a lecture on how she's too young to be going to concerts by herself, and how people will get really drunk and try to offer her drink and drugs.

But she defended herself and said that she's mature enough and would never take drink or drugs from anyone, and she emphasized on how she wasn't going alone, but with her friends, also that she did it before in Pheonix, AND she promised nothing will happen to her.

At first, Charlie said no, so Shannon took a crying fit and wouldn't come out of her room, and she wouldn't let anyone in either. Not even me or Jake, and especially not Dad.

But, eventually, at the end of the night, she finally let Charlie in to speak to her and he told her that she could go. So she's been ecstatic ever since then.

At the minute, I'm out with Jacob. We're at the beach, like always. But it's great every time. He tells the best stories about his tribe, and they're always so fascinating.

We're holding hands and swinging them in even time with our steps.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you wanna' know a secret, just between you and me?" I questioned him quietly.

"Sure, of course." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Okay... Well... Don't get upset or angry." I said looking up at his now worried face.

"Alright..." He said hesitating.

"You have to be..." I started.

Jacob stopped walking and stared down at me.

"Just tell me Bella." He pleaded.

I kept in a smile and stared deep into his love filled eyes.

"The most amazing boy I have ever met." I smiled a soft smile up at him when he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He said kissing my forehead.

"You can't honestly think that I think any less of you Jakey." I chuckled.

"I know. I gotta' stop doing that." He said smiling.

"Yeah. You definitely do." I said kissing him quickly.

"So... The concert's tomorrow night." He said, jumping up onto a rock.

"Yeah." I said in a daze.

"You think Shannon will be okay?" He asked, looking down at me.

I came out of my daze and my head snapped up to look at him.

"Don't say that." I threatened quickly. "She's gonna' be okay. She promised me." I then said quietly.

Jake then chuckled. "Bells. You worry too much. Of course she'll be okay. What's the worst that could happen? Her fainting?" He said laughing.

I glared at him. "Jake... That doesn't help." I growled. "She nearly _DIED_ the last time something happened to her. And I was there when that happened. If anything happens now... I won't be there to help her." I said in a whisper.

I looked at me with soft, love filled eyes. "You're incredible... But... I have nothing to say to that this time."

I hung my head.

He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry! I can't think of anything else to say!" He surrendered.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, hearing Jacob sigh and jump down off the rock he was standing on in the process.

Before I knew it, big warm arms were wrapped around my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry Bells." He whispered. "Forgive me?" He asked in a pouty face.

I smiled softly to myself.

"Pweeassee?" He pouted again.

I chuckled and twisted my head so I could look at him.

"Of course I do." I gave him a small grin.

Relief washed over him and he sighed.

"And... I was only kidding. Of course she's gonna' be okay. It's Shannon for crying out loud! She doesn't even show pain!" He laughed.

I relaxed again. "Yeah... She'll be okay. She's _MY_ sister. Yeah! Alright."

"Maybe half left." Jake chuckled.

I hit him in the chest and started walking again.

I heard him chuckle and all of a sudden, I was thrown over his shoulder.

"JAKE!" I squealed.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in the same tone, thumping his back with my fists.

"Why?"

"Because... I... Said so!" I managed.

He smirked. "That doesn't help."

I sighed and thought.

What can I do to make him do what I want?

Simple. Act all sexy and badass.

I smirked to myself. This should be fun.

"Fine." I started. "But... y'know Jake... There's... Something I need to ask you." I said in a flirtatious voice, rubbing my hands slowly around his back.

Jacob's grip around me loosened slightly, and his back grew stiff.

"And what might that be?" He asked, clearly interested.

I smiled to myself and put my mouth up to his ear.

"I need you to do me a favour." I whispered, and slowly traced lines up and down his back with my finger tip.

"Mhmm." He agreed.

"You need to put me down first." I whispered again.

"No way sis-" He started, but I wrapped my legs around his chest and took his fistfuls of his hair in my hands.

I stared him right in the eye and kissed him passionately. It took him only a few seconds to react and licked my bottom lip. I smiled and opened my mouth and his tongue found its way into a my mouth and it felt like two snakes knotting themselves together.

After a couple of minutes staying like that, he lowered his body to set me down. So I took the chance and jumped out of his arms.

"No fair!" He said in a childish voice. "You can't use your turn on powers to make me do what you want!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really...? Can I not?" I asked, staring him in the eye and walking closer.

His eyes narrowed then he gave up. "I hate how you're so good at that. You turn any guy on." He grumbled.

I giggled and went red and by surprise, Jacob used his werewolf speed and pulled me back on the sand that he was already on and I landed with an _'oomph!'_

"So... What was your favour Bells?" He asked quietly.

Then I thought about it. I didn't have a favour.

So, instead, I lowered my face to his.

"Kiss me." I said quietly, shutting my eyes.

"Gladly." Jacob replied and pulled himself up and put me on his lap and pulled me closer.

I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around his shoulders, while his hands wondered around my waist.

We lay there for what seemed like hours.

I could say in **MY** Jacob's arms forever. I was peaceful. I was warm. And most of all, I was safe.

But then, the moment was ruined by my phone buzzing.

"Damnit." I muttered. Jake smiled and stroked my face.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked restlessly.

_"Bella? !" _It was Shannon.

"Yeah, it's me." I said sighing.

_"Where are you? !"_ She asked impatiently.

"What? I'm at La Push with Jake. Why?" I asked confused.

_Do you have **ANY** idea, what time it is? Dad is freaking out!"_ She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled my phone away from my ear to check the time.

It was 11.30pm.

"Dang it! Okay, Shannon, stall Charlie. I'm coming now." I said, climbing off Jake.

"Okay, see you soon." She replied.

"'Kay. Bye." I aid quickly and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jake mumbled into my neck.

"It was Shannon. Sorry Jake... I gotta' get going." I said standing up.

"Aww. Well. I'll take you." He said with one of his gleaming smiles.

I couldn't resist. I was so selfish.

"Okay." I said smiling down at him.

He jumped up and grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Come on then. Let's go." He pulled my arm and I followed him to my truck.

He jumped in the drivers seat and I jumped in beside him. When he eventually got it running, I cuddled into his blazing arm.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to Charlie's.

"I'll come in too." Jacob stated as he got out of the car.

"No Jake. I'm not putting this on you. Go home." I said, trying to push him.

We argued about it for a few minutes... But Jake eventually just came into the house.

When I walked into the living-room, Shannon was standing and leaning against the wall, biting her nails. Charlie's face was nearly purple.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been ? !" He shouted, using my full name.

Before I could say anything, Jacob stepped forward.

"I'm very sorry Charlie. She was out with me and I lost track of time. Don't blame her, blame me." He said, trying to even out the situation.

"That doesn't matter Jacob. It was Bella's responsability, and this has happened before and I let her off the hook. Bella, you're grounded for two weeks, to make up for last time as well." Charlie replied, staring me down.

I hung my head, and I heard shuffling feet.

"You should go home now Jacob. And you guys can't see each other for those two weeks." Charlie said, his voice breaking.

My head shot up. "No! Dad! Jake was supposed to take me to a bonfire tomorrow night! Please? ! Can it start on Saturday? Pretty please Daddy? !" I begged him as best I could.

Charlie isn't one to give in easily without a fight, but, he did.

"Fine. But starting Saturday, you guys aren't allowed to see each other for two weeks." Charlie grumbled.

Then I started crying on the spot. Not being able to see Jacob for two weeks was going to be hell.

Charlie grabbed my hand gently.

"Shannon, take Jake outside." Charlie called behind him as he helped me up the stairs.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

"Shannon, take Jake outside." I heard Charlie call behind him.

I was staring at the floor, but when he called that, I slowly rose my head to see a pained face.

I curled my lips and sighed gently. A sad Jacob.

I walked over to him and put my hand gently on his roasting arm.

"It's okay Buddy. She'll be worse than you. Trust me." I said quietly and walked to the front door.

I opened it and Jacob walked to me with his head hanging.

He walked out the door and I followed.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, with crossed arms.

Jake sat down and cupped his hands over his face.

I lightly sighed and walked over to his back.

I sat down beside him and put my arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay Jacob. You'll see each other in two weeks. It's not that long." I said softly.

"I know... But, I think about her all the time. It's going to be agony." He said bowing his head.

I rubbed his back thoughtfully.

"Shh... Everything's gonna' be okay." I whispered.

What was I doing? Jacob is coming 17, and I'm 14. Comforting a 17-year-old werewolf? What? !

But I didn't move. 14 or not, Jacob needed someone to comfort him, and who other than Bella's little sister?

"Y'know Shannon... You'd be a great older sister." Jacob said, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Thanks." I said smirking.

"No problem." He replied quietly.

"Have fun at the bonfire tomorrow night." I said after a while.

"The same with you and your concert." Jake said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I didn't even realise I was shivering until I focused on it.

My teeth were even chattering.

"Shannon... You're freezing. You gotta' get back in. I'll go on home." Jake offered.

"N-No. It's ok-kay." I said, managing my words as best I could.

"Nope. I'm going home." He chuckled.

He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Before I go... I want something from you. 'Cause I can't get them from Bella." He said shyly smiling.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "O-Ok-kay." I said confused.

He slowly started to walk towards me. I backed my head back a little bit.

He outstretched his arms and smiled slightly.

"One of the hugs I can't give Bella." He said, grinning wider.

The muscles in my face tightened as I smiled too.

"You're like my little sister Shananigans. I can't treat Bella like a little sister... But you?" He chuckled and shook his head.

He ran at me and lifted me and spun me round, holding onto me tightly.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely.

"You're an awesome little sister. Bella's a lucky girl... And I'm a lucky boy to have you guys." He smiled as he stopped spinning, but I was just sitting in his arms.

"Better get goin'." Jake said setting me down.

"Bye Jake." I said smiling at him.

"See you tomorrow." He said and kissing the crown of my head.

I looked down and smiled then, when I looked back up again, he phased and ran off.

I started shivering again and walked back into the house.

I locked the door behind me, knowing that Bella and Charlie were probably already in bed.

I took my hair down and kicked my shoes off.

Then I walked up the stairs yawning.

Before I walked into my room, I checked if the others were asleep.

First, Charlie... Of course, it's pretty obvious.

Then... Bella.

I creeked the door open and peeked in, and saw her lying on her side, facing he window. I thought she was asleep so I walked into the room and stood beside her bed and started to whisper things.

"Hey, Bells... I know, you're asleep and everything... And you can't hear me... But, I never got to the point of when I told you how good it is to be back here. I really missed you and Dad, a lot. And now that I'm here again... I don't want to leave. I love you guys, and Jacob and the pack and everyone else I've met. I just hope... that... Since I'm here, you'll cheer up and be the Bella that I've always known and loved. Please... Don't change." I said quietly, looking at the floor.

All of a sudden, Bella turned around and was staring at me.

I nearly screamed, but nothing came out... I gasped and fell back into the door.

"You heard that?" I wheezed.

"I was awake the whole time Shannon. I thought you might have been Charlie." She said, patting the empty space on her bed.

I walked over, and lay beside her and curled into a ball.

"Y'know what?" My older sister questioned.

"What?" I asked yawning.

"I'm not going to change. I'll always be here for you." She whispered.

Tears then formed in my eyes and I sat up.

Bella followed and wrapped me in her arms.

I sat inbetween her legs and turned on my side so my head was resting on her chest.

She started stroking my hair and rocked us again. Man... I'm gonna' fall asleep soon.

"Shhh... Always remember I'm here for you and I'll never change. I love you too. Always and forever." She said quietly.

Then... The tears I promised myself I wouldn't let spill, overflowed and down my cheeks.

Silent crying. That's something new for me.

She kissed the crown of my head.

"Go to sleep Shannon, and when you wake up, I'll be here." She whispered.

My eyelids drooped and I fell asleep crying, that's new for me too.

* * *

_I was in the garden and sitting down on the grass by myself, I don't know why._

_Then, I heard a laugh._

_My head spun around and I saw Bella running towards me._

_I smiled and got up._

_"Bella!" I called._

_Then, she ran straight past me and into the arms of someone, pale, tall, and... sparkling skin._

_Edward._

_All of a sudden, I dropped to my knees._

_"Bella? !" I called._

_She didn't turn around, but instead, Edward looked at me with red rimmed eyes, and not his usual black or gold._

_He was thirsty._

_"Ohhh... Uh-oh." I mumbled, gulping._

_I tried getting up, but I couldn't._

_"BELLA? !" I screamed._

_She still didn't turn around._

_Edward then growled and Bella's head drooped backwards. Her neck stretched and it showed a bite mark._

_I half gasped, half screamed and crovered my mouth with my hands and the tears wouldn't stop, I was screaming and crying and basically everything, still not being able to get off my knees._

_"I'm sorry Shannon. Your sister was just so... Mouthwateringly delicious." Edward growled._

_I screamed again and started clawing at the ground to get my legs free._

_"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed._

_Eventually, somehow, my legs came free and I ran towards Edward and when I nearly reached him, I was grabbed by the arms and spun round._

_"Shannon!" It was Jacob._

_"JAKE!" I yelled._

_I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt._

_"Shannon. Please... Calm down." He said, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs._

_I shook my head rapidly and wailed. "NO! EDWARD KILLED BELLA! I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!"_

_Jake's face hardened and he looked up behind me._

_"Get behind me." He growled and pushed me behind him._

_"Alright bloodsucker. Let's dance." He said taking his shirt off._

_They started fighting and after a while, Edward got Jake from behind and knocked his head against a tree._

_Jake whimpered and fell to the ground._

_"JACOB!" I screamed._

_Edward then snapped his head in my direction._

_"After dinner snack." He grinned and before I could react, he was infront of me and his hands were clamped around my neck and jaw._

_He inhaled my scent up and down my neck and I tried pulling out of his grip._

_"Mmmmm..." He let out._

_"No!" I growled._

_Edward was just about to bite into my neck, before..._

* * *

"...non!... Shannon!" Bella was shaking me awake and gently smacking my cheek.

I jolted awake with another scream.

"NO!" I screamed, and I couldn't breathe. I clenched onto my chest but no air was getting through.

Bella, Charlie and Jacob were in Bella's room and I was frantically looking around the room.

"Shannon... Are you okay? What happened?" Jake was the first to ask questions.

I didn't answer.

Bella was beside me already, and she took me in her arms.

"Shhh... It's okay. You're alright. It was just a nightmare." She said, rocking us back and forth.

I started crying again and we lay in the position we were in before I fell asleep.

"It's alright honey. Everything's going to be okay." She said quietly, stroking my hair.

Jacob and Charlie walked to the side of the bed I was facing and kneeled down infront of me.

Jake put his hand on my leg and Charlie took my hand in his.

"You alright sweety?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded slowly.

I was sweating, crying, shaking and scared out of my life. Did I **LOOK** alright?

"Alright. Well... It looks like Bella has this covered. It's okay Jacob. You can go on back home." Charlie said, patting Jake on the back.

"I-I'm s-sorry I woke you g-guys." I studdered.

"It's alright hun. Good night. I love you." Dad said and kissed my forehead.

He went back to bed.

I buried my face into Bella's shirt.

Jacob got back on his feet and shook my shoulder gently.

I stuck out my hand and he took it in his.

"It'll be okay." He whispered and kissed my hand.

Then he kissed Bella. "G'night Georgous." He said getting on the window ledge.

"Sleep tight Shannon." He called quietly and jumped out the window.

As soon as I heard him leave, I started heavily crying and wailing into Bella's shirt.

She sighed and put her head against mine.

"Shannon... Tell me what's wrong." She whispered. "What happened?"

"Y-You went to Ed-ward and then he b-bit you... And I tr-tried to get off the ground, but I was stuck and before I could get to Edward... J-Jacob c-came and him and Edward got in a fight and then, Edward beat Jake and before he could bite m-m-me... You woke me u-up." I cried.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay. Just think about your concert tomorrow night. Paramore." She said, trying to get my mind off things. But it didn't work.

"I don't want you to die." I blubbered to her, taking my face away from her shirt.

Bella took my face in her hands. "I'm not going to die sweetheart. Don't think like that." She said softly, shaking her head.

I sniffled and another bubbled cry came from my throat.

All my hair fell around my face and my face was sticky with sweat and tears.

_'Bella's not going to die. She's not.'_ I told myself.

I winced and looked up at my older sister who was alert, but had a soft smile on her face.

"Keep telling yourself that now little lady. Alright?" She whispered and tucked some of my hair behind my ears.

I nodded and tried my hardest to smile at her.

She smiled back. "Don't worry. I know what it feels like sissy."

I lay back down and Bella kissed my forehead and lay beside me.

"Goodnight Shanzy." She whispered. "I love you."

The only response I could manage was "Love you too." And shortly after that, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

I opened one eye and then the other. I felt my cheeks and they were still a little sticky from last night.

I looked to the side of me and saw Bella sleeping peacefully.

Wait... It's tonight... Paramore's tonight! Yes! Now my mind will be taken off things!

At the front of standing at a Paramore concert with your two best friends. What more could you wish for?

Hmm... What time is it?

I looked over to Bella's side of the bed and checked the clock. It was 6.49am. May aswell get an earlier start to the day.

I got up and got ready for school. The usual, blow-dried and rough straightened, choppy hair. Black eyeliner and mascara. And cool clothes. A red and blue checked shirt with a white vest underneath it and light and dark blue skinny jeans. I'm always for vintage!

I chose my outfit for tonight as well, just to pass time. I'll be wearing black and grey super skinny jeans, my black converse and of course, my Paramore t-shirt with my red and black checked shirt over it.

Tonight is gonna' rock.

I went downstairs and fixed myself some breakfast. Orange juice and toast like always.

About half an hour later, Charlie came marching down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo. Up early again I see." He said walking over to the fridge.

"Yup." I mumbled with toast in my mouth.

"So how's school turning out for you? Any good?" He then asked.

I nodded. "Uh huh. I've gotten top marks in my English class."

"Well done honey." He said ruffling my hair.

I giggled. "And Arianne and Kate too! Remember tonight Dad. It's the concert." I reminded him.

He sighed in grief and nodded. "Yup. Remember to be safe. I won't see you for the rest of the day. I've gotta' 48 hour shift going on." He said.

I cocked my head. "You never told me before."

"Yeah... I just remembered." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head and sighed. "Silly Dad." I laughed.

All of a sudden, Bella came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey! You alright sis?" She asked running over to the sink.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah... You?"

"You know what I mean!" She replied.

I thought about it, then realised she was talking about last night.

"Oh... um... yeah. I guess." I replied awkwardly.

She nodded. "Sorry I brought that up." She said sadly.

"No. No... It's okay. I don't mind." I said.

After another 30 minutes, we headed out to school.

I was greeted by Bella's friends again and then, when I walked up to the doors, Arianne and Kate jumped out on me.

"Hey!" They said together.

I chuckled. "Hey guys. Looking forward to tonight?" I asked.

"HELL YEAH!" They both said together again.

I smirked. "Me too. Standing upfront. Say whaaat?" I said sticking my two hands in the air.

They both high-fived them. "Word." Kate said.

Arianne looked at her and started laughing.

"Yeah... Take my hand Bro." She said in a gangster voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so like them.

I then rolled my eyes.

"So what are guys wearing tonight?" Arianne asked.

"A vest, a skirt with tights and pumps." Kate explained. "What about you Shannon?" She then asked.

"I'm wearing my Paramore t-shirt with my red and black checked top over it, my black and grey super skinny jeans, and black converse." I smiled.

"Awesome! I'm wearing my Paramore top, black skinny's and red converse." Arianne replied.

"Cool." Kate and I said in unison.

"I'm actually so excited right now!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Same here!" Arianne squealed.

"Me too!" Kate screeched.

"Oh! So, can you guys come over tonight? Y'know, for the bonfire and stuff?" I reminded them.

"Yup! Got it covered." Arianne said with a sly grin.

"Of course." Kate chuckled. "I can too." she then answered.

I smiled and then the bell rang.

Well... Time for Six Crap Hours Of Our Lives.

* * *

School passed quickly and Arianne, Kate and I wouldn't stop jumping around and chattering about the concert.

When Bella and I got home, we had dinner, then went to get ready.

It took us a good solid hour to make everything perfect.

The concert starts at 7.00pm and the bonfire starts at 8.00pm. Perfect timing for both me and Bella.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

It came to 5.30pm. Arianne and Kate should be here any minute now. I'm leaving the girls there at 7.00pm, so we're leaving the house at 6.30pm, since it takes an hour to get to Seattle.

Just then, Arianne and Kate walked through the door.

Speak of the devils.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Bells." Arianne smield at me.

"Hi Bella." Kate waved.

"Shannon will be down soon, she's just drawing on her arms." I chuckled.

The two girls laughed as well.

Just then, Shannon came bounding down the stairs.

"Ready!" She called.

We all looked at her and I folded my arms across my chest and cocked my head.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"What?" She asked with horror on her face.

I smirked. "Remember what Charlie told you." I said, moving from my position.

She nodded, but furrowed her eyebrows.

"Boys, boys, boys." I muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"Gross." Kate chuckled.

Arianne rolled ehr eyes. "Yeah Shannon, better watch yourself." She said, nudging Shannon's shoulder.

"Dirty bitches!" She squealed.

"Hey!" I warned.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Well, do you guys wanna' head on out?" I asked.

The three girls glanced at the clock.

"Yeah." They all said.

I looked at the three, then clicked my tongue and headed towards the door.

We all crammed into my truck and headed to Seattle.

The truck was filled with singing, cheers and whoops.

It made me smile to see them so excited. I wondered if my face was like that when I was happy or excited.

When we got to the arena, Kate and Arianne got out first, and I grabbed Shannon's arm and pulled her close.

"Be safe, okay?" I whispered.

She nodded in return. "No boys." She chuckled. "Have fun with Jake. We'll see you guys at the bonfire later." She said.

I chuckled. "You got the money for the taxi later?"

"Yup!" She replied happily.

"Fingers crossed you get onstage this time." I winked at her.

She grinned, then Arianne called.

"Shannon! Are you coming or what? !" She yelled.

Shannon sighed and rolled her eyes. "Better get goin'." She said.

"Yeah." I kissed her forehead. "Have fun."

"Sure." She said jumping out the door.

"Call me when it's over!" I called.

"Yeah!" She called back.

She waved me off as I drove on.

Time to see my personal sun.

**NO MORE P.O.V **

Shannon, Kate and Arianne walked into the arena, showed their tickets and passes, and were lead to the front of the stage.

"Oh my God. This. Is. Awesome!" Shannon exclaimed.

"I know right? This time we don't have to push past anyone to get to the front." Arianne smiled.

Shannon looked up at the stage and sighed and smiled.

_'This is the night.'_ She thought. _'This is the night we get onstage.' _She thought nodding.

After about half an hour, the arena filled with people and the standing area was full. It was full of talking, screams and yells.

Shannon started jumping really high and starting pumping her fist in the air.

Arianne and Kate started doing the wave to warm themselves up.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Everyone screamed even louder, then dim blue lights flashed on the drums and guitars, bass and drums started to play.

Everyone then screamed at the top of their lungs. Shannon got out her camera and started to record.

Everyone from the band was there, except Hayley.

Josh, Zac, Jeremy and Taylor all of sudden stopped playing, then Hayley skipped onto the stage.

"Ohh my Gooodd!" Arianne and Kate screamed.

Shannon squealed and started jumping up and down, camera still on the band.

"Oh Seattle!" Hayley called into her orange microphone.

The crowd responded with more scremaing.

The band started of with 'Looking Up.'

"Wooo!" Shannon yelled as the song finished.

"How you doin' Seattle? !" Hayley called.

"AWESOME!" The fans yelled back.

Hayley chuckled. "So. It's been a while. You miss us?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

She smiled again. "Awesome. Well... You ALL know the words to this next song!" She winked.

They started playing 'That's What You Get.'

Everyone started dancing and headbanging and singing along.

* * *

Bella just arived at the bonfire and saw all the guys laughing and eating marshmallows.

She smiled to herself. This is definitely the family she wants.

All of a sudden, two large warm hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." Jacob whispered into her ear.

"Hmm... I don't know. Give me a clue." She smiled.

Jake kissed her neck then spun her round.

"You should know by now." He chuckled deep from his chest.

Bella opened her eyes and blushed at the position she was in.

Her body was prssed up against Jacob's.

"How have you been babe?" Jake then said, taking Bella's hand in his and started to walk.

"Fine." Bella giggled. "How about my wolfman?"

"Oh, you know I've been great. Except I've missed you." Jacob pouted.

"Aww... Well... We got the whole night together. Just you and me." Bella said, wrapping her arms around Jake's waist.

"Yup. Well... Until your sister and her friends come." He smirked.

Bella nodded. "Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Before Bella could answer, Seth Clearwater called from the bonfire.

"Jacob! Bella!" He started running towards them and hugged Bella.

"Hey buddy." Bella chuckled. "How you been?" She asked, ruffling his hair.

"Same old, same old." He shrugged his shoulder.

"Come on! We all wanna know what's been happening with you!" Seth then said and took Bella's hand and dragged her towards the bonfire.

Bella looked back at Jake and smiled.

Jacob smiled back and chased after the two.

* * *

"NO-ONE! IS AS LUCKY AS US!" The crowd sang.

"That's right! Sing it with me Seattle!" Hayley yelled and kept singing.

She started dancing on the amplifier and pointed to the left of the arena, making them scream. Then the right, causing them to scream as well.

When 'Where The Lines Overlap' finished, the place was so full of energy.

Hayley then took a drink of her water. When she set it back down beside her she chuckled.

"Wow. You know guys... We've been here for at least an hour... And there's one thing I'm not happy about. Just one tiny thing." She said, putting a hand on her hip.

Everyone just stared at her.

She cocked her head and the crowd was waiting for an explanation.

"Okay... Okay... The thing I'm upset about is just... It's..." She put an act of trying to find it hard to say.

"IT'S THE PEOPLE IN THE SEATS!" She yelled, pointing to the seated areas.

Everyone yelled and screamed.

"Come on guys! You shouldn't be sitting down at a concert! Especially a Paramore concert! You gotta' be up dancing, jumping and head-banging! Seats are only there to catch you when you fall! Now come on! Stand up!" She called, waving her arm up and down.

Everyone in the seats, tier after tier, stood up as Hayley pointed to them.

"THAT'S BETTER! NOW THE NIGHT IS COMPLETE!" Hayley exclaimed.

The arena was full of cheers.

"How about a couple slow songs? !" She asked.

Everyone cheered in agreement and Hayley sat on the amp with her legs dangling off the stage.

She was sitting right infront of Shannon and Arianne and Kate and Shannon screamed and jumped up and down.

Hayley must have saw Shannon with her camera and smiled directly at it and gave a small wave.

Shannon stopped jumping and started laughing happily.

Hayley scanned over the people at the front of the stage and smiled.

Josh then got his acoustic and started playing 'The Only Exception.'

"You guys may recognise this song." Hayley said softly.

"It's called The Only Exception." She then said.

Everyone cheered and started doing the wave.

When it came to the ending chorus, Hayley stuck her mic out to the audience and the crowd sang in perfect harmony.

Hayley closed her eyes and smiled.

She finshed off the song and started clapping.

"Awesome you guys! Would you like to hear My Heart? How about it?" She asked, still sitting down.

"YES!" The crowd responded.

Shannon, Arianne and Kate were huddled together, watching through the camera as Hayley did her thing.

Hayley looked at the three girls and smiled at them, causing them to suddenly scream.

"I think this crowd round about here is enjoying their night!" Hayley smiled and circled her finger around the three.

They all went red and started laughing.

Hayley chuckled and started singing 'My Heart.'

When it came to the high note, she belted it out, sticking her finger to Shannon's camera.

Everyone cheered and screamed louder none-the-less.

* * *

There was a swift breeze in the forest. Not a normal breeze. Too fast if you ask.

There was a vampire.

Or at least 7 vampires.

The Cullen family were out hunting together.

But wait... How is there seven vampires when Edward was dead?

Or... Is he?

...

"Alice! To the left!" Emmett called.

"Gotcha'." Alice replied in her pixie-tone voice.

Emmett, Alice and Carlisle both ran to the left while Esme, Jasper and Rosalie ran to the right.

"No-one's gonna escape." Emmett growled.

But what were they doing? What were they hunting?

There was a black haired figure running from them.

"Come. To. Papa." Emmett growled again, reaching his hand out.

But the figure turned the other way and Emmett skidded into a tree.

"ARGH!" He got back up and started running again, not catching up at the slightest.

They chased the figure to the end of a cliff but it jumped off the edge into the water.

The 6 stopped.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked.

They all scanned the area then Edward walked into the clearing.

"Where were ya?" Emmett asked, bumping his shoulder.

"Somewhere." Edward grumbled.

"Tell us where." Alice said, skipping over to him.

* * *

"So... Is your sister coming tonight Bella? Jacob's been telling me and Leah a lot about her." Seth asked, sitting down beside Bella and Jake.

"For sure." Bella smiled. "She's coming with her two friends later." She said.

"What's she doing?" Seth then asked.

"She's at a concert with them." Bella answered.

"The Paramore concert? I love those dudes!" Seth exclaimed.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. So does Shannon."

"Really? She seems like a nice girl." Seth replied.

"You have NO idea." Jared butted in chuckling.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked up at Jacob who was sitting with his arm around her.

She smiled a sweet smile at him and he grinned back sheepishly.

"So... How's the night going for you?" Jake asked awkwardly.

Bella made a confused face. "Well... I mean... We only got here... But it's fine." She said, smiling softly.

Jake nodded, satisfied with his answer for now.

_'Tonight.' _He thought. _'Tonight is the night I do this.'_

Seth babbled on about what he's been doing in his life and about becoming a werewolf, and on the rare occasion he threw in a question or somment about Shannon.

"Hey guys! Wanna' come down to the water? !" Embry called.

"Race ya!" Quil said, jumping up from his log and sprinting down the water.

"No fair!" Embry yelled and jumped into the waves.

All the followed except Jacob, Bella, Emily and Leah.

Bella shivered. "I'd love to have your temperature." She whispered. "It's freezing out here!" She then hissed.

Jacob chuckled and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Mmm... This feels great. Like my own special comforter." Bella chuckled and put her arms under Jacob's shirt around his back.

"Well... If you want me to be a comforter..." Jake trailed off, sliding his hands down Bella's back.

"You're disgusting." Bella snorted.

Jacob chuckled and handed her a thick coat.

Bella slipped it on and zipped it up and sighed in content.

"Better?" Jake whispered into her ear.

Bella close her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Seattle... Guess what." Hayley said into her mic.

"WHAT? !" The crowd yelled back.

"I think... We have a situation on our hands." She said, eyeing the people in the tiers.

Everyone looked around then stared at her.

"Yeah... It's coming to the end of the show." She said sadly.

"BOO!" Everyone jeered.

"I know... I know. Lucky we're staying in Washington for another week though!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Yeeeaahhh!" Everyone shouted.

Hayley then walked past Shannon, Arianne and Kate again and laughed.

"This is definitely the best show of the tour. Hands down." She chuckled.

Everyone screamed in excitement.

"I mean, seriously. There are people who have held up signs the whole night, and people who have recorded this whole thing." She smirked.

"Now... How about an old favourite, eh?" She asked.

The arena filled with cheers and whoops.

Then Hayley walked over to Josh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you guys handle the _pressure_? !" She exclaimed, putting emphasis on the pressure.

"How about it Joshy?" She asked, patting Josh's shoulder.

Josh grinned and nodded, looking at Arianne, Kate and Shannon.

"I think... I'm going to faint." Shannon sighed smiling.

Arianne and Kate looked at her and laughed, rolling their eyes.

The band started to play 'Pressure' and the whole place was full of singing.

"On your own Seattle!" Hayley called as she stuck her mic out to the crowd and Jeremy did a flip over Josh.

When the song was over, the band ran offstage and Hayley ran off last, shotuing "GOODNIGHT SEATTLE!" on her way. But the fans remained standing.

After a couple minutes, Hayley ran back on and shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"What are y'all still doin' here? !" She exclaimed.

The crowd started chanting their name until the whole band came back on.

"Oh... Oh, I get it! You guys wanna' hear more music. Don't you? !" She questioned.

"YES!" Everyone responded.

Hayley chuckled. "Well... You're in luck, 'cause we wanna' play more music!" She yelled.

Screaming, screaming and more screaming in response.

Hayley smiled at all her band members then took a drink of her water.

She got into her position.

"Oh. You with the orange camera." She said referring to Shannon.

"Prepare yourself." She grinned evilly.

Shannon didn't know what the hell Hayley was on about, but she screamed none-the-less.

The band started playing 'Let The Flames Begin', and when it came to the outro, Hayley lay on the stage with her head hanging off the edge and pumped her fist in the air when it came to the powerful parts.

* * *

"Edward. What is it?" Rosalie questioned.

Edward sighed an exasperated sigh. "I let the mutt think he crippled me and practically let him into Bella's life again. I'm an idiot." He growled.

The other vampires made sympathetic faces.

"And Bella hates me now. So I can't get her back." He said glumly.

"Who said you can't get her back?" Jasper asked with a sly grin.

Edward looked up at him and made a confused face.

"Steal her back." Jasper then said.

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"But... I can't."

"And why not?" Emmett asked.

"Because... Her little sister is vicious as hell! If I try anything, she'll take a fit!" Edward exclaimed.

The vampires laughed.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF HER LITTLE SISTER? !" Emmett boomed.

Alice then stopped and had a vision.

"Alice. What do you see?" Carlisle asked endearingly.

"Edward kissing Bella."

* * *

After a while, everyone just lay on the sand and stared up at the stars and chatted.

Jacob looked up to the stars and smiled.

"Come with me Bella." He said getting up and gently tugged her hand.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"For a walk." Jake smiled one of his infamous smiled ans it made her give in easily.

"Okay." She said sweetly.

Jake took her hand and they walked down to the beach, farther away from the others.

When they got to their special tree, Jacob motioned for Bella to sit down.

"So Bella... I don't know how to say this. Umm..." He said quickly and nervously.

Bella was concerned and stood up. "Jake... What's wrong?" She asked quietly and started to walk towards him.

"No, no... Just sit back down. I'm okay." Jacob said gently.

Bella frowned at him and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You're sure you're okay?" She asked, getting a little scared.

"Mmhm." Jake smiled.

"Alright then." Bella said and sat back down.

"Okay... Bella... I know, I've said this so many times before. And I meant it every single time I said it... But now, it definitely means a lot more. So..." Jake started.

He looked up at Bella and she had wide eyes.

"Out with it Jacob. You're freaking me out." She said, clearly getting scared.

"It's not bad." Jake assured her.

"I don't care! Just tell me!" Bella exclaimed standing up.

"Bella, honey, sit back down." Jake said smiling at her and pushing her shoulders down.

Bella looked up at him and was on the verge of tears.

She sat back down quietly.

"Okay... So... Bella, you mean so much to me, and are my life. I've imprinted on you and that proves it..." Jake looked her in the eyes and Bella was staring back at him, waiting for an answer.

He kneeled down to properly look her in the eyes. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I'm not asking you to marry me if that's what you're thinking. But... I truely, worship the ground you walk on and I would do anything for you. I know I've told you I love you so many times before when you were with Edward. But I swear I mean it. I can give you everything. Warmth, a house, a bed, children, everything. I'm never, ever, going to do anything to hurt you. Whatever you want, you got it." Jacob told her, staring her in the eyes the whole time.

Bella stared at him and tears flowed down her cheeks.

She put her hands on either side of Jacob's face. "I love you too Jacob. Always have, always will. I just didn't know that love was truely there until the day you told me in the cinema when Mike was blowing up chunks..." She started, Jacob smiled and leaned into her hold.

"Anyways... I love you too. You're an amazing boy, you're so special and just have an awesome personality and I'll never think any less of you. I love you so much." She said quietly and the tears still fell, she put her forehead against Jake's and smiled.

Jacob lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. After they came apart, Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist tightly, never wanting to let go. Jake did the same to her and started stroking her hair softly.

"Best day of my life." Jacob whispered into her ear.

Bella closed her eyes tightly smiled.

* * *

Hayley was singing 'Turn It Off' and when it came to the chorus, Josh and her crossed over each other and Josh went up to Shannon's camera and sang "WE'LL TURN IT OFF!" And smiled and did a funny face.

When he crossed over with Hayley again, Shannon then said.

"More like, we're turned on." To Arianne and Kate and they agreed.

"I second that." A random dude from behind them said.

The three girls turned around and looked at him with disgusted looks.

"No! I meant Hayley!" He said, quickly.

"Sure you did." Shannon chuckled.

When the song was over, the lights went black and there was just a spot light on Hayley.

"Okay Seattle. Last song of the night." She said.

Everyone still cheered, because they knew what song it was, because they always do it last at every single concert.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE TYPE OF BUSINESS!" Hayley yelled into her orange mic.

"MISERY BUSINESS!" The crowd screamed back in reply.

Hayley chuckled and the spotlight went off.

All of a sudden, the band burst into song and they lights were going crazy with all different colours.

"OH!" Hayley yelled into the mic and started singing.

When Hayley ran past Shannon, Arianne and Kate, she bent down and grabbed Shannon's camera off her.

"OH MY GOD! HAYLEY TOOK MY CAMERA!" Shannon yelled.

Kate and Arianne screamed and started jumping up and down.

Hayley ran around, filming Josh, Jeremy, Taylor and Zac and put the camera on the crowd and angled it, so it was showing her face, she looked to the camera and started singing to it.

The three girls continued to scream their heads off.

It came to the second verse.

"Second chance's they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change. And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'M SORRY SEATTLE BUT I'M PASSIN' UP NOW LOOK THIS WAY! Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you, looking as innocent as possible to get to who. They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right! WELL I REFUSE, I REFUSE, I REFUSE! YOU WHAT? !" She sang and yelled.

"WE REFUSE!" They crowed yelled back.

"UGH!" Hayley grunted and did a dance move and carried on singing and filming the song.

When the second last chorus was over, Hayley stopped singing, but the guys continued playing the music.

"Now... To prove that this is definitely the best concert yet. We're gonna' bring some people onstage!" Hayley called.

The crowd screamed and Hayley ran from side to side, looking who to choose.

Shannon, Kate and Arianne watched her as she made her decision.

"Hmm... Yeah! The girl I took the camera off! You're coming up here!" She ran up to Shannon and Shannon was so caught in the moment she didn't know what was going on.

She pointed to herself then looked around her then back to Hayley. "Me? !"

Hayley smiled. "Yeah! You! You can sing with us!" She said pointing to Shannon.

Arianne and Kate screamed and chanted. "YES SHANNON! COME ON!"

The stage guard lifted Shannon onto the stage and Shannon looked at the crowd and her eyes widened.

"What's your name?" Hayley asked into her mic and put the mic to Shannon's mouth.

"Shannon." She said into the microphone excitedly.

"SHANNON EVERYBODY!" Hayley called.

Everyone cheered and Hayley picked up a yellow mic and handed it to Shannon.

"You hold onto that Shannon. You're gonna' need it." She said and she lifted Shannon's camera again and started filming again. "And I think, I'm gonna' hold onto your camera until the end of the show, 'cause Shannon I'm very fond of it since it's orange." Hayley chuckled.

Shannon smiled at her and nodded. Hayley grinned out to the crowd and started running about the stage to look for more people.

She ran past Kate and Arianne and stopped. "You two! You're Shannon's best friends. Right?"

Arianne and Kate nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"You can head-bang with us!" Hayley said pointing at them.

They both looked at each other and screamed.

The stage guard then helped them onstage one-by-one.

Shannon hugged them and Hayley walked up to them. "What are your names?" She asked into the mic.

"Arianne."

"Kate."

"ARIANNE AND KATE EVERYONE!" Hayley called.

The crowd started chanting the three girls names and Hayley brought some more random people onstage.

"ONSTAGE AT A PARAMORE CONCERT!" Shannon , Kate and Arianne yelled together. They all high fived and some people laughed at their excitement.

Hayley then gave out instructions. "Okay. Shannon. I'm gonna' need you to sing the bridge. The part where it goes Not one of them involving. Yeah?" Shannon nodded. "Right. Don't sing involving. Yell 'HEY JOSH!' and point to him! Alright?" Shannon nodded.

She patted Shannon on the back. "Good girl. Now... You guys! You follow my lead and head-bang, dance, sing! Give it energy! Alright? !" Halyey said into her mic.

All the others nodded uncontrollably and smiled at her.

"Alright Shannon. You ready?" Hayley asked, looking at Shannon.

"Yup!"" Shannon exclaimed.

Hayley started rasing her hand up and down and everyone chanted her name.

"Okay! The stage is yours!" Hayley yelled.

The guys started playing again and Hayley and Shannon faced each other, Hayley sang with her but not into her mic but Shannon did.

"I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you, just watch my wildest dreams come true..." Shannon sang, and when she got to 'just watch my wildest', Hayley turned her round and pointed to Josh and nodded.

"Not one of them... HEY JOSH!" Shannon yelled, jogging over and pointed at Josh.

Josh started playing his guitar solo and the crowd cheered and the whole room was full of head-banging.

Hayley pulled Shannon onto an amp with her and sang the rest of the song with her and Arianne and Kate started head-banging together and high-fiving.

When the song was over, Hayley ran around the stage and hugged everyone and left the three best friends till last.

Everyone else jumped off the stage and ran out with the crowd screaming and cheering.

And the band told Shannon, Kate and Arianne to wait behind.

Hayley ran offstage to change so Josh, Taylor, Jeremy and Zac set down their instruments and went up them.

"You guys were awesome out there!" Zac exclaimed hugging each one of them.

Taylor, Jeremy and Josh followed after him and Josh ruffled Shannon's hair. "Born for singing my friend. I don't suppose you can play guitar too?" He smirked.

"Yeah actually I can! I can play guitar, bass, drums, piano and tin whistle!" Shannon huffed.

"Tin whistle?" Jeremy asked.

"It's an Irish thing." The three girls said together.

The band and her friends laughed.

"And Arianne and Kate, you guys rocked too! BORN FOR PERFORMING!" Zac laughed.

Everyone else laughed too and Jeremy and Taylor high-fived the three girls and gave them picks.

"SWEET! They're goin' in my awesome memories box!" Arianne exclaimed.

"You have an awesome memories box?" Taylor chuckled.

"Trust me... When you've been through MY life, you'd have an awesome memories box too my friend." Arianne laughed.

"Yeah! This one time! She cut off a dudes piece of hair-" Kate started but Arianne covered her mouth and went red.

"Moving on!" She giggled nervously.

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed, then Hayley came back out again.

"Guys! you were awesome tonight!" She said jogging over to the three and hugging.

"You've gotta' strong voice Shannon. What age are you? Seventeen?" Hayley asked.

"Fourteen." Shannon giggled.

"You're... Fourteen?" Hayley asked.

The three girls nodded. "She's older than us! We're still only thirteen!" Arianne filled in.

"Ha! My age when I started singing!" Hayley said high-fiving Shannon.

She high-fived the other girls then studied them all.

"I think I've seen you guys before." She said, deep in thought.

"Yeah! You have!" Kate smiled.

"Pheonix?" Hayley asked guessing.

"Yup!" Shannon and Arianne said in unison.

"I thought I recognised you guys!" Jeremy burst in. "I was gonna' give you guys picks! But some random weirdo snatched them outta' my hand." He frowned.

"Well... We got some now! And whoever that random weirdo was, is very jealous right now... And their left ear is as red as bubblegum!" Shannon smiled.

"What? !" Zac laughed.

"When you talk about someone... Their left ear goes bright red." Shannon explained.

"OR! You sneeze either once or three times!" Arianne interrupted.

The band chuckled. "Weird." Taylor laughed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I just remembered! Can you sign stuff for us? 'Cause no-one will believe us when we say we've met you." Shannon asked shyly.

"Sure." The band said in unison.

They signed their t-shirts, some mini posters and the backs of their mobile phones. And one comment especially for each girl.

Arianne's said. 'Dear Arianne... Rock out like crazy man! Keep head-banging and come to our concerts when you can! It'll be a blast to see you guys again! Hayley.' And all the boys wrote little comments underneath.

Shannon's said. 'To Shannon! Keep on singing dude! Trust me, you could be famous some day if you keep it up! Form a band! Keep coming to our concerts! We'll try and talk to you guys every time we see you! Hayley.' And again, the boys wrote little comments too.

Kate's said. 'Kate. Awesome girl! Awesome dancer! Great head-banger! Funny as hell! Dance infront of the mirror and rock on! Hayley.' Then some random comments from the boys.

"Man guys. We better get goin' to our hotel." Hayley said glumly.

Shannon, Arianne and Kate hung their heads and frowned.

"Y'know what... We're giving you guys our numbers! Crack out the sharpies again!" Josh said.

The wrote each of their numbers on the three girls' arms and legs.

"Don't give them to anybody! 'Cause if you do... At the next concert... We'll force you onstage and make you do a chicken dance and sing 'Dont cha.' by The Pussycat Dolls!" Hayley threatened them playfully.

"WE PROMISE!" Arianne, Kate and Shannon said in unison.

They crossed their hearts and programmed Paramore's numbers into their mobiles.

"Okay. We'll talk to guys soon." Hayley said smiling at them.

The band gave them one last hug each and the girls jumped down off the stage and walked to the front door.

"See you guys!" Zac called.

"Bye guys!" Josh yelled.

"HAVE FUN IN YOUR REMAINING YEARS!" Jeremy called.

Hayley elbowed him in the chest and the three girls turned around and laughed at them.

"Keep rockin' out dudes!" Taylor yelled.

"SEE YOU GUYS SOME TIME!" Shannon yelled.

"BYE GUYS!" Arianne yelled.

"SMELL YA LATER!" Kate called.

Everyone laughed and the girls turned around one last time and they all waved and they jumped outside into the cold air.

"I can't believe that actually happened. And I didn't faint." Kate said.

"I know! And I got Zac's number!" Arianne squealed quietly.

"I got some dudes number." Kate laughed.

"I'm never showering ever. Again." Shannon sighed.

The other two girls stopped and stared at her.

"What? ! Josh. Hugged. Me! Of course I'm not showering!" She exclaimed.

"You don't shower, we don't know you." Arianne threatened.

"MMMHHM!" Kate said clicking her fingers.

"FINE! I'll shower! But I'm wearing a shower cap!" Shannon huffed.

"Good enough." Arianne shrugged and they ran after Shannon again.

They got a taxi and when they jumped in, the driver asked. "Where to?"

"La Push beach in Forks please?" Shannon asked, strapping in.

"Sure thing." The driver said and took off.

The whole way there, the girls texted Paramore and laughed.

After about an hour, the taxi stopped.

"Um, miss... The roads blocked up ahead, and I can't take you any farther." The driver stated.

"That's alright! How much do we owe you?" Shannon asked.

"Uhh, $19.45 please." The driver replied.

Shannon handed him a $20 and the girls jumped out of the taxi.

"Uhm, miss, this is more than I need."

"Keep the change!" Shannon yelled and the three girls jogged down the road.

After half an hour, Kate stopped and sat on a log.

"How much longer?" She moaned.

"About 15, 20 minutes." Shannon replied, still walking.

"Come on Kate, it's faster if we run!" Arianne called after her.

"Shit. I'm wearing pumps." Kate hissed.

"HA! We're wearing converse!" Arianne laughed.

Kate groaned and Shannon walked up to her.

"Come on. Get on my back." Shannon sighed.

"What? No!" Kate replied.

"Get on my freakin' back or we're leaving you!" Shannon growled.

Before she knew it, Kate was on her back and they were jogging through the forest.

* * *

"You know something! It's much faster if we go this way to La Push!" Edward said, pointing in a direction.

"Nah. Take the longer way!" Emmett said running off with the others.

Edward sighed. "As long as I get my Bella back." He sighed.

"DON'T WORRY EDWARD! YOU WILL!" Alice assured him.

Edward rolled his eyes. _'Psh. Yeah right.'_ He thought.

They continued running to La Push to find Bella.

* * *

"Hey. Where's your sister? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Maybe her taxi's just late. Don't worry about it." Bella replied.

Seth looked out at the street and there was no singn of any cars.

Bella looked out at the crashing waves and there was a sudden gentle breeze that blew her hair back.

"Darlin' you, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception. You, are, the only exception." Jake sang quietly into Bella's ear.

Bella looked up at him with love filled eyes and he smiled down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"That was beautiful. Even though it was only one line." Bella smiled up at him.

"You think so?" Jake asked.

Bella nodded and stretched up to quickly kiss him and set her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're my girl now." Jacob whispered.

"Believe it honey." Bella sighed, smirking.

"I love how you get so confused and fiesty." Jacob smiled.

Bella took her head off his shoulder and sat on his lap and wrapped ehr legs around his waist.

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jake smiled.

Bella raised both her eyebrows and a smile touched her lips.

"Well, you might some more of that then." She said.

Jacob smiled his sunshine grin and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

Bella sighed happily and stood up and kicked her shoes and socks off and walked down to the sand.

Jacob stared after her and smiled. "What are you doing?" He called.

Bella turned around and the wind blew her hair around her face and she smiled. "Come with me and find out."

Jake narrowed his eyes, and Bella smiled at him and gave him a small wink.

At that, he jumped up and raced down to her.

Bella widened her eyes as Jake was running at full speed at her.

She thought he was going to ram into her or something. But when he got to her, her lifted her bridal style and kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought you were gonna run me over or something!" Bella exclaimed, clutching onto his shirt.

Jacob chuckled one of his low husky laughs and looked Bella in the eye.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Bella shook her head and came out of a daze. "Nothing important." She smiled.

"Seriously Bells. What's up?" Jake replied seriously.

"I told you. It's nothing." She said, struggling to get out of his hold.

Jake set her down and sat down himself and stared up at her.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked.

"Jacob. I'll tell you... But I don't know if you're _ready_ to hear it." She replied, looking down at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked sternly.

"Look... You said you could give me everything... Right?" Bella said.

Jake nodded in return.

"I was just thinking about that... That's all." Bella stated.

"There's more to it than that Bella."

Bella shook her head.

"Jake... I'll tell you, alright? Just not here... Not tonight. Okay?" She said, trying to reason with him.

After hesitation Jacob nodded and watched as Bella rolled up her jeans and walked into the water.

She looked up at the stars and scrunched her nose.

"Where the hell is my sister?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

"I love Rock and Roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!" Shannon sang.

Kate was still on her back and Shannon slumped over a bit.

"Am I hurting you Shannon?" Kate asked, freaking out.

"Nope. Just need to pop my spine." Shannon grumbled.

She bent over again and then straightened herself quickly.

You could hear a large crack and she sighed.

"That's better." She smiled.

"Wow wow wow... Guys, it's getting really dark now. I can't see!" Arianne squealed.

"Use your phone light!" Shannon called.

"Oh yeah." Arianne mumbled.

"So... Did you guys-" Shannon started, she couldn't see from the arkness where she was stepping, and she stepped on a slippy rock and flew forward.

Before she could fall, Kate jumped of her back and Shannon fell flat on her face.

"Ow." She grumbled.

She got back up and wiped her face with her two hands.

"AHHH! MY FACE IS COVERED IN BL- it's just mud." She said.

There were leaves and twigs and dirt in her hair aswell but she couldn't care less.

"Shannon... Um, you got-" Arianne reached towards Shannon's hair but Shannon continued to walk.

"Don't care. Let's just hurry up a little so we can get back to Bella." She sighed walked faster.

The two girls followed after her and after about 10 minutes, they saw the light of the bonfire.

"Finally! We're almost here!" Shannon sighed as she started to jog towards the light.

Kate and Arianne followed after her and all of a sudden, they heard a yelp and a thud.

They ran towards the sound and suddenly fell into a hole.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" Kate yelled.

* * *

"Bella. Did you hear that?" Jacob asked walking up to her.

"Yeah. It sounded like Kate." She said with worry in her tone.

"Come on. Let's go check it out." Jake replied.

* * *

"Guys... Some help?" Shannon asked quietly.

They were in a half deep grave.

"Why are we in a grave? !" Arianne questioned.

"I feel like this is my death bed." Shannon shuddered.

The two girls helped Shannon up and she looked at the top.

"I'm gonna' try and get outta' this thing." Shannon said, and tried to climb up the side.

She grunted while trying to grab dirt clots and rocks while she climbed up.

* * *

"Where did that noise come from? !" Bella questioned while jogging with Jacob.

They stopped right outside the grave but didn't have a notion to look in it. They couldn't see the girls and the girls couldn't see them.

"Come. On." Shannon struggled.

She got her arm over the edge and her hand gripped around something.

"Guys! I got something!" She exclaimed.

"What the-" Jacob questioned, and he was pulled into the grave.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Shannon jumped down off the edge.

"Whoops! Sorry! I didn't mean-... Jacob!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Shannon? What are you doing down here?" Jake asked hugging her back.

Before Shannon could answer, she was interrupted by calling.

"Jacob? !" It was Bella, calling with worry in her voice.

"Jake, where are you?" She called nervously.

"I'm down here Bells!" Jake called back.

Bella then poked her head into the grave and gasped.

"Guys! What are you doing down there?" She asked confused.

"I fell into the grave, Kate and Arianne jumped in, then I tried to climb up and I grabbed onto Jacob's leg when I didn't even know it _was_ his leg, and I pulled him in." Shannon explained.

Bella looked at her, then laughed.

"Silly Shananigans." She laughed.

Jacob chuckled and the girls smiled.

"Some help up?" Arianne asked innocently.

"Yeah, come on." Bella said.

Shannon climbed up the side again and Bella grabbed onto her arm and helped her up.

Jacob climbed up easily nd helped Arianne up and Shannon and Bella help Kate up.

"Thanks." Shannon hugged Bella and her older sister started picking at her hair.

"Um. You got-" Bella started, picking some twigs out of Shannon's hair.

"Yeah, I know. I fell and that's why there's mud on my face and dirt and twigs in my hair." Shannon rolled her eyes.

Bella chuckled and cleaned out Shannon's hair as much as she could and cleaned her face off a little.

"So how was the concert?" Bella asked.

"It was totally, absolutely, mind-blowingly, freakin', completely out of this world awesome." Shannon said in one breath.

"Really? How was it so different to Pheonix?" Bella asked smiling.

Arianne, Kate and Shannon smiled at each other.

"Well..." Arianne started.

"We got..." Kate continued.

"ONSTAGE!" Shannon ended.

"Seriously? ! Awesome you guys! What did you have to do?" Jacob asked.

"Well... Hayley took Shannon's camera off her when she was singing Misery Business and then, she got Shannon onstage first, then me and Kate and then more randomers..." Arianne said.

"She made Shannon sing by herself and made me and Arianne be the lead dancers and head-bangers." Kate smiled.

Bella slowly turned to Shannon and gaped at her.

"What did you have to do? ! ? ! ? !" She exclaimed.

Shannon demonstrated. "I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not of them... HEY JOSH!" She did exactly what she did onstage and Bella and Jake smiled.

"Hayley kept her camera till the end of the show and kept recording her and dragging her about." Arianne chuckled.

"Awesome!" Bella smiled.

"And... Other stuff too." Kate said mischieviously.

"Like what?" Jacob eyed her.

"We got to talk to them after 'cause they told us to wait behind... Hayley went off to change so Josh, Taylor, Zac and Jeremy talked and joked with us, and hugged us for a bit..." Shannon smiled. "And then Hayley came out and gave us hugs and hi-fives and and told us some jokes, and we got A LOT of stuff signed... And... We got their numbers! ! ! !" Shannon exclaimed.

"Wow, wow, wow... You got their NUMBERS?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

The three girls nodded uncontrollably with huge grins on their faces.

"Look! We'll prove it!" Arianne started.

Arianne texted Zac, Kate texted Taylor and Shannon texted Hayley, Josh and Jeremy and they all text back. Arianne asked if she could call and they replied 'go for it.'

She rang them and put them on speaker.

"Hey Arianne!" Zac said happily.

"Hey Zac! Is everyone else there?" She asked.

"Yup! Sure are! Hang on I'll put you on speaker."

"Say hey guys!" Zac called.

"Hey dudes!" Taylor said happily.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"How's it goin'?" Josh asked.

"What's happenin' y'all?" Hayley questioned happily.

"Hey guys!" Arianne, Shannon and Kate called.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"Nothin' much! Hey, um, we're here with Shannon's sister Bella and Bella's boyfriend Jacob... Can you talk to them?" Arianne asked.

"Hey Bella! Hey Jake!" Hayley said with her bubbly happy accent.

"Hi guys. Nice to finally hear from you." Bella chuckled.

"These girls talk, non-stop about you guys." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I can sense that." Hayley laughed.

"Your sister is real good at singing for a 14-year-old." Josh said. "Just like Hayley too."

Bella and Shannon looked at each other and Bella smiled.

"Yeah, she's always singing. Everywhere, anytime... All the time." Bella smiled.

"That's great. Keep it up Shannon!" Hayley called.

Everyone chuckled then there was a rustling at Paramore's end of the line.

"DANGIT JOSH!" Zac yelled.

"What's happenin' over there?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Josh spilled his milkshake over me..." Zac said in a childish and pouty voice.

"Can it windpipe." Josh laughed.

"Go change your pants." Jeremy said.

"Man, we gotta' think of a listing for our songs for the next show. Better do it now so we don't have to worry about it. Shannon what do you think should go first?" Hayley said.

"I think either, Looking Up or Careful!" Shannon said.

"Oh my gosh! We've never opened with Careful before! Good choice!" She said.

"What do you think for second Kate?" Josh asked.

"How about That's What You Get... Or... Pressure?" Kate suggested.

"Nice." Josh complimented.

"What about third Arianne?" Jeremy asked.

"Go for, either... Emergency or Ignorance." Arianne said.

"Got it! We'll think of the rest! Thanks for the suggestions guys! We've never done them in that order before... Should be fun." Hayley thanked them.

"No problem!" The three girls said together.

"Well... We gotta' get to writing then bed. Big day for us tomorrow." Hayley said.

"Why? Whatcha' doin'?" Arianne asked.

"Nothing." Taylor butted in. Everyone chuckled.

"Exactly. A big day of doing nothing." Hayley said.

"Good thinkin'." Shannon said.

"Yeah... Well, We'll talk to guys soon, see ya around! Text us!" Hayley called.

"Bye!" Everyone else called from each line.

Arianne hung up and Bella and Jacob stared at them.

"You guys are real lucky." Bella said.

"Yeah! Anyone else would kill to gt the chance of becoming friends with Paramore!" Jake exclaimed.

The three girls smiled in return.

"Better get back to the bonfire, Seth and Leah wanna' meet you guys." Jake said, jogging on.

"Jake!" Seth called fist-pounding his pack brother.

"'Sup man?" Jake asked.

"Nothin'." Seth replied. He then saw the girls coming and he just stared with his mouth partly opened.

Jake looked at him, then looked at the girls.

Shannon, Arianne and Kate were walking towards them, laughing and joking around.

"Ohhhh... I know that look." Jake said quietly.

Bella saw him and quickly ran to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong with Seth?" She asked him quietly.

"Well... Seth imprinted." Jake whispered.

"Are you serious? !" Bella exploded and Seth flinched.

"Seth! I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky g- That's my sister." Bella said happily at first then grumbled the last part.

"That's... Shannon?" Seth whispered.

"Yup. The one with mud on her face and twigs in her hair." Jacob chuckled.

"Wow... She's..." Seth started. He sighed. "Beautiful." He managed.

Bella looked up at Jake and then Seth and slightly smiled.

Shannon, Arianne and Kate then got to them and smiled at Seth.

"Hey!" Arianne said and shook his hand.

"Seth right? I'm Arianne." She said cheerily.

"Kate! Nice to meet ya!" Kate said happily, shaking his hand.

Seth slowly turned to Shannon and smiled shyly at her.

"Hi." he said, going red.

"Hi Seth. I'm Shannon." She smiled warmly at him.

Seth went into a daze as he saw that smile.

"You alright there?" Shannon asked leaning in a little closer.

He snapped out of it. "Yeah! Never better. Never... Better." He grinned at her.

Shannon looked at Bella and Bella had a big smile on her face and then Jake, he had a big grin too, like he was hiding something.

Before she could say anything, Embry and Sam came running up to them.

"Guys! You're not gonna' like this." Embry started.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can't you smell it?" Sam asked.

Jacob sniffed the air then his face screwed up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked panicking.

"Vampire." Jake growled.

Seth looked wide-eyed at Shannon and Shannon smiled at him again. "Don't worry, they know and so do I." She gave him another small, sweet smile.

"Vampires? ! Where? ! Who? ! Is it Victoria?" Bella asked again.

"No... It's not Victoria. It's... The Cullens." Sam growled. "They're waiting at the treaty line. They want to talk to you and Bella. We'll come and wait in wolf form for you guys incase anything goes wrong." Sam instructed.

Jake nodded. "Shannon. You guys gotta' come too. Edward's scred of you, it would help a lot more." Jacob said looking down at Shannon.

Shannon looked up at him angrily and nodded. "I'm in." She growled.

"We're coming too." Arianne said.

"Me too. I'm coming to help and if anything goes wrong with Shannon." Seth let out.

Shannon looked at him instantly and her dark warm eyes swirled a warm brown and she smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that." She said quietly.

"Umm... Yes. I really have to." Seth smiled at her and Shannon looked down going red.

"They're waiting." Embry said.

Jake started shaking and Bella wrapped her arms and his and he looked down at her and she smiled up at him and kissed him.

It worked. He stopped shaking and Shannon smiled at her. "OHH LA. LA!" She yelled.

Seth smiled and sighed happily.

He imprinted on her, and he just met her. How was he going to tell her? Should he get to know her more and become her friend, or just out with it and tell her? Maybe a little bit of both perhaps?

They all jogged down to the treaty line and the phased werewolves stayed behind the trees.

The Cullens were waiting there, to find Bella.

"Bella..." Edward started.

"What do you want leech?" Jacob growled.

Jacob stood in the middle at the front facing Edward. Shannon stood beside him, facing Emmett. Seth stood on the other side of Jake, facing Jasper, and Bella, Arianne and Kate stayed behind them.

"I want my Bella back." Edward said simply.

"Tough." Shannon growled.

"Stay out of this Shannon, it doesn't concern you." Edward replied angrily.

"The hell it doesn't." Shannon growled again and stepped forward.

Everyone watched her as she took that step, and so did Edward.

"Careful about what you say little Shannon." Edward warned.

"Pfft. Little? I'm not little." Shannon shot back.

"Trust me. You don't want to get on my bad side again, or this time, I'll kill you for sure." Edward grinned.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Bella yelled and pushed Jacob and Shannon out of the way.

"Ah... Bella. It's so great to hear your voice again." Edward sighed.

"Great, because you'll be hearing a lot of it." Bella snapped.

Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her behind him again.

"Protect her all you want dog. We'll still get her back." Rosalie cut in.

"Oh really? And how will you do that when I'm with her every day, a couple of us are on patrol and Shannon and Seth will be with her all the time." Jacob stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmm... Really? Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Edward smiled.

Jacob stepped forward. "So help me if you bloodsuckers come anywhere near her!" A gutteral growl erupted from his chest.

Kate and Arianne looked at Bella with worried eyes, but Bella slightly smiled t them, trying to reassure them.

"Fine. For now we'll leave you alone. But I _need_ to tell Bella something." Edward said.

Everyone looked at Bella, and she awkwardly stepped beside Shannon.

"Don't. Please." Shannon whispered.

"She does what she wants kid." Emmett grumbled.

Shannon glared at him with a look as if to say, 'if looks could kill.'

"Yeah Bella, follow your heart." Edward said.

"You can't read our minds. You don't know what she wants." Shannon growled.

Embry then walked out from the trees in human form and stood where Seth was standing and Seth moved beside Shannon.

"Don't torture me." Edward growled.

Shannon smiled smugly at him.

"Bella. Can I please talk to you?" Edward pleaded.

Bella looked at Jake, then Shannon, then rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked sternly.

"Hear me out Bella." Edward started. "I left because I thought it would be better for you. I know you won't believe me, but it's the truth. I love you more than anything, and I let you slip through my fingers. All I want to say is, I'm truely very sorry and I love you." Edward explained.

Bella stared at him. "There's another thing too." She thought aloud.

"I wanted to ask for something." Edward said.

There was a hesitation.

"Well...?" Bella sked annoyed.

"Kiss me, Bella."

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"No." She spat.

"Please Bella. I just want to feel your warmth one last time." Edward begged.

"Edward. I'm with Jacob now. I'm his imprint. I can't. I'm sorry." Bella said.

Seth glanced at Shannon and hoped she would be like Bella when he told her he imprinted on her.

"I see." Edward frowned.

Jacob crossed his arms and Edward stood back while Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm afraid we have a coming danger." He approached.

"About what?" Jacob asked.

"There is an army of newborn vampires coming." He said sadly.

"And what does that mean? What are they coming for?" Seth burst in.

"Well, they're... Coming for Bella." Alice interrupted in her pixie-tone voice.

"WHAT? !" Jacob growled and started to shake.

Bella rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ssshh, Jake. Calm down." She shushed him and tried to calm him down. Not working.

"Come on Jakey. It's okay." She said, rubbing his back. He calmed down slightly and Bella reached up and kissed his cheek and made his anger bearable.

Edward winced and Bella felt good inside, although it was nowhere near as much pain for him as it was for her when he left her when she needed him the most.

"Bella... Get back. I don't want to hurt you incase I phase." Jake whispered.

Bella nodded and smiled at him slightly and stepped back towards Kate and Arianne.

"So. Let me get this straight. There are newborn vampires coming after Bella, and they want her, why?" Shannon asked.

"We don't know who is behind the situation, and we don't know who is leading the army. Whoever it is is hinding behind Alice's thoughts and she can't see them." Carlisle explained to Shannon.

Shannon looked down and winced and looked at her older sister behind her.

She had a saddened face when she looked at Bella.

Bella's eye softened when she looked at Shannon and she mouthed 'Love you.' to her.

'Love you too.' Shannon mouthed back.

She turned back to the vampires and sighed.

"Why are they coming?" Jake asked.

"We don't know for sure. The army just keeps flashing through my thoughts. We can't tell why." Alice explained.

"Ugh." Embry rolled his eyes. "God damn stupid leeches." He growled. "No offense." He then said.

"None taken my friend." Esme replied smiling.

"When are they coming?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe, a week or so." Alice replied. "It's not known for sure."

Jacob growled again.

"We're not leaving until Bella is protected from all dangers. Until then though, we will leave you be." Edward said sadly.

Everyone nodded once and said their farewells.

They walked through the forest again to get back to the bonfire and to get tidied up.

Jake and Bella walked together holding hands and Shannon walked in front. Arianne and Kate walked behind her and Seth walked beside them, chatting away to them.

Shannon got ontop of logs and walked along them and stuff.

At one stage, she was walking but tripped over the root of a tree and she fell to her knees.

She took a sharp intake of breath between her teeth. "Ow." She let out.

All of a sudden, two warm hands had her arms and she looked up to Seth smiling down at her and helping her up.

"Thanks Seth." She smiled.

"No problem." He replied with a cheeky grin.

Shannon gave a sly smile back and hit him across the arm.

"Ooooh touchy." Seth said, grinning again.

"Don't mess with me Clearwater." Shannon said, play fighting.

"And what if I do?" Seth said crossing his arms.

Shannon went into a thinking position.

All of a sudden, she whipped and ruffled his hair and ran off.

"Hey! No fair!" Seth ran after her.

Shannon laughed and before she knew it, Seth grabbed her hand and tugged her arm towards him.

"What was that?" He asked smiling at her.

"I got mad skills." Shannon nodded.

"Really?" Seth chuckled.

"Yup!" She giggled.

"So... A 14-year-old girl has got mad skills." He grinned cheekily again.

"Well, hey. You're 15, and you got made skills too." Shannon smiled at him.

Seth smiled back and they looked into each others eyes.

A spark went through Seth's eyes as Shannon gave him a small smile.

"Shannon. Come with me." Seth said gently, taking Shannon's hand.

"Um, okay." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey! Where'd Seth and Shannon go? !" Kate called.

"There!" Arianne pointed.

They were about to make their way over when Jake stopped them.

"Guys. I'd leave them alone for a few minutes." He said.

"Why?" Arianne asked.

"'Cause, um... Well. Seth imprinted on Shannon, and I think that's what he's going to tell her." Jake explained quietly.

Kate and Arianne looked at each other. "Awww! Our little girl has grown up!" Arianne cried. (not literally.)

Bella looked at her and chuckled.

"Jake! Climb up the tree and get a better look!" Arianne ordered him.

"But that's invading their privacy..." He looked down.

"Do it! We want to know what happens!" Arianne said.

"Y'know... I'm actually quite fond to see what happens. Yeah Jake. Climb up the tree." Bella said.

Jacob sighed. "Okay."

He climbed up and watched them, while the girls sat on a log to look at them through the bushes.

"So, what's up Sethy?" Shannon asked playfully.

Seth smiled to himself.

"Well, Shannon... I've kinda' got something to tell you." He said awkwardly.

_'Please God. Let her take this the right way!'_ He thought to himself.

"Well? Out with it boy!" Shannon said, concerned.

"Well, I, uhh... Kinda', um..." He struggled to find the right words.

"Ohhh! Shhh! SSSHHHH! He's gonna' say the 'I Word'." Arianne said excitedly.

"You what?" Shannon asked walking closer to him.

"I imprinted on you." Seth blurted out.

He regretted saying it when he saw her face.

"You... What?" Shannon asked, shocked.

"I... Imprinted on you." Seth again more clearly.

Shannon looked up at the stars and then looked at Seth.

"Look, I know... You probably didn't wanna' hear that, and-" Seth started. But, before he could finish, Shannon ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Seth smiled. "You, don't mind?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her too.

Shannon shook her head. "No... I mean, we only met a couple hours ago... But I already know everything about you that I need to know." Shannon said softly and smiled to herself.

Seth sighed happily and smiled and hugged her tightly. "Me too."

"I think... I'm gonna' cry." Arianne said in a higher octave and started flapping her hand infront of her face.

Kate agreed and they hugged each other.

Bella just smiled and a tiny tear came to her eye.

"So, what do you think she'll do now?" Arianne asked.

"Snog him of course." Kate scoffed. **(A/N Snog means make out lol. It's Northern Irish ;) =D)**

Both Bella and Arianne hit her around the back of the head.

"Idiot." Bella smirked.

"Well... What? He's a **REALLY FIT **guy!" Kate exclaimed. **(A/N And... Fit means hot if you guys didn't know! Lol... Again, it's Northern Irish ;) XD)**

"Not gonna' stop you there. He is pretty cute." Arianne chuckled.

"Fit. Arianne. Seth, is fit." Kate corrected her.

"Well too bad for you! You can't have him! He's taken! And is for the rest of his pretty much mortal AND immortal life!" Arianne rubbed in.

Kate scoffed. "Say no more." She said laughing.

"Wait... This means Shannon is an immortal, mortal!" Arianne exclaimed. "We can hang out FOREVER!"

"I'm so confused right now..." Kate said.

"Well... Now, she has an immortal life ahead of her, because she's an imprint now... But, she's still a living, breathing mortal. So basically, she's an immortal, mortal! Just, like you guys! And me." Bella explained.

"OOOHHHHHHH!" Kate smiled. "I get it!"

The two other girls laughed and shook their heads.

All of sudden, Jacob climbed down from the tree.

"Well that was cute." He laughed.

"I know right? !" Arianne asked.

"Okay... So, what would be better for you, best friend, or boyfriend?" Seth asked.

"What's the difference? I'm your imprint. It'll be the same either way." Shannon chuckled.

"Good point." Seth smiled. "Well we better get back to the others." He then said.

Shannon nodded. "Oh! Seth! One more thing." She said.

Seth turned around. "Yeah?"

Shannon went over to him and kissed his cheek.

Seth was stunned and looked at Shannon who was now a few feet away from him and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked, still smiling.

Shannon shrugged. "A little gift from me to you." She winked and started to jog off.

Seth smiled again and ran after her. He held ot his hand and Shannon took it.

They swung their hands as they walked and appeared with the others again.

"Ooohh! What do we have here?" Arianne asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Seth..." Shannon said.

"I imprinted on Shannon." Seth said proudly with a grin on his face.

"Awwh! Guys!" Bella cooed.

"That's adorable!" Kate exclaimed.

Shannon rolled her eyes and Seth smirked.

"Nice job man." Jake congradulated Seth.

"Thanks Jake." Seth thanked.

"Well... We better get back to the bonfire so Sam can tell these guys about our gene." Jacob said.

"Yeah!" Arianne and Kate agreed.

They all continued to walk and and when they got to the bonfire, Sam properly told Arianne and Kate about the gene and they got ready to go home.

Arianne and Kate were sleeping over at Charlie's that night.

The pack said their goodbyes and Jake took Bella's hands in his.

"See you tomorrow." He grinned down at her.

Bella smiled up at him. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Jakey." She said and reached up to kiss him surely but sweetly.

"Bye." Jake whispered into his ear as they hugged.

"Bye." Bella whispered back.

Shannon and Seth saw them and looked away awkwardly.

Seth hugged Shannon and gently swayed them from side-to-side.

"I'll see you tomorrow too Shans." Seth whispered into her ear.

Shannon closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow Sethy." She replied quietly.

They came apart and Seth kissed her forehead.

Shannon looked at him and smiled.

"Bye."

"See ya."

Shannon, Bella and Arianne and Kate jumped into Bella's truck and drove off to Charlie's.

When they got in, they went straight to get changed and fell asleep.

What a night.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! THIS TOOK ME AGES TO DO! Hope u enjoyed it =)**


	8. Chills and Thrills

**Hope you liked the last chapter guys! And the Paramore thing! If you're a Paramore fan... There's a Poll on my account... And I'd really, LOVE IT, if you guys did it for me... Cuz i really can't make up my mind! Please? Thanks! Peace Out, and enjoy the chapter!xx =)**

**Btw... If you wanna listen to a song while you're reading this chapter... You gotta listen to _Paramore - Adore._ It's unreleased, but just get it on Youtube! XD**

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

The next day, I was the first to wake up. I remained in my bed and listened.

Charlie just left and I let out a sigh.

The girls are still asleep.

Should I get up or lay here for a while?

But while I was thinking this through, my legs were already swung over the bed and I was already getting up.

I peeked through the crack of Shannon's open door and saw Shannon's arm and leg were hanging off her bed, Arianne was against the wall and Kate was sprawled out across the floor.

I smiled and rolled my eyes while I shook my head.

"Time to get ready." I mumbled to myself.

I went and got a shower and as I came out of the bathroom, Shannon walked out of her room, looking like a zombie.

I chuckled. "You okay there?" I asked.

Shannon groaned in return.

"I _feel_, like a zombie. I _sound_, like a zombie. And, I _look_, like a zombie." She grumbled.

"I guess it was pretty rough for you last night." I said looking sympathetically at her.

"You have no idea." She mumbled and walked into the bathroom and about 15 minutes later, she came out in a towel looking clean and refreshed.

She silently ran into her room, brought out her clothes and walked into my room.

I was sitting on my bed and just watched her walk into my room.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh... W- Can I get changed in here?" She asked confused.

I crossed my arms across my chest while she stared at me with a confused look.

"I dunno'... Can you? I hope so." I replied, holding in laughter.

Shannon shook her head then let out a small laugh.

"May I?" She sighed.

I shrugged.

"Bella... What do you want me to say?" She hissed between her teeth, still with a confused look on her face.

It was then, that I started laughing.

"I just said that Shannon. Yeah, go ahead." I laughed.

"What is up with you?" Shannon asked rolling her eyes, but chuckling all the more.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I know. Something's wrong with me." I said.

"Like what?" Shannon said sarcastically.

"I'm actually happy for once." I replied quietly.

Shannon looked up at me from putting her socks on and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you're 'happy'? You were always happy." She asked.

"I mean on the inside. On the outside, sure, like 3 times out of 10 I _looked_ happy. But I didn't _feel_ happy." I told her.

"And why do you feel happy all of a sudden?" Shannon asked when she finished getting ready.

"Because... I have everything I've ever wanted." I said in almost a whisper.

"And what's that?" Shannon questioned.

After a hesitation, I answered.

"Because... I have someone that loves me more than anything, and I love him too... I've got you with me again... I'm an imprint, so I'll never age. You're an imprint and you'll never age, so I won't have to go through the pain of you dying. You've got Arianne and Kate who aren't going to age, so you'll be happy with those two and Seth. And... Everyone around me is happy." I replied.

Shannon looked down and then up at me and curved her lips.

"Well... As long as you're happy. I'm happy." She said, sitting down infront of me.

There was uncomfortable silence and Shannon eyed me suspiciously.

All of a sudden, I just remembered, that from today, I'm not allowed to see Jacob for two weeks.

Then I started crying right there on the stop.

"Wow! What's wrong? !" Shannon asked, scooting over beside me.

"I c-can't see Jacob for t-two weeks." I blubbered.

"It's okay Bo Bo." Sheannon whispered to me, while hugging me.

I stiffled a smile, but it probably looked more like I winced in pain.

Shannon sat up beside me and wrpped her arm around me waist and put her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll see him in two weeks. And next month is graduation." She tried to reply happily.

I scoffed. "Graduation." I repeated.

"Yeah. Just think about it. No more high school. You can sleep in longer. You don't have to learn anything anymore." Shannon smirked.

I smiled and laughed a little. Like I said, she's so funny at the strangest of times.

I looked down at her and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. Because if you weren't, I'd be sitting here, not being able to breath from crying to much. Thank you." I replied, trying to talk clearly.

"No problemo." Shannon answered, patting my arm.

I smiled again, all of a sudden, Shannon's bedroom door opened and closed and Arianne and Kate came into the room, fully dressed.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"Heyo Bella!" Arianne replied.

"Hey hey Iz!" Kate exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head and chuckled. Iz. What a nick name.

"Well... Um... What do you want to do today?" Shannon asked me.

"You guys can go out. I'll get the house cleaned up and stuff." I replied.

"You sure?" Kate questioned me.

"Yeah. Go ahead." I said, gently pushing Shannon off my bed.

She laughed and whacked me round the head gently.

"Right okay. We'll be in town. Call me if you need anything." She said, walking down the stairs with Arianne and Kate.

"Okay. See you guys soon!"

"Bye Bells!"

"See ya Iz!"

"Bye bye Bo Bo!"

I smiled to myself again and rolled my eyes, and started to mess around with my hair.

This is going to be a long 2 weeks.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

Me, Kate and Arianne walked down the stairs and grabbed our coats and headed towards the front door.

I opened it, and Seth was standign there with a bunch of roses and his hand in his pocket.

"Seth?" I asked and he looked up.

"Hey Shannon." He smiled.

"Um, hello? We're here too!" Arianne exclaimed.

"Sorry. Hi guys." Seth smiled at them too.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Well... I brought you something." He said and handed me the roses.

"Awh. That's really sweet." I smiled lovingly.

"And there's something else too." He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box.

My eyes slightly widened and he opened it.

There was a gold heart trinket and a ruby in the corner with _'Seth & Shannon Forever' _engraved in the middle.

My jaw dropped and I looked up at Seth.

"Are you for real?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course." He smiled. "It's real ruby." He said, proud of himself, and took it carefully our of the box and asked me to turn around.

I turned around and faced Arianne and Kate.

They were smiling softly at me and covering their mouths.

I smiled and pulled my hair up at the back.

Seth's arms came around my neck and he clipped the necklace in and fit perfectly.

"Thank you Seth. It's beautiful." I smiled as I turned around to face him.

"No worries. It'll keep me in mind." He said quietly and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I blushed and giggled a little bit.

"You're always on my mind." I said softly.

"The same with you." He grinned and suddenly hugged me.

I was obviously taken by surprise and it took me a minute to hug him back in reply.

"I... I-" Seth tried to say something, but we were interrupted by the phone ringing.

I sighed. "Hold on." I walked in and saw Bella running down the stairs to grab the phone.

She got to it first because she ran of course.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

All of a sudden, her happy face turned into an angry frown.

"What do _you_ want?" She growled.

"No, I'm grounded. What's it to you?" She then said.

I was so confused. I motioned for the others to come in.

They walked in and looked at Bella with worried eyes.

"Please Edward. Stop this. Now. I'm not going to change my mind. Now please, I'm _begging_ you. Try to stop your obsession over me. I've stopped mine over you. You'll quit eventually. Try and fine someone else." She said, trying to stay calm. But I could see the fury and worry in her eyes.

I then got really angry all of a sudden.

But... Can you blame me?

I cocked my head just the slightest and glared at Bella.

'What?' I mouthed to her.

She looked back at me and rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up.

"Look Edward. We can be friends. Nothing more than that. I gotta' go now. Bye." She said hastily and hung up.

Everyone watched her as she ran her hands through her hair a little too hard and scowled.

"Y'know what. Next time Edward comes when you don't want him here. I'm gonna' throw a match at him." I growled.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging.

"That would be so awesome." Arianne said quietly.

"Let's just, not talk about it." Bella sighed and flopped down on the sofa.

I sat down beside her, followed by Seth, Arianne and then Kate.

"So. What's this?" Bella asked, taking a gentle hold of the locket Seth got me.

"Oh, Seth got me it." I said, giving a small smile.

Bella bent over to look at Seth and he smiled at her.

"It's real ruby." He said proudly again.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and Seth rolled over and put his head on my lap and grinned up at me.

I looked down at him and smiled and started playing with his hair.

All of us continued to talk and mess around until it was time for the others to go home and for me and Bella to get ready for bed and stuff.

* * *

_**3 weeks later...**_

**JACOB'S P.O.V**

I'm sitting in Charlie's living room, making out with Bella. Charlie's at work and Shannon's out with Seth, so we've got the house to ourselves.

"Mmm... Jake." Bella mumbled between kisses.

It really turns me on, how the girl I love groans my name.

"Do you wanna' go upstairs and-" But before I could finish my sentence, Shannon and Seth walked through the door.

I jumped off Bella and sat with my arm around her, luckily the tv was already on, so it didn't look too awkward.

"Hey guys." I called, not looking behind me.

"Hi Jake." Shannon said politely.

"'Sup man?" Seth asked playfully.

"Not much. Just... Hanging out." I replied.

"I'll pretend I believe that." Shannon chuckled. Of course. She catches on to anything.

Bella sighed and got up. "So, what did you guys do?"

"We went down to the beach, had take out and talked and stuff." Seth answered.

"Cool. Well... I'm really sorry Seth, but you better be going home. It's 9.30pm. I'm real sorry." Bella then said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." He said happily.

"Bye Shans." He said and kissed Shannon's cheek.

"Bye." Shannon replied and Seth left.

There was then an awkward silence after that.

"Well... I'll, be in my room." shannon said, pointing her thumb towards the stairs and running up them, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Bella then turned towards me.

"Now. Where were we?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

I grinned back and she came and sat on my lap.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

I just lay down on my bed and decided to start texting Paramore, because I seriously have nothing to do. I just came up here so Bella and Jake could have their 'make out' session without any awkwardness.

**- 'Hey Hayles... What's up?' **I texted.

_- 'Hey Shannon! Nothin much, just practisin with the guys. U bored huh?' _She replied.

**- 'How'd you guess? Yeah... Just sittin in my room, cuz I have absolutely nothin better to do.'** I said back.

-_ 'Lol... Wish u, Arianne and Kate could hang out with us. We're bored too O.o' _She said.

I chuckled to myself.

**- 'Yeah. Me too... It would be cool to hang around with u guys to see what u on tour... It would be pretty cool.'** I told her.

_- 'You wanna kno somethin...? U should do that... Our bus would come pick u guys at ur house. Since we're in Washington for another extra week.' _She replied_._

_- _**'U serious? Wen? How? WAT?' **I replied, getting excited.

_- 'Whenever u want!'_ Hayley replied.

**- 'AWESOME! I'll tell Arianne & Kate!'** I texted back.

**- 'Hey guys! Hayley said if we wanna spend the day with the guys and her for the day! How bout it?'** I sent them.

Almost instantly I got two texts back.

_- 'I'm in!'_ Arianne texted.

_- 'Defo!'_ Kate said.

I laughed and texted Hayley again.

**- 'Arianne and Kate are in =)'** I said.

_- 'Awesome. It'll be cool to spend the whole day with fans ;)... Well hey, I'll ring u next week and give u details... And make sure ur allowed to go! Cuz I don't wanna be takin u guys out and ur parents thinkin that it's some weirdo stalkers!'_ Hayley replied.

I laughed to myself. She's so funny sometimes.

**- 'Sure sure H-Bomb... My Dad won't think u guys are weirdo stalkers... I've pretty much told him EVERYTHING there is to know about u that I kno... So he knows exactly wat u, Josh, Taylor, Jeremy and Zac look like, lol... And no... I'M NOT A STALKER!'** I replied.

_- 'LOL! Wow... Thanks. Weirdo... Nah just kiddin... Well... We're practisin, gotta go! Talk to y'all later! Peace out!' _Hayley texted back.

**- 'Kay! Cya Hayley! Tell the guys I said hi!'** I said back.

I lay back on my bed for a while and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, my vision was slightly blurry, so I rubbed my eyes, yawned and turned to look at my clock.

It read 2.09am. Wow. That was a long nap. Five hours? Jeez.

I couldn't be bothered changing into pyjamas. It was Sunday after all, so what's the rush?

I just groaned and flopped back onto my pillow and fell back asleep quickly again.

When I woke up again, the clock said 11.26am. Now THAT'S more like it.

I got up and showered and got dressed. I couldn't be bothered putting on jeans and shirts or make up, so I threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, **(A/N Sweats, incase ya were wondering! Lol! XD)** and a baggy jumper. **(A/N A sweater lol)**

I'm gonna crash and burn today.

I just curled up into a ball on the sofa and lay there.

After a while, I got really bored, so I went and grabbed my guitar from my room. It's a Gibson Les Paul. Pretty expensive.

I started playing some tunes on it. I learn songs by ear, so I can play anything really.

I started playing 'I Love Rock and Roll' by Joan Jett.

Maybe about 2 hours later, I made myself a sandwich and Bella came trudging down the stairs.

"Mornin'!" I said happily.

"Hey. What are you doing?" She asked restlessly.

I shrugged. "Nothin' really. Jeez Bella, it's nearly two in the afternoon! What were you doing?" I asked, shocked. It's not like Bella to get up late.

"I was sleeping! I felt like I couldn't wake up... My bad." She replied.

I scoffed. "Since when did you become me?" I asked sarcastically.

Bella laughed. "I don't know."

I then leaned against the countertop and crossed my legs over.

"It's your graduation next week." I pointed out.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Bella said, sitting down.

"I'd be excited to finish high school." I said baffled.

"Oh, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to finish high school. It's just the university. I really want to go... But I'll miss you and Jake too much." She told me in a sad tone.

"We'll still be here when you get back." I smiled at her.

She smiled too. "Oh, I know. I think,,, I'll go for a year or something, and then come back." Bella told me.

That got me a little upset. Another whole year without my big sister.

"I'll miss you more Shannon." Bella interrupted my thoughts.

Before I even thought of saying anything back, my heart got the better of me and I ran into her arms.

She started stroking my hair and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Hey ho guys!" Jake came bouncing into the room.

"Hi Jacob." I smiled.

"What's up Shananigans?" He asked grinning.

I hugged him in response.

"...What's wrong?" He asked, getting a bit edgy.

"Just having a heart-to-heart conversation." Bella said.

It was partly true if you think about it.

"Oh... Well, Bella. It's your graduation next week." Jake said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know." Bella sighed.

"Do you still wanna go to university?" Jake asked.

"Well... I want to. But I'll miss you guys too much. And besides... It won't work out well if I don't age now..." Bella pointed out.

"Well... You could go for about... Two or three years... Then just, stop." Jacob wondered.

"What would Charlie say...?" I then spoke.

"Well, I gues, we'll have to tell him about the legends." Jacob truthfully told.

"Yeah..." Bella trailed off.

I sighed. "Well. What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever."

I then looked at Bella. "Having a lazy day?" I asked.

"Sure!" She chuckled.

"Sweet." I said and fell down onto the sofa and started playing my guitar again.

"Hey, Shannon... You ever thought of being in a band?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "Sure, I guess... Why?"

He shrugged. "Just asking." He said politely.

"So how are you beautiful?" Jake asked Bella.

Bella smiled up at him. "Fine."

They started making out and I rolled my eyes. "Ugh... If you two are gonna get frisky... Go up to your bedroom and shut the door."

Bells and Jake started laughing. "Sorry."

I scoffed. "So am I."

Bella and Jacob exchanged looks and I took that as my cue to leave.

"I'm gonna, go for a walk." I said awkwardly and headed towards the door.

"Um, alright... Don't be out too late." Bella called after me.

"Sure." I called over my shoulder and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

Now what?

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

Shannon went for a walk.

When Jake and I heard the door close, I turned and looked at him.

"So... What now?" I asked.

"Hmm... Well, I was waiting until we were alone to give you this, and now seems like the right time..." Jake told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You wanna go to university right?" Jacob questioned me.

I nodded, hesitating.

"Well... " He started, taking something out of his back pocket.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Me and all the guys pitched in for you. Even Charlie and my old man. We knew you wanted to go to university." He said, handing me an envelope.

I looked up at him, my lips slightly parted and I opened the closed letter.

I read over the letter and it wouldn't register in my mind what I was reading. I was too shocked.

"Ja...- Jacob?" I asked in a whisper.

"I know..." Jake said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to the College of Alaska?" I squealed.

"Yeah. I figured that-..." Before I let him finish, I wrapped my arms around him as tight as they could go.

He chuckled a deep, husky laugh.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of my head.

"So, I figured, since you really wanted to go to college, Alaska was the closest, and it wouldn't take me long to go and see you. About 3 or 4 hours maybe. So I can go see you whenver you want until you come back after a year." Jake explained to me.

"You're so smart." I smiled and said quietly and reached up to kiss his nose.

"My nose? Seriously?" He taunted.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You're just teasing me now Bella." He growled.

I smirked. "Finally... Now it's me who has the magical powers." I winked at him.

"Ohhh, you little wench." He growled and put his hands on my shoulders and slowly slid them down my arms.

I smacked them off. "Nu-uh, mister. It's my turn." I said slyly.

He widened his eyes and twitched slightly.

I looked down and then stared into his eyes and put my hands on his thighs and let them slowly venture around.

I grinned a sly smile up at him and he shifted uncomfortably and I looked down to see his member sticking right out of his pants. Wow.

I then looked back up at him with a small smile threatening to touch my lips.

"I'm s-sorry Bella... It's what you do to me." He said embarrassed and looked down, going red.

I chuckled and he looked up.

"Are you laughing at me?" He growled.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

I stopped my hands right beside his... point, and Jacob slowly looked down.

"Bella... Please. Do it already. It's killing me." He begged.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly circled my index finger around the tip.

"Holy-" He grumbled.

I pursed my lips and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"So... So are we doing this?" He asked.

Before I could answer, my phone went off in my pocket and it made us both jump.

Damnit! I did all that to get interrupted? I was in the zone!

The text was from Shannon. She had to interrupt ALL the time.

_- 'Hey Bella! Can Arianne and Kate stay over tonight? xx =)'_ It said.

I sighed.

**- 'Sure thing...xo :)'** I texted back.

I sighed and walked away from Jacob.

"What is it baby?" Jake asked me.

"We always get interrupted." I sighed and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Well... Soon enough, it'll work out." He assured me.

"Oh, I know." I grinned.

"Mm hm." Jake mumbled and came over and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him back.

Just when things started to get better again, the phone rang.

I scowled. "Every fucking time." I growled.

"Oooh, Badass Bella used a curse word." Jake jigged his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked, frustrated.

"Hi Bella." It was Edward.

"Stop calling me."

"But Bel-" I hung up before he could finish.

I can't be bothered with this crap.

"Who was that?" Jake asked me.

"Leech boy." I grumbled.

"What did you just say?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"W-... Huh?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"You just called him a leech." He replied, smiling.

I laughed and patted his arm.

Then the phone rang again.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells." It was Charlie.

"Hi dad. What's up?" I wondered aloud.

"This is on short notice, but I'm working another 48 hour shift, because of all these killings in Seattle." He told me.

"Oh, no problem. Do you need anything down at the station?" I asked.

"Nah, it's okay Bells. What's Shannon doing?"

"She's just out for a walk."

"Make sure she's alright, if there's killings in Seattle, I'm sure there'll be some in Forks eventually as well."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Right, better get goin'. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Always am. Bye."

"Bye dad." I hung up and raised my eyebrows. Interesting conversation.

"What'd Charlie say?" Jake asked, walking into the kitchen with his shirt off.

I was in a daze for a minute, staring at his perfect body.

"Um, sorry, what?" I asked.

Jacob chuckled. "What did Charlie say?"

"You probably already know." I scoffed.

"So what if I do? I'm just trying to be normal for you." Jacob told me.

That angered me a little. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Jake. I don't want you to be normal." I said gently.

Jake closed his eyes and inhaled.

I smiled and stretched up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Most amazing girl ever." Jake mumbled into my forehead.

I shuddered. "More like, most amazing _boy_ ever." I whispered.

"Yeah right." He whispered.

"Exactly right." I complimented him.

I hugged him and he swayed us side-to-side.

The front door then opened and Kate, Shannon and Arianne walked in.

"Hey guys!" Arianne called.

"Hi dudes!" Kate greeted.

"Yo. What are you guys doing tonight then?" Shannon asked.

"Jake's staying over too." I buzzed in.

"Oh, roar." Shannon laughed.

"Shut up." Jacob warned her playfully.

"Sorry, just doing my job." Shannon defended herself.

"Which is what?" I asked.

"Being the annoying little sister you know and love." She smiled.

Jake's body vibrated with laughter.

"You got that right." He chuckled.

"Why thank you Jacob. I'm very glad to know you think that much of me." Shannon smiled sarcastically.

I gave a broad smile and nuzzled my face into Jacob's chest to hide it.

"Ugh. Take it outside or somethin'." Shannon hissed.

Kate then butted in.

"Y'know Shannon... Me and Arianne totally forgot our stuff, so we're gonna' go back and get it, then come straight back." She mused.

"Yeah, sure thing." Shannon muttered in reply.

"See ya lovebirds!" Arianne called and the two ran out of the house.

I looked at the door, then Shannon, who was leaning against the sofa with her arms crossed.

Jake then surprised me and slid his scorching hand down my back and let his fingers slid under the waistband of my pants.

I jumped and he bent down to kiss my neck. I giggled and Shannon turned around and gave us a disgusted look.

"Jeez! Are you two ever gonna' stop? ! Get a room and lock the door you freaks!" She exclaimed.

"Fine! We will!" Jacob stated and lifted me bridal style.

I locked my arms around his neck and Shannon squealed after us.

"Eww! I didn't mean it literally!"

I swung my head back and laughed as Jacob carried me up the stairs.

We got into my room and Jacob kicked the door closed and set me on my feet and we started making out. I let my hands venture around his chest and he pinned me up against the wall.

"My turn." Jake mumbled and kicked his shoes off. I followed and grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, over his head.

No time to be careful.

He did the same to me and I moved my hands around his lower area, searching for the button of his cut-offs.

I found it, unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

"I can't hold back Bella. I need you. Now." Jacob growled and he ripped my jeans off me.

I looked down and my jaw dropped open.

"You bad boy." I teased, winking at him.

I reached up to kiss him and undid my bra clasp.

Yup. This is definitely happening.

Jake kicked his boxers off and I followed suit.

We stood, staring at each other's... Bits and pieces, if you may, and took it all in.

"God, Bella." Jacob hissed.

I looked up at his perfect face.

"You're so... Perfect." He grumbled.

I blushed. "You're pretty hot yourself." I winked.

He nodded and I strode over to the bed and sat down, twirling my hair in my fingers.

Jake followed and pushed my shoulders down gently and hovered over me, using his arms for support.

"So... It's Badass Bella I'm taking care of, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Only if you want it to be." I smiled slyly.

"HELL YEAH WOMAN!" He exclaimed.

He started to kiss me, everywhere. Like, literally, _everywhere_. I couldn't see or feel anything that wasn't Jacob, and loving every minute of it.

I gasped as he stopped at my belly button.

Jacob looked up at me and smiled a sly grin.

He swirled his tongue around my belly button.

"O-Oh my... God." I gasped.

Jake trailed his tongue along my thigh and up my body. He stopped at me mouth again.

"You ready?" He whispered.

I nodded with my eyes shut tight and I bit my lip, getting ready for the coming pain.

Jacob positioned himself and slowly slid into my entrance.

I winced and Jacob left just as slowly as he entered.

My eyes shot open. "No! Don't stop!" I begged him.

"But I'm hurting you Bella." Jake replied sadly.

"I don't care! No pain, no gain, right?" I asked, getting more needy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Hurry up!"

Jake winced and moved in faster. I squealed and Jake shot his eyes to mine.

"Did I hurt you again?"

I shook my head, smiling.

I took his face in my hands. "The worst is over Jakey." I said softly, kissing him gently on the lips.

He grinned and started pumping himself harder and faster into me, and he must be enjoying my screaming, because he keeps progressing.

**JACOB'S P.O.V**

This. Is. Awesome.

I'm letting my animal instincts pretty much take over now.

"O-Oh J-Jake!" Bella screeched.

"You're so fucking tight Bella." I growled.

We kept at this for a few more minutes, then Bella dragged her nails down my back, and her hips jerked upwards. She's nearly there, I can feel it.

I leaned over and kissed her more. I was throbbing now, but I'm almost there too.

I pumped into her a couple more times.

"Shit Bella!" I growled.

I swung my head back.

"Where do you want it?" I growled again.

"Keep... Going." Bella stated restlessy.

I thrusted into her one last time and let my fluids free.

Ah fuck.

Bella screamed in lust and I stopped and rolled off her onto the bed.

Bella groaned and leaned into kiss me sweetly.

"Ready for round 2?" She smiled slyly.

Don't have to ask me twice.

We both rolled over and continued to play sex games and other, interesting things.

Holy. Shit. This girl's amazing.

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

I can't believe, Bella and Jacob just went upstairs to do... THAT. It's just sick! I mean... When I'M here? ! And Arianne and Kate are coming too!

I sat on the sofa and tucked my knees to my chest.

The screaming's stopped for now, but, y'know... It could start again.

It's been going on for at least half an hour now.

Every time I even think about my sister and Jake having sex, I just... Ugh. I shudder every time.

Then Arianne and Kate walked in the door.

"They done yet?" Arianne asked.

"Hopefully." I mumbled.

Kate and Arianne wrinkled their noses and shrugged.

"Well... Looks like we're sleeping down here tonight guys." I sighed, getting up.

"No problem." Kate said.

"Get your stuff out and get ready to partaaay! Charlie's workin' a 48 hour shift, Bella and Jake are havin' sexy time, and we're gonna' party til' we're off our heads on fizzy drinks!" I exclaimed.

"Yeeahhh! WOOOO!" My two best friends yelled together.

I turned on the TV and put on the horror movie channel and we got out the sweets, junk food and drinks and pulled cushions and blankets all around the floor and stuff and pretty much made the wood covered and comfortable. I also brought out the Xbox 360 Elite and Left4Dead and Modern Warfare 2 and stuff as well.

I pulled my guitar and amp out incase we wanted some music later. Ah, who was I kidding? We're DEFINITELTY gonna' want some music later!

We got a big bowl of popcorn and sat on the floor and lay up against the sofa with our pillows and turned the volume up really loud.

30 MINS LATER...

Me, Kate and Arianne were huddled together scared out of our minds 'cause this movie was freaky as hell... And nothing ever scared us.

It was really quiet all of a sudden and tension filled the air and then, there was an ear piercing scream.

We all screamed and jumped and banged our heads off the sofa.

"OWWW!" We all groaned.

Arianne paused the movie and there was another scream.

"Here, Shannon... I think your TV is broken, 'cause it says it's paused when it's obviously not." She smirked.

"Riiiight. I'll get that checked out." I muttered, totally not believing her.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a really fast creaking noise, and the floor and walls were vibrating.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT? !" Kate screamed in a too-high octave.

"It's probably just the hot water in the pipes or somethin'." I said, trying to assure them.

They both eyeballed me and I shook my head and turned to go up the stairs.

They followed after me and Kate put her IPod in so she wouldn't hear the noise.

I went first, Arianne slowly following after me, and Kate after Arianne.

Suddenlt, Bella's door creaked open and I turned my head to look at Arianne with serious eyes and then walked up to it.

I put my finger up to my mouth and motioned for them to be quiet.

I poked my head through the crack in the door, and saw the bottom of the bed moving back and forth, actually quite quickly.

Kate then burst out singing. "OH YEAHHHHH, THIS SEX IS ON FIRE!"

I snapped my head in her direction and she made an apologetic face and sang more quietly.

Arianne and Kate turned round, not wanting to see anything that would freak them out. Hell... Even I didn't know what was going on!

I opened the door fully and looked in to find... Jacob and Bella... GETTING IT ON! IN BELLA'S BED!

"HOLY-" I shouted and widened my eyes and stumbled backwards out of the room, covering my eyes.

"What is it?" Arianne asked, laughing.

She walked into the room and like, 5 seconds after, walkde back out again and started whimpering.

"MY EYES WERE TOO YOUNG!" She yelled.

Kate was still singing and dancing and she walked in.

"YEAAAAOOOHHHHH! THIS SEX IS ON F-..." She started and she just stopped and stared.

She was in there for what seemed like forever until she walked back out and continued singing.

"ON FIRREEE! I wanna' take a ride on ua disco stick! Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read mine poker face... JUAT DANCE! It'll be okay, dada dodo, just dance gonna' be okay, dada do do!" She sang in remix.

Me and Arianne looked at each other and nodded. "Shuffle." We chuckled.

We then shrugged after watching Kate sing and sang ourselves.

"Can you meet me half-way, right at the borderline, that's where I'm gonna' wait... For you, I'll be lookin' out, night and dayyy! Put my heart to the limit and this is where I'll stay! Whhoo-oo! Whhoo-oo-oo-oo-ooooo! I can't go any further than this!"

Then Bella screamed and we all looked at each other.

"Can you meet me downstairs!" We sang and ran down the stairs.

"Okay guys... How about we have a little sing-song now?" I asked, picking up my precious Les Paul.

"Ahhh, Augustus." I sighed.

"No! It's Lesley!" Arianne argued.

"NOOO! It's Pauly!" Kate shouted.

"Guys... Guys!... GUYS!" I yelled.

They snapped their heads in my direction.

"His name is Lesley Pauly Agustus!" I exclaimed.

They both looked at each other. "OKAY!" They shouted.

Yeah... We're kinda' hyper already.

I pulled the guitar strap over my head and started to play 'Save it for the Bedroom' by You Me At Six. Perfect song for now, don't ya think?

We all sang it together, and when it came to the chorus, I jumped up the stairs and yelled.

"TOO FAR! SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM!" Aiming it at Bella and Jake.

Kate and Arianne sang the backing vocals too and we all just carried on with a sing-song.

After about I dunno', 3 or 4 hours, (yeah, I know... Bella and Jacob had sex for 3 or 4 hours? Believe me, Jacob had SO totally let his animal instincts take over), we settled down and were taking shots of non-alcohaolic cider.

We were joking about and sitting on the sofa and just talking.

Then, we heard the stairs creaking. We all turned around and saw Bella dn Jacob walking down, hand-in-hand and they were smiling.

"Oh, hi guys!" Bella said happily.

We all glared at them.

"What's up guys?" Jake asked, smiling.

We still glared at them, and Arianne downed a shot, while giving the two daggers.

"What's... wrong?" Bella was the first to speak up.

"You should know, miss 'party in my pants'." I said sarcastically.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Jake.

"What-"

"Oh COME ON Bella! You know what I'm talking about! It's not like we couldn't hear you guys getting it on! We friggen' FELT it for christ sake!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air.

Bella looked down, guilty.

"You... You heard that?" She said sadly.

"Pffft! Heard it? We felt it AND saw it!" I exclaimed.

"You... Saw it?" Jacob said seriously.

"Chaa. How could not hear or see me?" I asked.

They both looked at us and the three of us nodded.

"We were all in there." Arianne stated.

"Even I started singing." Kate admitted.

"You were completely out of it guys." I said, smirking just the slightest.

"What part did you see?" Jacob asked.

"Enough of it." I said disgusted.

The two hung their heads in guilt and me, Kate and Arianne all looked at each other.

I got up and walked over to them, and sat down on the stairs infront of them.

"I don't mind." I whispered.

I hated it when people felt guilty. I feel... I dunno... Dirty, or somethin'... Something's just, out of place.

Bella looked at me from under her lashes and smiled slightly.

She reached her hand out and put it on my head, and gently rubbed it.

I leaned into her touch and gave a small smile.

"Wait... So... How did you keep going for... 4 hours?" Arianne asked.

"That long?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Uh-huh. You're lethal." Kate smoldered.

A thought then came into my head and I jumped to my feet.

"Did you guys... Use, protection?" I said, hesitating.

Bella and Jacob widened their eyes and Jake's face turned to pain.

"Shhiiiiiiit." He mumbled.

Bella then looked up at Jacob and down at her womb, and instinctively covered it with her hands.

"No... No... No, no! NO!" She cried.

She stumbled down the stairs and held onto the wall for balence.

"I can't be pregnant!" She cried.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly and she cried into my shoulder.

"Jacob... You idiot!" I exclaimed.

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

This can't be good.


	9. It's Official Then?

**SHANNON'S P.O.V**

Okay, so, it's been a few weeks since the sex thing and Bella's graduated, yada, yada, yada, and Arianne, Jacob, Kate and I are downstairs while Bella's upstairs in the bathroom.

We were all sitting there in silence. It was killing me, so I spoke up first.

"Y'know Jacob... Whatever happens... I'll still love you like a big brother." I said in an honest, sweet voice.

Jake took his head out of his hands and looked up at me. He was just barely crying.

"Thanks Shannon." He said weakly.

"Although I am, really disappointed at you." I said.

"I know, I know. Just get it all out. I know I have a hell of a lot of shit heading my way." He mumbled.

I sighed and walked over to him and sat on the arm of the seat and wrapped my arms around him the best I could.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry." He moaned, putting his head in his hands again.

"Why are _you_ crying? I'm the pregnant one." Bella called from the top of the stairs.

All of our heads snapped in the direction of her voice and when my eyes met hers, she pursed her lips and dropped her arms down by her side, making a *slapping* noise.

No-one got up from where they were, so Bella walked down the stairs.

I looked up at her and stood up.

"So, it's official then?" I asked.

"Yup. There's a tiny bundle of joy inside me." She sighed.

I stared at her wearily and then ran up to her and hugged her.

"We'll get through it together." I whispered into her ear. "You, me and Jake."

Bella dug her face into my neck and started sniffling a little.

I looked at Kate and Arianne who were staring up at the two of us with sorry looks on their faces.

After a while, I released her and Jake jumped up an took her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so, so, _so _sorry baby." He said quietly, rocking them back and forth.

"Goodbye college. Hello motherhood." Bella whispered.

"Just wait till you tell mom and dad." I chimed in.

"Thanks for that Shannon." Bella groaned.

"Just doin' my job." I chuckled.

"So Bella... Are you happy, or...?" Kate started, trailing off.

Bella looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Well... I don't entirely know yet. But it makes me feel better knowing that it's Jacob's baby." Bella said, latching onto Jake.

Jacob smiled down at her and gave her a small kiss.

"I've always wanted a baby." He said quietly.

"You're seventeen Jake." Bella said, confused.

"Yeah... Well, at least we'll both stop aging when we hit twenty." He grinned.

"Yeah." Bella smiled.

Arianne then looked up to the ceiling and played with her fingers. "That's three more years." She said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I exclaimed.

Bella glared at me and I stopped.

"Remember Shannon, it'll stay this way from now on, forever." Bella warned me. "When Reneé and Charlie, God forbid me for saying this... But when they, die, I'll be your protector."

"I know. Yay." I said, pretending to be happy.

"Wait... If you guys stop aging at twenty... Well, what about Shannon?" Arianne asked.

Jacob chuckled. "Well... We don't really stop at twenty. We've kinda' already stopped. But our features stop at twenty... So we look it, but we're not actually that age." He explained. "So, like... Shannon's already stopped, but when she's supposed to be seventeen, she'll look like she is, but she's still just gonna' be fourteen. It's a three year thing." He then smirked.

"OOOHH! I get it!" Kate exclaimed.

"DAMMIT!" Arianne yelled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"When Shannon looks like she's freakin' seventeen... We'll still only look thirteen? ! DAMN! We'll look like we're her little sister's or some shit!" She shouted.

Bella glared at her.

"WAIT! Does this mean we can't get into R rated movies? ! CRAP!" Kate cursed.

"SCREW YOU RILEY!" Arianne screamed, shaking her fist in the air.

I burst into a fit of laughter, they can be so stupid sometimes. Ha!

I looked at Bella and Jake and they were shaking their heads, smiling a little.

"So... What if the baby has the wolf gene?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see then. There's nothing really we can do about it if he or she does. They'll phase when they have to and if they don't... They don't. Simple as that." He said.

There was then a moment of silence.

"How about some ice-cream?" I spoke up, smiling.

"Sure!" Ariane and Kate yelled.

"I'm starved." Bella smiled, walking over to me.

"I'm always hungry." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah it must be really hard." I said, looking up at him.

"Being this hot and muscular? Sure is." Jake replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and as he walked infront of me, I jumped up onto his back and laughed as he straightened himself up and my arms were wrapped around his shoulders and my legs were dangling just off the ground.

"Giddy up horsey!" I yelled. "Or should I say 'wolfy'?" I chuckled.

Before I knew it, Jake was racing out the door with me still on his back and when he got outside, he started jumping and running and climbing up trees and stuff.

"HOLY MOLY JACOB!" I yelled, shutting my eyes tight.

Bella and the two eedjits I call my best friends came jogging outside then and saw us up the tree.

"Be careful Jake!" Bella called.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled back. "Worry about him when I'm on his freakin' back! He can climb walls, I can't climb shit!" I exclaimed.

"Shannon! Shut up!" Bella called.

"Or what?"

"Don't make me come up there!"

"Oooooh! Badass Bella coming for me?" I taunted.

"Right. That's it."

Bella started marching to the tree and I looked down at Jake.

"Shhhh...ugar." I whimpered.

Bella started to get her grip on the tree and slowly started to climb.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh... JUMP!" I yelled and I let go of Jacob.

Pretty stupid right? Well, I think I just cracked my wrist. Whoops.

**NO POINT OF VIEW**

Shannon jumped off Jacob's back from about 10ft up the tree and landed with a thud... On her stomach.

She didn't even respond to the searing pain that was going through her wrist, she didn't really care actually.

When she landed down there, Bella cursed and jumped down from the small amount of tree she climbed up.

"What did you do this time Shannon?" She asked, running over to her little sister and sitting down beside her.

Shannon looked up at her with a grin plastered on her face.

"What the hell? Didn't you hurt yourself?" Jacob asked, appearing by their sides.

Shannon looked around her. "Nope."

Bella then saw something on her wrist and looked down.

"Show me your wrist a sec." She said, reaching down.

Shannon lifted her wrist and her hand was all floppy and her bone had came out of her socket and was sticking out to the side.

"HOLY SHIT SHANNON!" Arianne screamed and backed away.

"Oh... My god. I think I'm gonna throw up." Kate said, running back into the house.

Arianne followed after her and Bella looked at Shannon's wrist in disgust and then looked up to Shannon's face.

"Don't you feel that?" She asked, amazed.

Shannon looked at her wrist. "Nope." She said and put her good hand to the bone and snapped it back into place. She's also double-jointed.

"Holy-" Jacob scoffed and looked away. "That was even gross for ME to look at."

Bella covered her mouth and Shannon twisted her wrist and it made a clicking sound.

"That doesn't even hurt... One bit?" Jacob asked as Bella ran into the house again.

As soon as Jake said that, Shannon fell over onto her side and curled into a ball and screamed into the grass.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow! Hey!" Jake said, sitting down beside her and helped her up, onto his lap.

"That was so freakin' sore!" Shannon growled through her clenched teeth and a sweat bead dripped down the side of her face.

"How the hell did you not show any pain a minute ago?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"I. Don't. Know." Shannon hissed into Jake's chest.

"Does it still hurt now?" Jake asked gently, reaching down for her wrist.

"Not as much now." Shannon said quietly.

"You wanna go to the doctor?" Jake asked.

"N-No! I'll be fine!" Shannon sqeaked.

Jacob eyed her for a minute and then set her down on the grass.

"Be right back." He said and dashed off into the house, then came out again with a first aid kit.

He pressed a metal splint up to her wrist and wrapped gauze around it and then put a bandage over it to keep it supported there.

"Supporting it anymore?" He asked Shannon.

Shannon nodded. "Thanks Jake." She smiled and tackled him over and hugged him.

"Hah... No problem kiddo." He laughed underneath her grip.

"Let's go back in and help Bella out." Shannon smiled and got up.

The two walked back into the house and saw Kate and Arianne in the kitchen leaning over the sink and Bella up in the bathroom.

**JACOB'S P.O.V**

Shannon looked up at me and smirked and nodded once. I gave a cheeky grin in return and ruffled her hair and winked at her.

She jogged into the kitchen and I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Bella?" I asked, opening the door to the bathroom.

Bella slightly turned her head away from the toilet she was bent over and looked wearily at me.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked softly, rubbing my hand in a circular motion around her back.

She shook her head rapidly and hung over the toilet again to barf.

I cringed at the smell, but it's my Bella that's being sick. I'm gonna have to get used to it because it'll be happening for the next 8 months. Yikes.

"It's alright Bells. Everything'll get better." I assured her.

She stopped puking and reached for a bottle of water and a towel.

She wiped her mouth and took a sip of water.

I watched her every move and when she set her bottle down, her hands hovered over her stomach. I slipped a small smile and she smiled a little at me.

"Feel better?" I asked.

She nodded a little. "A little bit, now that you're here."

I grinned. She always gets to me! I mean, seriously... How could a guy like me, end up with the girl I love? Wow. I still can't get my mind around it.

But wait... Why did she even throw up in the first place?

"So... Was that the baby... Or...?" I asked awkwardly.

Bella chuckled. "Probably a mixture of the baby and Shannon's wrist. Holy crap, that's right. Is she okay? Where is she? Is her wrist fixed?" She kept asking endless questions.

I chuckled and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shannon snapped her wrist back into place and it really hurt her. But she said she's fine and she's downstairs helping put Arianne and Kate." I smiled warmly at her.

She still remained in her rigid position, so I got up and helped her up to come downstairs with me.

"I got a bandage and a splint and helped her out Bells. Hopefully she'll be fine." I told her while we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah Jake I know you helped her out, but what if it gets worst?" She asked.

I scoffed and grabbed onto her wrist. She looked back at me once she realised she couldn't walk any further.

"Bella. I'm a werewolf. I've also learned how to check out broken bones from Sam in training. She's alright." I told her with raised her eyebrows.

She stopped and walked over to me and wrapped her arms aroun my neck and stretched up to kiss me sweetly.

I smiled and kissed her back and pressed my hands gently to her back.

"C'mon. Let's go." She whispered.

She pulled my wrist to her and we walked into the kitchen.

When we came apart, Bella smirked at me and walked ahead into the kitchen.

She stopped at the doorway and turned to smile at me.

I smiled back and walked up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You looking forward to it honey?" I asked her quietly, while we watched Shannon getting out water and food for Arianne and Kate who were still barfing.

Bella looked up at me and smiled and nodded and leaned against my side.

"Are you guys okay yet?" Shannon asked Arianne and Kate.

They both groaned in return and turned round and each one wiped their mouths with their arms and slid down the bench into a ball on the floor.

Bella and I looked at Shannon and she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Have some whiskey. Makes ya feel better." She spoke up.

Arianne laughed but then covered her mouth and jumped up and started to be sick again.

Shannon sighed and walked over to her.

"Get it all out. It's okay." She said soothingly, rubbing her hand in circles around Arianne's back.

"Oh my Gosh." Arianne shouted into the sink.

I smirked and hid my face in Bella's hair and I felt Bella shift underneath me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." Shannon growled without looking at me or Bella.

I cocked my eyebrows and Bella looked up at me and grinned.

When the girls finished throwing up, Bella pulled away from me and went over to the fridge and got out some snacks and drinks for them.

"Awh! Do I not get any?" I pouted.

Shannon looked up at me while she was taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah can it Jake. You'll get some soon. We're younger than you so we get it first." She stuck out her tongue.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I'm a werewolf. I could eat your weight in food in one go and still be hungry Shannon." I said with a hint of matter-of-fact in my voice.

Shannon sat there in silence and then raised her eyebrows.

"Bella... Crack out the food for Jaaaaaakkkkkeeeyy!" She held my name for really long and started laughing.

"Nah, I think he'll last for another while." Bella glanced up at me and winked. "Besides, he can eat when I eat... I've gotta feed another person too remember." She then said, finding her hands very interesting.

"Yeah... I bet you 15 dollars it's a girl Jake!" Shannon smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "So, if it's a boy... I'll get 15 dollars?... Sweet!" I exclaimed.

I walked over to her and shook her hand in a firm grip. "You're on sister."

I then knelt down and looked at Bella's stomach.

"You gotta be a little boy baby... Daddy will get money if you are!" I said softly.

I looked up at Bella and she was looking down at me with a tiny smile touching her lips.

The younger girls smiled too and leaned on their elbows on the table.

"Jake... That's really sweet." Shannon said sweetly.

I looked up at her and grinned and put my hand on Bella's stomach and rubbed it slightly. Bella put her hands on mine and held it there.

I took it and kissed her hand and put it up to my cheek and held it there.

"Daddy can't wait for you to come." I whispered.

I heard someone squeal quietly and I turned to look at the three young girls and Shannon was rubbing her eyes with her fists and Arianne and Kate were rubbing their noses and hugged.

Shannon smiled and I did too and looked up to see Bella staring down at me. Tears were silently streaming down her face and I got up and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you. So, so much." I whispered.

Bella let out a sob and jumped up into my arms and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I love you too Jacob." She cried.

I started stroking her hair and Shannon spoke up quietly.

"Um, we're gonna' go." She said and Bella mumbled into my neck.

"Be safe. Come back soon." She said sniffing.

"Bye guys." I smiled at them as they walked put the door.

"See you guys soon." Arianne stated.

"Bye Jacob. See you Bella." Kate spoke.

"Bye guys." Bella said sweetly.

The three girls then walked out the door and I carried Bella over to the sofa and sat down with her on my lap.

She cuddled into me and we sat there in silence for a while and I sat trailing my fingers gently up and down her arms.

"Jake?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"We still have to tell Charlie and Reneé about... Me." She managed.

"Yeah..."

"When and how are we gonna' tell them that I'm pregnant?" She asked quietly.

"We'll figure something baby. We'll figure something out." I assured her.

* * *

**So guys! Hope you liked it! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up... Hopefully sooner or later! And I don't know how long it'll be either! But hopefully you'll like it too, because it has A LOT more drama in it! XD**

**Rate and Review dudes and dudettes! XD Peace out! =) \m/**


End file.
